Piccolo's Reign
by SuperVegerot
Summary: AU. In a twist of events, King Piccolo kills Goku during their fight, dramatically changing the story of the Dragon Ball series. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Battle for Earth:

_After the 22nd World Tournament, Krillin was found dead at the arena. The one behind the murder was noneother than the demon king Piccolo. Piccolo began his conquest of the Earth, in the process destroying many cities and even killing Goku's friends Chiaotzu and Master Roshi. After drinking the Ultra Divine Water, Goku returns for a rematch with King Piccolo. Piccolo kills Goku, changing the future of Dragon Ball._

Goku stepped forward, eager for revenge against Piccolo. But in his way stood the monstrously fat Drum, whom was just as powerful as he was fat. Goku's face was one shrouded in rage as he approached Drum. Drum only grinned, delighted at the prospect of battle.

Goku took stance, staring down Drum. In an instant, Drum bounded forward, swinging a massive arm at Goku. The arm appeared to hit, but it was only an afterimage. Goku reappeared in front of Drum, cocking his leg back. Goku slammed his leg into Drum's face, shattering his skull and instantly killing him. The giant demon collapsed on the ground.

Piccolo was seething with anger, but not at his son's death. "How dare you defy me again, you dirty scumbag!" Piccolo shouted, his anger clear in his voice. The boy had already attacked Piccolo before, and now he dared doing it again. He would feel the wrath of King Piccolo!

Goku stood on the ground, staring Piccolo directly in the face. "This time, I'll definitely win!" Goku boasted.

"I've powered up since our last fight, boy," Piccolo informed Goku, disregarding any absurd idea the little boy could win. Last time, he hadn't stood a chance. And now that he was young again, no mortal could oppose him.

"I've powered up too since then," Goku replied casually, taking stance. He was absolutely sure he would beat Piccolo. He had drank the Ultra Divine Water, significantly increasing his strength.

"I'll end this little squabble in four seconds," Piccolo claimed, holding up four fingers.

Piccolo dashed off the ground, rushing at Goku. Piccolo swung a mighty chop aimed at Goku's neck, but to his surprise, Goku raised a forearm and easily blocked the attack. But Piccolo wasn't done yet.

Piccolo then cocked his arm back, throwing a powerful right hook at Goku. The boy raised hand and caught the fist with ease. With a mighty heave, Goku threw Piccolo through the air. The demon crashed through a building, causing it to collapse on top of him.

Piccolo was greatly surprised. In their last fight, he had completely dominated the spiky haired boy, and that was before he restored his youth. Now, in such a short time, it was impossible for the child to have gotten so powerful to have easily blocked and countered his attacks, especially since he himself had gotten so much stronger.

Piccolo slowly pulled himself out of the building's rubbled. He took a moment to dust himself off before facing Goku. The boy wore an impish smile on his face. "Your four seconds are already up," Goku taunted, all the while bearing the smile on his face.

Piccolo's blood boiled, angry at Goku. This boy had it coming. No one would dare antagonise the mighty demon King Piccolo and live to tell the tale!

Piccolo leapt out of the rubble and into the air. He sent a bright orange ki blast down upon Goku, whom easily jumped over it. Piccolo quickly fired a second blast down, and Goku couldn't dodge in midair. Goku crossed his arms, forming an X, and shielded himself from the brunt of the attack. The blast knocked him back a couple meters, but otherwise, the blast did nothing.

Piccolo stared in amazement at Goku. He had just as easily blocked the blasts as he had the chop and punch. 'What kind of brat is this, to be able to get strong so fast?' Piccolo thought to himself.

"Prepare yourself, because this time, I'm going to attack!" Goku announced to Piccolo.

"That won't happen, boy, it's going to end here!" Piccolo yelled back, seething in anger.

Goku took a step forward and said, "You've taken a lot of things that were important to me...I absolutely ain't gonna forgive you!

Goku and Piccolo stared down one another silently, observing each other for openings. Goku suddenly dashed off the ground and landed a powerful slobber-knocking punch to Piccolo's face. Piccolo was sent flying, crashing into his son, Piano, killing him instantly.

Piccolo stood back up, even angrier than before. He dusted himself off, facing Goku. There was just no way this could be happening. Piccolo was the king of demons. Some petty human couldn't beat him. 'I'll show this stupid fool!' Piccolo thought.

Piccolo charged at Goku and swiped at him with his left arm, but Goku quickly ducked under the attack and swung his foot out. Piccolo tripped and went skidding across the ground. Goku was upon Piccolo as soon as the demon was up, but Piccolo swiftly slammed his foot into Goku's stomach. Goku retched and was flung back from the attack.

Goku regained his momentum and gracefully kicked off the ground, slamming his own foot into Piccolo's ribs. Piccolo dug his heels into the Earth as he slid back a few inches from the mighty blow. Goku rebounded off Piccolo's chest and landed a few meters away.

Goku rushed at Piccolo, preparing his attack. Goku pounded Piccolo's stomach with his small fist, causing spit to fly out Piccolo's mouth. Goku followed it up with a swift kick in the face, knocking Piccolo back a few inches.

Piccolo flipped away from Goku, putting distance between them. Piccolo smirked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and said, "You should be proud of yourself, boy. You're the first person to hurt my pride."

Goku just replied by saying, "Go all out."

Piccolo smirked and said, "I'm impressed you knew I was holdong back. I really don't want to use my full power, as it will shorten my lifespan. But, I'll do it anyways." Piccolo was angry that some pitiful human was pushing him so far. Goku would pay for this humiliation.

Piccolo began powering up, a dark blue aura surrounding him. He grit his teeth and began to charge up, pulling out all his energy. This would be the first time he ever used his full power, never finding it necessary in the past. The ground began to shake as his power rose. Tremors caused buildings to collapse that were in the immediate area. The demon grunted as the veins in his forehead swelled. His muscles vegan to bulge out.

Piccolo gave a yell as he finished powering up. Goku seemed complrtely calm at seeing Piccolo's full power. "Now I can go all out too," Goku said.

Piccolo doubted Goku hadn't already been using his full power. No human could be that strong and not be at full power. "Want to test me?" Piccolo asked, swiping his hand through the air. A shock wave was sent at Goku, and Goku easily withstood it.

"I'll show you the ferocity of my full power," Piccolo told Goku. Piccolo was shrouded in a dark blue cloak of energy as he flew full speed at Goku. Piccolo made a right hook aimed at Goku's head, though Goku leapt over Piccolo's head, landing behind the demon.

Piccolo was quick to react, swiftly turning around to face Goku and slamming his fist into the boy's backside. The punch sent Goku flying, the boy crashing into the ground, forming a large crater.

Piccolo was absolutely sure he had killed Goku. Thinking himself victorious, Piccolo began to laugh. "Hahahahaha! That is the fate all who oppose me will meet; death!"

As Piccolo celebrated his apparent victory, there was a sound from the crater. Piccolo's sensitive ears picked up on the sound. "Ka..." Piccolo turned to face the crater.

"Me...Ha...Me..." It couldn't be the boy. Piccolo was sure that last blow finished him. His mind was playing tricks on him. But just as Piccolo turned his back, none other than Goku leapt out of the crater.

"Ha!" He shouted, firing a wave of blue energy. The beam travelled quickly, but Piccolo turned in time to see it. He held out his hand to stop the attack.

Just before the Kamehameha wave would have crashed into Piccolo's outstretched hand, Goku swerved the Kamehameha, the attack crashing into Piccolo's backside. The demon lay sprawled out on the ground.

"Get back up, Piccolo!" Goku yelled at his downed foe, eager to beat Piccolo up even more.

Piccolo pulled himself up, shocked at what Goku had just pulled off. "Y-you're a freak!" Piccolo shouted at Goku. This human boy was like no opponent he had ever faced. He was the only one to challenge Piccolo like this, and he didn't like it.

Goku shrugged and responded to what Piccolo said by saying, "We're both equal in that respect."

Piccolo dashed off the ground, charging Goku. The two fighters met each other in the middle, clashing with each other. The two pummeled each other, both fighters blocking the other's strikes. Piccolo's fist smashed into Goku's outstretched forearm, and the spiky-haired fighter raised his knee to block one of Piccolo's mighty kicks.

Piccolo slammed his head forward, the top of his forehead smashing into Goku's chin, being rewarded with a drop of blood. Before Goku could recover, Piccolo drove forward and buried his fist into Goku's stomach, causing Goku to recoil in pain. Piccolo quickly spun around, smashing his foot against Goku's jaw and launching him through the air.

Goku spun through the air, before regaining his senses and planting his heels into the ground. Goku looked just in time to see Piccolo flip behind him. Goku kicked back at Piccolo, catching him under the chin. Piccolo was knocked back a few inches by the powerful kick, catching him by surprise.

Piccolo and Goku dashed away from each other, standing a few meters apart. Piccolo reached forward, and his arm stretched across the distance between Goku and him. He made a grab for Goku, but Goku caught Piccolo's arm, and with a mighty heave, tossed Piccolo in the air.

Piccolo grinned and shouted, "Catch this!" as he sent a ki blast at Goku from above. Goku just barely dodges it, leaping from the ground towards Piccolo.

Piccolo slyly closed his fist, letting Goku near him. Just before Goku could reach him though, Piccolo thrust his hand out and fired another ki blast at Goku from point blank range. There was a small explosion as the blast impacted with Goku's chest, and Goku was sent crashing back down into the ground. "I hope you liked that one, because I have more for you!" Piccolo announced, launching a volley of energy blasts at the downed Goku, each reaching its target.

Goku struggled up from the ground, burnt and bleeding slightly, but otherwise okay. Goku wore a goofy grin on his face. Piccolo landed on the ground across from Goku.

"That attack of yours sure was something. It really had a sting to it, and really messed up my shirt," Goku said, all the while carrying a smile. Goku ripped off the tattered remains of his shirt. The two once again rushed at each other.

They begin trading fast blows, both finally using their full strength. Their strikes were invisible to the normal eye. Piccolo swung a hard right kick, but his attack only hit an afterimage. Goku reappeared behind Piccolo with a knee to the back. The demon was knocked forward a few steps, but quickly turned around and fired a barrage of ki blasts. Goku dodged up, but Piccolo appeared behind him and hammered him back down.

The two landed and clasped their hands together. They struggled in a test of strength. Piccolo's eyes glowed as he fired energy beams from his eyes. Goku quickly ducked, avoiding the beams, and kicked Piccolo in the face, knocking him back a bit. Goku vanished and reappeared at Piccolo's side, swinging a fist. Piccolo easily blocked it with his forearm and elbowed him.

Goku jumped forward, aiming a high kick to Piccolo's face. Piccolo raised both forearms, blocking the kick. Piccolo countered with a knee to Goku's stomach, causing the boy to double over in pain.

Goku recovered and swung a kick at the side of Piccolo's head. The demon blocked it with a forearm, then slammed his other fist into Goku's cheek. Blood flew out of the boy's mouth and he was sent spinning backwards.

Piccolo rushed after Goku, but Goku regained his momentum and began to run. Piccolo gave chase, not willing to let the troublesome boy escape. Just as Piccolo was closing in, Goku suddenly planted his hands into the ground and slammed both feet into Piccolo's chest.

Piccolo slid back a few feet before stopping. Piccolo lunged forward, swinging his left leg at Goku. Goku jumped over the kick and slammed his fist into Piccolo, knocking spit and blood out of his mouth. Piccolo swiftly recovered and brought his elbow down upon Goku's head.

Goku was knocked back a few meters by the attack, blood dripping down his forehead. Goku kicked off the ground and roundhouse kicked Piccolo in the jaw, causing Piccolo to grunt in pain. Before Piccolo could recover, Goku followed it up with an elbow to the face, causing blood to leak out of Piccolo's nostrils.

Piccolo stumbled back a few steps from the blow, but Goku wasn't done yet. Goku buried his fist into Piccolo's gut, making the demon retch. Then Goku sent him flying with a kick that landed under his chin.

Piccolo firmly placed his feet on the ground, regaining his momentum. 'This boy has angered me. I'll kill him!' He fired two eyebeams out at Goku. The first missed, but the second one hit Goku's right knee, making his leg useless.

Piccolo laughed and said, "You can't possibly win with only one leg. Looks like I'll be the victor of this fight!"

Goku shook his head and said, "All I need is one leg to beat you."

"We'll see about that!" Piccolo spat, charging towards Goku. The spiky haired boy pulled out his Nyoi-Bō, making it extend. Goku was shot into the air and elbowed Piccolo in the cheek.

'That damn weird staff! I'll destroy it, and he'll be helpless,' Piccolo thought to himself. Piccolo extended his finger and fired a small beam of energy. Goku swiftly sidestepped, avoiding the attack. Piccolo then launched another, this time from the other hand.

The attack hit, breaking the Nyoi-Bō. Piccolo grinned and said, "Without that staff, it's all over for you!" Piccolo then extended an arm, and with a mighty yell, launched a huge blast. The blast detonated on impact with the ground, causing a massive explosion.

The explosion was like a miniature nuclear bomb. Tremors shook the ground, acting like an earthquake. The massive explosion engulfed the entire city, destroying every building. A giant mushroom cloud covered the land. When the smoke cleared, the city had been reduced to a barren wasteland. The explosion barely left any rubble, it was almost as if the city never existed.

Piccolo scanned the newly formed wasteland for any sign of Goku. After not seeing even a shred of remains, Piccolo began to cackle. "I did it, I killed him!" He shouted with glee. But his victory was short lived, because he had detected a source of ki.

Piccolo looked up to see Tien holding Goku under his arm. 'Dammit, why is the bald guy still here?!' Piccolo thought, pissed that he had saved Goku from what would have been death.

Tien landed, setting Goku down on the ground. Goku grinned and said, "Thanks Tien, you really saved me there!" But Tien didn't respond. He stood there, panting heavily. Goku frowned, concerned for his friend and asked, "Tien, is there something wrong?"

Piccolo grinned when he realized what was wrong with Tien. He had used the last of his energy to save Goku. Piccolo also knew Goku couldn't use one of his legs. He was confident he couldn't lose now.

Piccolo began to power up. "This time, don't mess with my Explosive Demon Wave!" Goku rushed at Piccolo, punching him in the stomach. But this time, the punch did little to hurt Piccolo. Goku realized he had been weakened significantly. Piccolo kicked Goku back a little bit, and then fired his Explosive Demon Wave.

Goku didn't have time to dodge, so he raised his arms to block it. There was a loud roar as the attack erupted againt Goku's body. The attack sent shockwaves ringing through the air. Tien was knocked down onto the ground by the attack. When the smoke cleared, only a crater remained where Goku had stood just moments before.

Inside the crater, Goku's small, lifeless body lay burnt and bloody. A large pool of blood filled the bottom of the crater. Some of Goku's remains had been charred and burnt away. A wide grin spread across Piccolo's face. He had defeated his greatest opponent, and the strongest human on Earth. Now no one could oppose Piccolo and he would soon rule the Earth.

Piccolo landed at the lip of the crater, peering in. He couldn't sense a ki in the crater, but he wanted to make sure the boy was dead. After all, last time he and the boy fought, he thought him dead but was really alive. Piccolo's eyes glowed red before two thin beams were fired from his eyes, piercing Goku's unbeating heart.

"Hahahahahaha! Now no one can stop me! I'll rule the entire world and make it the demon world I've always dreamt of!" Piccolo laughed, his voice booming across the wasteland.

Laying on the ground, a near unconscious Tien held his breath. He had been laying on the ground, hoping for the best. But sadly, the worst possible outcome happened: Goku was killed. Now it was all Tien could do to hope Piccolo didn't notice him.

And he didn't; in Piccolo's excitement, he forgot all about the bald fighter. Piccolo blasted off the ground, heading towards West City. Before Tien, and then Goku, had approached him, he was heading towards West City to destroy it.

After Piccolo left, Tien tried to stand up. But exhaustion kicked in, and Tien collapsed onto the ground. He groaned in pain. Tien could feel his conscious slipping away from him. As everything began going dark, Tien could have sworn he saw Goku's body vanish into thin air. He closed his eyes and slipped into a deep sleep.

_A/N: So that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I enjoyed writing it. With Goku dead, who will stop Piccolo? And how will this affect the future? Next chapter, I plan on showing Piccolo terrorising Earth and maybe show what happens to Tien. Please rate and review the story. Also, I will be providing power levels, since it seems to be everyone's favorite thing._

_Power Levels:_

_Drum-200_

_King Piccolo[Suppressed]-220_

_King Piccolo[Full Power]-260_

_King Piccolo[Explosive Demon Wave]-500_

_Goku-260_

_Goku[Kamehameha]-300_

_Goku[Exhausted]-200_

_As you can see, these powerlevels are in compliance with canon. That will all change for the rest of the story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Piccolo's Terror Begins:**

Bulma, Launch, and Yamcha had been heading towards where the battle against King Piccolo in an airplane. They had been watching the news about the fight on the plane's built in television when there was an explosion on the screen and the television cut out.

"H-hey, why'd the TV cut out?" Yamcha wondered aloud.

Bulma pointed her finger, pointing out the mushroom cloud up ahead. It was covering the entire capital city.

"I hope Tien is okay," Launch's timid voice said, filled with worry.

Yamcha grinned and reassured everyone, "That Tien is really strong! I'm sure he can't lose to that green loser Piccolo! Think about it, he even beat Goku!"

Bulma nodded her head in agreement. But Launch wasn't quite convinced. She was quite the worryier. "Are you really sure he can beat King Piccolo?" She asked.

"If anyone can beat Piccolo, it's Tien." Bulma said. But inside, Yamcha and Bulma both greatly feared for their new friend's life. Up ahead, the the mushroom cloud had dispersed, revealing the newly created wasteland.

In the distance, a small speck appeared on the horizon. It began growing bigger and soon it was clear what, or who, it was. "Oh no, it's King Piccolo! T-that means..." But Yamcha didn't finish his sentence. They were all thinking it, but refused to believe it.

"Bulma, you and Launch go back to West City and evacuate everyone. I'll...hold him off," Yamcha said, beginning to get out the plane.

A look of shock and sadness appeared on Bulma's face. Though Yamcha wasn't the perfect boyfriend, she still loved him. "Y-yamcha don't, he'll kill you!" Bulma cried out. She grabbed his arm, not wanting him to leave.

"I'm sorry, Bulma...I...I love you," Yamcha said, planting a kiss onto Bulma's cheek. Yamcha then clambered out of the plane. Buoma turned the plane around, tears threatening to spill out her eyes. Yamcha gulped and turned away from the departing plane, preparing for the fight about to happen.

Piccolo was elated after his defeat of Goku, grinning as he flew full speed towards West City. 'I accidentally destroyed the castle with my attack. I'll need a new one...maybe I could make my new castle in West City,' Piccolo thought as he rocketed through the air.

But Piccolo was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a young man floating the air, blocking his path. He had long, scraggly black hair. He also wore the same Gi as his opponent Goku had worn. Piccolo jolted to a stop about a hundred meters from the man.

"Get out of my way, boy," Piccolo demanded. But he only stood there, staring Piccolo down coldly.

"I said out of my way!" Piccolo shouted angrily. He thrust an arm out, launching a dark orange ki blast. His foe easily deflected the blast, sending it flying back towards King Piccolo. Piccolo vanished from sight and the ki blast kept traveling through the air, eventually dissipitating into the air.

Piccolo instanty reappeared behind his enemy, backhanding him to the ground. The pitiful human slid across the ground, making a trench in the earth. Piccolo floated down slowly, landing several meters away from his downed foe. Piccolo watched as the man pulled himself up.

"Who are you and why are you here, brat?" Piccolo asked, ready to blast the fool who stood in his way.

"I'm Yamcha the Wolf Bandit, and I'm here to stop you!" Yamcha said cockily, dashing forward.

Piccolo jammed his fist into Yamcha's stomach, making the scar-faced bandit cough out blood and stumble back a few steps. Piccolo backhanded Yamcha, sending him flying back a few meters.

"Are you in league with the little boy that confronted me?" Piccolo questioned, aiming his hand at Yamcha. A ball of energy formed in his hand.

Yamcha looked up in surprise, taken aback by Piccolo's words. "Little boy? Do you mean Son Goku?" Yamcha asked frantically. If Goku was still alive, did that mean he had been the second fighter mentioned on the news?

Piccolo snorted in annoyance and sarcastically said, "Oh hold on a second, I have to check the list of names of all the fighters I've ever battled."

Piccolo fired a ki blast towards the long haired fighter, whom of which barely dodged the attack. Yamcha ran forward, swinging wildly at King Piccolo. The demon bobbed and weaved through the attacks effortlessly, a grin growing on his face.

Piccolo vanished, reappearing instantly above the scarfaced bandit. With a mighty stroke from his elbow the demon sent Yamcha crashing violently against the rocks below. Yamcha pulled himself out of the rocks, coughing dust out of his lungs.

Yamcha leapt up and behind King Piccolo, charging from behind with a spinning kick. Just as the kick reached its target, Piccolo turned, easily catching the kick with his left hand and responding with a powerful punch to Yamcha's gut.

Yamcha moaned as he was bowled over in shock. He had never before experienced such pain of this magnitude. Yamcha straightened his form, searching for King Piccolo. The demon was nowhere insight Yamcha frantically looking for King Piccolo.

Piccolo appeared in front of Yamcha, hurling his iron fist into Yamcha's gut. Yamcha coughed as blood flew out of his mouth. Yamcha couldn't breathe, Piccolo's fist firmly lodged in place.

"Do you see now, fool? No mere human can stop me!" Piccolo yanked his fist out swiftly and, in one powerful blow from both fists, hammered Yamcha towards the ground. Piccolo looked down at the debris, quote satisfied with his domination of Yamcha.

Yamcha dashed off the ground, throwing a fist forward. Piccolo raised his forearm and blocked the attack. Piccolo countered with a quick jab that Yamcha barely managed to catch. Yamcha then swung a kick at Piccolo that was easily jumped over. Piccolo slammed his foot into Yamcha's cheek, leaving large, purple welt.

Yamcha staggered back, wiping blood on the back of his hand. "I'll show you my signature technique! Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha shouted, lunging forward. A red aura surrounded him as he swung his left foot out, slamming it into Piccolo's face. The demon took a step back, suprised by the blow.

Yamcha quickly followed it up with dozens of blows. They rained down on King Piccolo's chest, knocking him back a couple inches with each hit. Yamcha then slammed both fists into Piccolo's chest, making Piccolo slide back.

Piccol grinned, spitting on the ground. "Is that the best you can do?" He taunted, swinging a fist. Yamcha and Piccolo pummeled one another fiercely, each blow kicking up dirt. Piccolo then sprang in the air away from Yamcha. He dove towards the ground, arms outstretched. Just as he was about to collide with Yamcha, Yamcha vanished and reappeared behind Piccolo.

'These humans have some tricks up their sleeves. But mere tricks won't save them from extinction!' Piccolo thought to himself.

Yamcha cupped his hands at his side and began forming energy."Kamehameha!" He thrust his palms out launching a bright blue wave of energy. Piccolo reached his hand out, catching the attack. A small explosion ensued, kicking up dust.

"So you are in league with the little boy. He performed that same attack," Piccolo said, suprised. For the two of them to have been comrades, this one was less than half as strong as the other.

Yamcha looked surprised. Piccolo had just confirmed what he and Bulma had thought. Goku was the second fighter the news mentiond, so what happened to him? "What happened to the 'little boy' you me mentioned?" Yamcha asked. He knew it couldn't be good news.

"Why, I killed him of course," Piccolo said casually.

Enraged, Yamcha launched himself forward, his right arm pulled back to deliver a punch. Piccolo leapt forward to meet him.

Dodging the far too obvious punch, King Piccolo threw a spinning kick that connected with the center of Yamcha's chest. Immediately, Yamcha was bent double and launched to one side. King Piccolo teleported above him and smashed an elbow down into the back of Yamcha's neck, sending him crashing into the ground.

The two blows had completely knocked the wind out of Yamcha. Gasping for breath, he tried to rise, but Piccolo fired a small blast of energy that knocked him back down with blinding speed.

Piccolo let Yamcha pull himself up, grinning widely. He had been using only half his power and still dominated his opponent. "I'm growing bored of you, fool," Piccolo said, lazily landing on the ground below. Yamcha was panting, cut and bruised all over.

Piccolo's right foot kicked off the ground and he planted his fist into Yamcha's gut, repeatedly slamming his fist back and forth. Yamcha coughed and retched blood out over and over, unable to catch his breath. Piccolo quickly slammed his other fist into the side of Yamcha's temple. The warrior stumbled backwards, dazed and confused.

King Piccolo lunged forward, his right arm cocked back. He swung his fist, cleanly and precisely, ripping through Yamcha's stomach until it had ripped all the way through his back.

Yamcha choked in agony, knowing this was it. He would never see his beloved Bulma's face again, or hang out with his best friends. Piccolo twisted his fist harshly and yanked it out, wiping the blood on the dying Yamcha's gi.

Piccolo rudely kicked Yamcha in the ribs, sending him to the ground. He laid sprawled out, blood drenching his body. Piccolo began to laugh. That was another victory today. "Hahahahaha! I'm on a roll today!" Piccolo laughed, blasting in the air towards West City.

"No mortal on Earth has a chance to stop me!" Piccolo boasted, his aura leaving a blue trail across the sky.

The dying Yamcha lay on the desert ground. "I'm sorry Bulma. I tried my best, but it wasn't good enough," were Yamcha's dying thoughts as everything faded to black.

Meanwhile in West City...

"Mom, hurry up! We don't have much time!" Bulma shouted, shoving a suitcase into the back of a car. She had been helping evacuate West City for the past 30 minutes and now she was rushing to get her parents out. But she couldn't help but feel she was using borrowed time. Yamcha had gave his life so that they could leave the city before Piccolo arrived.

She shook her head and watched her mom come out of the Capsule Corp building with one last suitcase. It had taken a lot to convince her parents to leave. Bulma took the suitcase from Mrs. Briefs and wedged it in the trunk. She slammed it shut and walked to the front of the car. Bulma sat in the driver's seat, with Launch in the passenger's seat next to her. Her parents slid into the back seats of the car.

Bulma strapped her seatbelt on and checked everyone else's was on. "Everyone ready? Alright, let's get out of here." Just as Bulma was about to step on the gas pedal, she saw something flying in the air. A look of horror crossed her face as she realized what it was. Bulma stomped the gas pedal and herr car shot forward, speeding through the streets.

Other people stood in the streets, staring up in fear. People began screamed in terror, shoving others out the way. Some tripped and were trampled on, no one bothering to help them. All the while being watched from above.

King Piccolo had come to a stop. He floated a couple hundred meters in the air, staring down upon West City. As soon as he arrived, people began pointing up and fleeing in sheer terror. Piccolo grinned, loving to watch the people run off in fear of him. It made him feel so...powerful.

Piccolo lazily extended his right index finger out. A dark orange glow formed on his outstretched finger. The beam of orange energy flew from his finger and into a large skyscraper.

It struck the base of the building, utterly destroying the first five floors. Everyone on those floors had been completely vaporized in a matter of seconds. There was a loud whining sound as the building began to collapse. It crashed onto the ground and smashed several other buildings, along with dozens of people.

Piccolo grinned at his handy work. "That wasn't too bad," Piccolo bragged, surveying the destruction. He spotted a large crowd of people scrambling through the streets, desperately searching for safety. Piccolo took aim and fired another beam. It landed in the center of the crowd, exploding in the middle and sending gore splattering onto the roads.

Piccolo landed in the street, just in front of an old man and his family. The family looked terrified, and one of the children was bawling. "P-please, King Piccolo, spare me and my family," the old man desperately plead.

Piccolo enjoyed watching him beg for his life. "Hmm, let me think...no!" Piccolo sent a finger beam blasting through the old man's head. It went through the back of his head and painted his family in blood and brains. The man dropped, a penny sized hole left in his head.

The rest had no time to react before they themselves were speared by energy beams. Piccolo began moving on to other people, each killed by either a finger beam or large explosion. Within an hour, hundreds lay dead on the ground, the streets tinged red from blood. But Piccolo was quickly growing bored.

King Piccolo began to gather his energy. Soon an egg formed inside him, and he spat it out. It landed on the asphalt, white with specks of green. Within secomds, cracks formed along the surface of the egg and it wobbled around. The egg shell split open and out hatched Piccolo's new son.

He was tall and lanky, skinny with little to no visible muscle mass. His skin was a light yellow color and his eyes were large, milky orbs with small black pupils. Several horns stuck out on the back of his skull and he had a beak like mouth. King Piccolo placed his hand on his son's head.

"Your name is...Harp," Piccolo dubbed his newly hatched son. Harp smiled at his father. "The first thing I want you to do is to help me televise a broadcast worldwide," Piccolo instructed.

"Yes my father," Harp's scratchy voice said.

Just a couple hours later, King Piccolo stood in a newsroom in front of a camera. "Do it now, Harp," Piccolo ordered. Harp nodded and turned the camera on. Suddenly, worldwide, television's were being interupted and Piccolo appeared on the screens. People looked in fear at the demon on their screens.

"Hello, pitful people of this world. I just wanted to make a little announcement. I'm revising the rules to my game. Instead of destroying one city annually, I'll be destroying a city monthly. That is all that is changing. Otherwise, the same laws apply. Thank you, and carry on with your meaningless lives."

Harp turned the camera off and the broadcast ended. Piccolo and Harp exited the building. "Okay, son, our next order of business is building my castle. I want it here." Piccolo sent an orange beam down at the domed building of Capsule Corp. It exploded upon impact and destroyed everything within a 20 block radius, leaving a gaping hole of dirt and dust.

"I'll give you some laborers; you will work on the design. Make it look fitting for the king of demons," Piccolo said. With that, he spat out three more eggs.

Each egg hatched, revealing Piccolo's newest sons. Piccolo looked at the one on the left. He was quite large and fat, resembling Drum greatly, yet he was a solid dark green, and a pair of wings sprouted out from his back. "Your name is...Organ," Piccolo named him.

Piccolo then turned to the one in the middle. This one was lavender in skin, and was very bulky with muscle. He had two curved horns protruding from his head. "Your name shall be...Chello."

Piccolo turned to face the last one. He was short and stubby, with turqoise skin. He had ridges and bumps all over his skin. His head was very round, like a blueberry. "And you are...Ukulele."

Piccolo took a few steps back to examine his sons. Satisfied, he said, "Your jobs are to construct my castle. You will listen Harp."

'Now, I have some unfinished business with the fat welp who killed Cymbal,' King Piccolo thought to himself. He took off into the air, heading towards the 'fat welp'. No petty human would kill one of his sons and get away with it.

King Piccolo zoomed through the air, leaving a blue trail of energy in his wake. He had a look of anger on his face. 'When I find him, I'll punish him severely,' King Piccolo thought. As he flew through the air, he continously searched for the ki that belonged to Yajirobe.

A sinister grin spread across Piccolo's face when he homed in on the ki source. Within minutes, he found the person he was looking for. Piccolo set down on the ground quietly and slowly walked forward through the forest. The smell of roasted meat wafted through the air. King Piccolo followed it into a clearing, where his prey sat eating cooked dinosaur meat.

King Piccolo walked into the clearing, not trying to conceal his presence in the least bit, but Yajirobe was too busy eating to notice him. King Piccolo raised his hand and fired a ki blast at the meat in Yajirobe's hand. The pudgy man looked up, startled, as his dinner was completely vaporized.

"Hey, fat ass, don't you think you've had enough to eat?" King Piccolo asked mockingly. Yajirobe immediatly leapt to his feet and drew his katana.

"Hey, who do ya think your callin' fat ass?! That was my dinner!" Yajirobe yelled. Yajirobe leapt forward, swinging his sword wildly.

King Piccolo laughed as he bobbed and weaved in and out of Yajirobe's swings with ease. He barely had to exert himself to dodge the attacks. Piccolo caught the blade in his hand, stopping Yajirobe's attacks. Yajirobe struggled to pull his sword out of Piccolo's grip. Piccolo slammed his palm into Yajirobe's diaphram, knocking the wind out him and causing him to let go of the sword.

"If I recall, you killed my son by slicing him into pieces and then roasting him. I only find this fitting," King Piccolo said. A twisted grin appeared on his and he turned rapidly, slicing Yajirobe in half at the waist. Piccolo quickly slashed the sword in multiple angles, turning Yajirobe into dozens of pieces. Piccolo extended his left hand and fired an energy wave, reducing Yajirobe to ashes.

"Well, that was easy," King Piccolo said disappointedly. He slowly floated in their air and flew back to what was once West City.

_Piccolo begins to create his new empire! I don't know about anyone else, but I liked the way Piccolo finished Yamcha off(sorry Yamcha fans). I felt it really showed just how powerful and cruel Piccolo is. Same thing with the attack on West City. Also, next chapter will mainly focus on a certain human and their trials._

_Power Levels:_

_King Piccolo[50% Power]-180_

_King Piccolo-260_

_Yamcha-120_

_Yamcha[Kamehameha]-150_

_Yajirobe-160_

_Harp-50_

_Organ&amp;Chello&amp;Ukulele-80 each_

_And now to answer some questions from last chapter:_

_Q: Well I have to say that I like this story already. I think this scenario is very possible and could have a large impact on the story in its entirety. My only questions are is this it for Goku, Roshi, and Chaotzu, and Krillin? If not will they receive training from King Kai?_

_A: Let me just I'm glad you like the story so far. And no, this probably isn't the last for those four. And it is quite possible for them to train with King Kai, but it would take a lot longer than in canon. Besides, I'm sure Roshi would just be mister pervert of heaven. Not sure about the other three._

_Q: Just wondering but in this tale did king piccolo kill the dragon like in cannon?_

_A: Yes, yes he did._

_Q: Are you going to cover the Saiyan Saga - Majin saga too?_

_A: After I'm done covering what would have been the last of Dragon Ball, I am most definitly doing the Saiyan Saga and Namek/Frieza saga. I might have a few movies in it, but I haven't thought that far ahead._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Trial and Error:**

Bulma, along with her parents and Launch, had drove nearly five hundred miles away from West City before stopping. They set up a Capsule house to stay in for time being. The Briefs family had been quite depressed about abandoning their home, and no matter how hard she tried, Launch couldn't cheer them up.

Bulma and Launch soon decided to go and recover Goku and Tien's bodies. They were unaware of Shenron's death and still thought they would be able to revive their friends. Bulma and Launch climbed into a capsule plane and flew to the site of what used to be the capital of the world.

The pair looked around the area to find their friends bodies. While Bulma looked for Goku's body, Launch kept looking for Tien's. She found him laying face down on the ground. "Hey Bulma, get over here! I found Tien, and guess what? He's still alive!" Launch shouted excitedly. Bulma rushed over and saw Tien standing. He was bruied, battered, and bloody, but he was still alive.

"H-hey, Bulma, I need you to take me to Korin's Tower. There is a special holy water that if I drank it, I would surely gain enough power to avenge everyone and defeat Piccolo once and for all," Tien said.

"No, you aren't going anywhere! You need to rest," Bulma said, authority in her voice.

"But, I need to-"

"No buts, mister!" Bulma interrupted. Tien hung his head, defeated. The three spent hours looking for Goku's body, but never found. Saddened,the group went back to the capsule house, but not before picking up Yamcha's body. When they got back, Tien was forced to rest. The next day, Bulma and Tien took Yamcha's body to Kame House, where Oolong, Puar, and Turtle were with Chiaotzu and Roshi's bodies.

Puar got upset at the sight of his best friend dead. Tien watched the others mourning and crying. Tien only stood quietly, looking at Chiaotzu's body. 'I promise I'll avenge you, Chiaotzu! You and all our friends!'

"Guys, I hate to be the bringer of more bad news, but Piccolo killed Shenron. That means no more wishes," Tien said.

"What do you mean he killed Shenron?!" Bulma shouted in disbelief. She began pounding Tien's chest.

"Bulma, please take me to Korin's Tower now. I'll get strong enough to avenge everyone," Tien said. He would have flown there, but he hadn't regained his energy enough to fly yet.

"Alright then, get in the plane," Bulma said solemnly. The two climbed into the plane, and took off. Bulma had checked a map of the tower's location the night before, so she already knew where to fly. The ride was quiet; neither had anything to say. Soon the tower entered their view. It stretched hundreds of feet upwards. Bulma flew the plane straight up. They could see the top of the tower. Bulma slowed the plane down as they reached the top.

"Thanks for the ride, Bulma," Tien thanked Bulma, leaping out the plane and into the tower's platform, which supported a large palace. He was in a big room with no walls, just railing and a ceiling supported by pillars. Tien saw that no one was there except a white cat. "That's weird, no one is here. I wonder where Master Korin is?" Tien wondered aloud. There was a giggle that Tien clearly hear. 'Did that cat just laugh?' Tien asked himself.

Tien shook his head. He was still exhausted. His mind was playing tricks on him. But just as he turned to leave, the cat turned and began to laugh. "Where you going? I got you good, didn't I? Hi, I'm Korin, what can I do for you?"

Tien was surprised, but it wasn't the most surprising thing he had ever seen. "Sir, I would like to drink the holy-"

"I know why you're here. You want to drink the holy water so that you can beat Piccolo," Korin interrupted.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Tien asked.

"I read your mind. I wouldn't be much of a hermit master if I couldn't, now would I? But while your intentions are pure, I'm afraid I can't let you drink the water," Korin said.

Tien was shocked. Didn't Korin understand he needed the water to save the Earth from Piccolo? "But why not?" Tien asked frantically.

"I only let those who climb the tower without help drink the water. And you, sir, definitely had outside help," Korin explained.

"But-"

"There are no excuses! Now scram," Korin said. With that, he smacked Tien off the tower with his staff. The triclops fell through the air, the ground quickly speeding towards him. Just before he hit the ground, he halted himself with his ki. 'That crazy cat, he nearly killed me! I guess the only way I'm getting that water is by climbing the tower.'

Tien began his long climb up the tower. He scrambled up the tower at blinding speeds. Tien climbed for an entire hour straight before he let himself rest. A cloud floated past his head; Tien had climbed hundreds of feet above the ground, yet the top still wasn't visible. Tien panted, hugging the tower so he wouldn't fall. 'How much longer will it take to reach the top?' Tien wondered. Tien felt he would never reach the top of the tower.

Tien kept climbing and climbing, and quite a few hours had passed since he started climbing. But Tien kept going, until eventually...

"I'll never reach the top...wait, I see something," Tien said excitedly. Upon closer inspection, Tien realized what it was. "I-it's the top! I've done it; I've finally reached the top!"

With renewed vigor, Tien dashed up the side of the tower. He wasted no time in pulling himself through one of the holes in the bottom of the palace. He had finally done it. He had made it to the top, in no more than 8 hours, too!

Tien walked upstairs onto the platform where Korin awaited him. "Congrats on making it up the tower so fast. As a matter of fact, I think you were the fastest of anyone who has climbed the tower," Korin complimented.

"Now may I drink the water, Master Korin?" Tien asked. Tien saw no reason that he couldn't now that he had climbed the tower.

"I'm happy to give you some, but are you sure you will be able to drink it?" Korin asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Tien asked.

"Well, it's just that I'm going to be preventing you from getting the water," Korin said with a grin. Korin swung his staff at Tien, knocking him away from the flask of water.

"Hey, what was that all about?!" Tien shouted angrily. Tien had climbed up the tower so he could drink the water, and now Korin was going back on his word?

"If you want to drink the holy water, try to take the flask," Korin dared.

Tien made a lunge for the flask of water. But the cat quicly jumped and slammed his foot into Tien's side. Tien bounced and rolled a few feet on the ground. "Hey, I thought you said I could drink the water!"

"You need to prove you're worthy of drinking the holy water-through combat," Korin said.

The hermit took the flask of water and placed it on the end of his staff, waving it around. Tien made a dash for the flask, but Korin simply sidestepped. Tien kept chasing after Korin, but each time he dodged out of the way.

"At this rate, you'll never get it. You aren't reading your opponents movements, simply reacting to them," Korin criticized.

"I would have gotten the water by now if I weren't so tired from climbing the tower," Tien complained.

"I have a solution for that," Korin announced. He tossed something small to Tien. Tien quickly caught it and opened his palm to see what it was.

"What the heck? It's just a bean! Wait...are these one of the mystical senzu beans?" Tien asked. He had heard about the legendary senzu beans. It was said that just one bean was enough to completely restore anyone to full health and provide ten days worth of food.

Korin simply nodded his head. Tien was quick to consume the bean, which was quite bland and hard. Instantly, Tien felt all his strength completely restored.

Tien rushed at Korin, arms out stretched. But even at full strength, Korin was able to dodge him. "What an incredible speed!" Tien marvelled. For the next couple hours, Tien chased after Korin, but he was unable to catch the cat. Tien sat, panting heavily.

"How long did it take the last person to come to get the water?" Tien asked. He knew Goku had been the last person to climb the tower and wanted to know how fast his rival had been in getting the water.

"It took him only three days," Korin said. Tien's eyes widened in surprise. Goku was so very talented that it amazed him. Tien would try even harder to get the water now.

Tien leapt to his feet, eager to get the water. Tien dashed at Korin, but he only hit an after image. Tien was already out of breath again. "How come I'm already out of breath?" Tien wondered aloud.

"We are up at a very high altitude. The air up here is very thin. You're lungs haven't been conditioned to the air," Korin explained. A smile grew on his face. "You want to drink the holy water, yes? Then go get it!" Korin said as he tossed the flask over the rail. Tien quickly dashed down the tower to the flask.

When Tien reached the bottom, he picked up the flask. But there was something different about it. It wasn't the same flask the water had been in. Only then did Tien realize he had been tricked. "Gah, that darn cat fooled me!" Tien raced up the tower.

Tien quickly reached the top, panting. "What was all that for?!" Tien shouted.

Korin chuckled and said, "Don't you appreciate the extra training? It took you eight hours to climb the tower the first time, and you just made the round trip in only two hours. That is some serious progress."

'Korin is right, I have made progress,' Tien thought, amazed at how much progress he had already.

"Now then, back to business. Steal the flask of holy water," Korin said as he waved the real flask around.

Tien nodded his head and resumed chasing Korin. "Your getting better at keeping up with me," Korin remarked. The two trained till nightfall before resting that night. The next day, they began their training again.

Tien stayed on the offensive, pummeling Korin. Korin blocked the blows, but each hit knocked him back a step. The cat leapt back to try and put distance between each other. Tien quickly followed him and spun around, lashing his foot out. Korin couldn't dodge in midair and the kick connected, knocking the flask out of his hand and over the railing.

Tien quickly jumped over the railing for the flask. "It isn't worth it, you'll fall!" Korin shouted. He rushed over and peered over the railing. He was surprised to see Tien floating in midair, holding the flask.

'This one is much more advanced than any previous person to come up here. He already knows bukujutsu!' Korin thought.

Tien floated back up and landed inside. "I can drink the water, right?" Tien asked for confirmation. Korin nodded in consent, so Tien pulled the cork out of the flask. He quickly gulped down the water. But something was wrong.

"I don't feel any stronger," Tien said confusedly.

Korin smiled and said, "Of course you don't feel stronger. The 'holy water' is just ordinary rain water."

"Just ordinary rain water? Then what was the point of trying to get it?" Tien asked. He felt he had wasted his time by going to Korin.

"By climbing up and down the tower, and by trying to steal the flask from me, they were exercises for increasing your strength," Korin explained.

It was true; Tien's strength had increased. But not nearly enough to beat Piccolo. "Master Korin, could I stay and train with you?" Tien asked hopefully.

"Sure, I see no reason not to," Korin said.

And so for the next three months, Tien trained with Korin. During that time, King Piccolo had conquered three more cities, and created a dozen more sons. Soon, Tien surpassed Korin, but it still wouldn't be enough.

"You have surpassed my strength, but I am afraid that it won't be enough to defeat Piccolo," Korin said. Korin was contemplating having Tien drink the Ultra Divine Water, but he knew Tien couldn't. His heart wasn't quite pure yet, as it was stained with anger and the desire for revenge against Piccolo. There was only one person who could help Tien now.

Korin went downstairs. After a few minutes, he returned upstairs with a shiny silver bell. He handed it to Tien and said, "I'm sending you to the one person stronger than I am, Kami. This little bell is to show that I sent you to him. Just fly straight up to reach his lookout."

Tien put the bell in his pocket and slowly levitated out the tower. "Thanks for everything, Master Korin!" Tien shouted before blasting off into the air. A white trail of light was left in his wake.

'I can only hope Kami can make him strong enough...' Korin thought as he watched Tien disappear from sight.

Tien soon saw something large floating in the air. As Tien reached it, he landed on the polished floor of the lookout. There were palm trees and flowers on the lookout's deck that swayed in the light breeze. In the center, a palace sat, containing many a mystical chambers and rooms.

There was no one in sight but a dark skinned, portly genie. Tien pulled the bell out of his pocket and said, "I came to train under Kami."

The genie glanced at the bell and said, "My name is Mr. Popo, and I am Kami's assistant. You are eligible to be tested. You must defeat me in a fight."

Tien scoffed, getting into stance. There was no way this genie could win. Tien disappeared and reappeared behind Popo, swinging a kick at the back of Popo's head. But the kick was quickly and casually blocked by Popo's forearm. Poo hadn't even turned to face Tien before throwing his foot back, striking Tien in the cheek.

Tien rubbed his cheek, a bruise already forming. 'That was just a lucky hit,' Tien thought as he dashed forward, raining kicks and punches down upon the genie. Popo easily blocked and dodged the attacks, putting no effort into his defense.

The triclops was suddenly struck by one of Popo's powerful fists and sent flying across the lookout, skidding to a halt at the edge of the lookout's deck. Tien extended his finger and shouted, "Dodonpa!" The Dodon Ray zoomed towards Mr. Popo, but the genie simply stood there.

The attack crashed into Popo, exploding upon impact. Dust was sent all over the lookout, and smoke rose into the air. When the smoke finally cleared, it revealed Popo, comletely unscathed.

Tien's eyes widened. No one had ever taken his Dodon Ray head on and remained unscathed. Tien lowered his head in defeat. He knew he couldn't win...yet. "Mr. Popo, may I stay and train myself so that I can try again?"

"Ah yes, I could give you lessons on controlling your movements, speed and sensing your opponents actions," Mr. Popo agreed.

"I promise to do whatever it takes to beat King Piccolo and free my friends from limbo," Tien vowed.

Just then, a rhythimic click-clack resonated from the palace. It grew louder and louder until a wrinkled green figure came out. He had a white robe with a blue cloak on. In the center of the robe was the Kami symbol. He looked strikingly similar to Piccolo, but Tien could feel his energy, and it was pure good.

"W-who are you, King Piccolo's father?" Tien said, taking a step back.

"It figures Korin wouldn't explain," the robed figure muttered. "I am Kami. Piccolo and I were once a single entity, but I split my essence in two in order to obtain the post of Earth's Guardian," Kami explained.

"Kami, is there anything you can do about Shenron's death? I was going to revive my friends Piccolo killed, but Piccolo killed Shenron," Tien said.

"I will restore Shenron so you can revive your friends, but only if you stay and train with me for a few years," Kami said.

"Thank you, sir, I'm very grateful," Tien said as he bowed.

Nearly eight months after Tien had started training on Kami's lookout, Kami had finally restored Shenron. Bulma and the others soon noticed that the Dragon Balls had become active. Kami gave Tien permission to join his friends for the event. They gathered them all and everyone met at Kame House.

"Dragon, come forth! Grant me this wish!" Bulma shouted. The Dragon Balls were encompassed in a glowing golden light. The sky turned black, the son completely blotted out. Shenron burst out of the Dragon Balls. Tien stepped back in surprise. This was Tien's first time witnessing the dragon's summoning.

"Speak, he who hath summoned me, and I shall grant any wish thou desires," Shenron's deep voice boomed.

"Please revive everyone who has been killed by King Piccolo and his sons," Bulma said.

"Your wish has been granted," Shenron said. He dispersed, the sky turned to normal, and the dragon balls were sent scattered across the world. Instantly, hundreds of thousands of people were revived worldwide. This included their friends, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Master Roshi. Everyone danced around and celebrated.

"Oh Yamcha, I thought I would never see you again," Bulma cried as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist. Yamcha hugged her back and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Yamcha turned towards Puar and gave his friend a hug. Tien and Chiaotzu hugged one another and Krillin started talking to Master Roshi.

"Hey, where's Goku? Shouldn't the wish have revived him?" Bulma asked.

Meanwhile, on a small planet in Otherworld...

Two people stood outside a small house on the North Kai's planet. One the portly deity himself, the other his latest student. The student was a kid with black, spiky hair and a tail. He had a halo around his head that suddenly disappeared.

"Hey kid, looks like you were revived by your friends," the King Kai observed.

"Aw man, but I just got here a few weeks ago. I want to keep training with you," the spiky haired boy whined.

"The Otherworld is no place for a living being to be! Besides, you might get seriously hurt here," King Kai replied.

"But can't you just heal me if I get hurt?" The boy asked.

"Yes, but-"

"So can I please just stay here to train awhile longer? After all, I'll need all the strength I can get to beat that monster," the boy interupted.

"Fine, but as soon as your training is done, your heading back to the world of the living. Got that, Goku?"

"Sure thing! Now back to training!"the cheerful kid said with a smile.

"Wait, first we should contact your friends and tell them what's going on. I'm sure they'll be wondering where you are," the Kai said.

"Oh yeah, we should probably explain things to them. But how can we talk to them?" Goku asked.

"Put your hand on my back," King Kai instructed.

"Like this?" The child asked, placing his palm on the Kai's back.

"Yes, like that. Now you can communicate with them through me," King Kai said.

"Why didn't we use this much earlier to talk to them?" Goku asked.

"Oh shut up and talk to them," the blue kai said in agitation.

"Hey guys, it's me!" The monkey-esque child said.

"Goku?!" Everyone shouted in surprise at hearing Goku's voice in their heads.

"Yup, it's me, guys," Goku's cheerful voice said in their heads.

"Where are you, and how are you talking to us?" Tien asked.

"Well you see, when I died, a strange green man who looked like Piccolo named Kami gave me permission to train with a really strong guy named King Kai. First, I had to run on a path called Snake Way, which took me a whole eight months to run it was so long. After that I finally reached King Kai. His place has a gravity of ten times that of Earth's! I had to chase his monkey and catch him too, and that took me 64 days, just to catch the stupid monkey. Since then, King Kai has been teaching me to harness ki so I can learn his special techniques. As for how I'm talking to you, that's cuz' of King Kai," Goku explained.

"So Goku, when will you be returning?" Bulma asked.

"Once I'm done with my training, however long that'll be. I promise to make it back as soon as possible! I gotta get back to training, so g'bye everyone," Goku said before cutting off the mental link.

Everyone stood around on silence before Tien spoke up. "Hey guys, why don't you come train with me at the lookout? I'm sure Kami won't mind," Tien suggested.

Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Krillin all agreed to go with Tien to train on the lookout. As they were about to leave, Master Roshi asked, "All the fighters from the last two Tenka'chi Budokai tournaments who were killed by King Piccolo and his sons have been revived, so why don't you recruit some of them?"

"That's not a bad idea, old timer," Yamcha said.

"But first, let's head to the lookout. Follow me, guys," Tien said as he began floating up into the air. But Krillin and Yamcha didn't take to the air. Tien's face flushed slightly and he said, "Sorry guys, I forgot you two couldn't fly."

Tien carried Yamcha in his arms while Chiaotzu carried Krillin with his telekinesis. "Man, this is so embarrassing," Yamcha whined. Everyone laughed at the former bandit.

Meanwhile at King Piccolo's castle...

King Piccolo had been seated on his throne when suddenly, the sky turned pitch black. But just as quickly as the sky turned black, it returned to normal. But something was different from before. Hundreds of thousands of ki signatures had suddenly appeared on Earth. That was when he pieced things together. The sky turning dark, the ki signatures appearing: Kami had restored Shenron, and that someone had gone and made a wish to revive the people he killed.

'Curse that impudent Kami! I would kill him if our lives weren't linked!' King Piccolo thought angrily.

Beside him, a small demon child sat on a small throne that looked like King Piccolo's. The child wore the same outfit as King Piccolo and greatly resembled his father. "Father, what just happened?" He asked.

"Nothing very important, my son. Let's go out and kill people together, Junior," King Piccolo answered.

Piccolo Jr. smiled and stood up. "Finally, I will have my first kill," he said with a chuckle. The two exited the castle and flew towards the nearest city.

_Boy, that was a boring chapter. Not much happened, but I promise things will get more interesting soon. I decided to upload this one a little early, so yay. So now we found out Goku is training with King Kai, but how will this differ from canon? And when will Goku return? Also, the Z-Fighters are training with Kami much earlier than in canon, but will it be enough to beat King Piccolo?_

_Also, Piccolo Junior was made, but he is different from his canon counterpart. He isn't a reincarnation bent on revenge. King Piccolo created him to continue his legacy if he ever died. After all, he isn't immortal, he just dosen't age anymore. He knows he might eventually die one day, so he had a prince._

_Power Levels:_

_Tien-180_

_Tien[Post Korin's Training]-210_

_Tien[Dodonpa]-400_

_Korin-190_

_Mr. Popo-1,030_

_Kami-220_

_Piccolo Jr.-?_

_Q&amp;A:_

_Q: will raditz save the day?_

_A: Perhaps he might do something that benefits Earth upon his arrival; then again, maybe not._

Q: It is very sad to see most of the Zi-Fighters killed by Piccolo however, I think that after the last chapter that this would be the most logical result. This chapter had a good pace and King Piccolo accomplished a lot. As for the Dead Sea fighters I know that it would take them a longer time to reach King Kai. All of the dead Warriors must be feeling at least some degree of self loathing and guilt because they failed to stop Piccolo and save their loved ones. I think that this would especially apply to Master Roshi. If you think about it he failed to beat King Piccolo twice and I think that he would try to make up for his mistakes knowing that he can become stronger in the afterlife. anyway I think that this story has the potential to go far and I like it. Keep up the good work and have a nice day.

_A: Thank you for leaving such a nice and insightful review! Yes, you're right that the dead Z-Fighters would feel guilty and think about how they were too weak to save everyone. But Master Roshi saw Shenron be killed and thinks he will never be brought back. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4-The Assimilation:**

Six months had come and gone. In that time, the Earth's population had been reduced by nearly 10%. King Piccolo had ordered the destruction of many cities in his rage against Kami. Few cities remained untouched, and people living in those cities often fled into the mountains or forests, but their villages were found and destroyed.

King Piccolo had created more warped sons of his that were much more powerful than most of King Piccolo's other sons, as they were created specifically for killing strong humans. King Piccolo had also further trained Prince Piccolo in the ways of the demon, substancially increasing his strength.

King Piccolo was in one of the aforementioned that hadn't been attacked yet, specifically South City, to do just that: attack the city. He had brought along a few of his sons to join in on the fun. They were currently tearing apart a group of people with their bare hands.

King Piccolo extended his finger and fired a yellow beam. It struck someone in the back, instantly killing them. Piccolo grinned, relishing in his happiness at killing 'the inferior race'. There wasn't a single human left alive that could oppose him.

But King Piccolo had his own doubts about that. When the dragon balls had been used six months ago, it revived everyone he and his family had killed the past year. And he assumed that included the boy that had caused him so much trouble: Son Goku.

If the boy was alive, it was a great probability that he would come back to fight him, stronger than ever. So King Piccolo had pushed himself harder than ever, becoming the strongest he had ever been his whole life. Piccolo could only hope it would be enough.

King Piccolo's eyes glowed red before two beams of energy decimated an entire city block. People cried out as they were vaporized into ashes. "Cower in fear, pitiful humans! You are the inferior race and shall be enslaved by the almighty-URKGH!" King Piccolo moaned in pain as a small fist crashed into his gut. He boweled over clutching his gut.

King Piccolo's eyes darted from side to side, searching for his attacker. "Who dares to strike the demon King Pi-GAAH!" A powerful double fist slammed into the top of his head, sending Piccolo spiraling towards the earth. His body slammed into the asphalt, forming a crater. People fled in terror, screaming all the while.

King Piccolo pulled himself out of the ground, concrete dust falling off of his body. King Piccolo looked up and saw his worst enemy floating in the air: Goku. "So, the dragon balls brought you back, I suppose?" King Piccolo asked as the boy landed on the ground in front of him.

"Yeah, and this time, I'll definetly win!" Goku said, clenching his fists tightly. Goku had grown a little taller and muscular since King Piccolo last saw him. His gi was almost the exact same, but he wore King Kai's kanji on his back.

"We'll see about that. Banjo, Violin, Guitar, come here," King Piccolo commanded. The three brothers immediately stopped their carnage and walked over to their father obediently.

"What is it, father?" Banjo asked. Banjo was a little more than 7 feet tall, with four thick, muscular arms and scarlet skin. He had a black stripe on his head and his eyes were a pale yellow. Banjo also wore the signature purple gi of his group, the elite Budokai Ma, that bore Piccolo's kanji. He was the strongest of his three brothers.

Violin was the second strongest, whom had orange skin and also had bulging muscles like his brother. He had 4 curved horns protruding from his skull. Violin also had horns on his shoulders and back.

Then finally, there was Guitar, and he was the weakest of the group. He shared the same physique as his brothers, but otherwise, he looked quite different. His skin was a sickly pale green, with small bumps covering his whole body. A large fin protruding from his head, and he had thick, orange lips.

King Piccolo turned to face them and said, "I wan't you to fight this boy...together. Do not underestimate him; he is quite possibly the strongest human to ever exist."

King Piccolo knew his sons couldn't win, but he wanted to gauge Goku's power level. He watched as his sons stepped forward, their faces clearly showing their eagerness. Piccolo almost pitied his sons; almost. He had no real emotional attachment to any of his sons but Piccolo Junior, and even that was only because he would be his successor.

Goku cocked his fist back as he dashed forward, his blue aura flaring up around him. He swung his fist forward, catching Guitar in the center of his torso. In an instant, the green skinned demon's chest cavity was caved in. There was a loud squelch as Guitar's internal organs were crushed. Guitar spewed blood out of his mouth as his corpse collapsed to the ground.

Goku looked in surprise at Guitar's dead body. "Wow, that guy was really weak. I wasn't even using a fifth of my power and he died from one punch!" Goku exclaimed.

Banjo and Violin stepped forward, enraged. "We aren't nearly as weak as our brother! Together, we'll crush you easily!" Violin shouted. The two demons attacked in unison. Violen swung a sloppy downward punch from above, while Banjo swung two right fists at Goku's side.

Without flinching, Goku disappeared, making the two demons hit thin air. They looked around, searching for their opponent. Goku reappeared on top of a nearby building. "Huh, you guys sure are slow. You talk tough, but you could use a little more training," Goku suggested. Without meaning to, he further enraged the brothers.

King Piccolo was impressed so far. He had easily killed Guitar with one blow, which was impressive in itself. Now, Goku was easily evading his sons attacks. But judging by Gokus movements, Piccolo could still beat him.

"Hold still, you stupid brat!" Banjo screamed in anger. He charged a ball of energy in each hand and began firing a series of blasts. At first, it was easy to dodge or deflect the blasts, but they just kept coming. While Goku was distracted with the blasts, Violin dashed behind him and swung a double fist down onto Goku's back, sending him crashing through an abandoned building.

"Ha, take that stupid kid! Not so tough now, are ya?" Violin boasted, believing the battle to be won. But suddenly, the rubble began to move and Goku blasted the rubble off of him. Goku rolled his shoulder back before suddenly blasting off the ground and throwing a spinning kick at Violin. It connected with the side of Violin's skull, instantly shattering the demon's skull and crushing his brain.

"That was the last straw, boy! Prepare to meet your maker!" Banjo launched upward, firing a quick flurry of punches at Goku. Though his blows were powerful and precise, showing some surprising skill, they didn't do anything but knock Goku back a little bit.

Goku swung his fist forward, plowing into Banjo's gut. Banjo boweled over and retched, but had no time to recover, as Goku quickly slammed an elbow into the top of his head. Banjo crashed into the ground, feeling bones break. Goku was upon him in a second, pummeling his stomach with extreme force. Banjo's insides were turned to jelly by Goku's continuous pounding. Banjo lay, bloodied and dead.

"Your next, Piccolo," Goku threatened, turning towards King Piccolo and glaring.

"In your dreams! Your going straight back to hell!" King Piccolo snarled as he fired to red beams from his eyes. Goku vanished just before the beams could strike; the blasts instead vaporized a building behind Goku.

King Piccolo fired off a few finger beams, each one blowing apart the ground and narrowly missing Goku each time. Growing frustrated, Piccolo fired off a large ball of ki which destroyed where Goku had been standing, leaving a smoking crater in the earth. Goku burst from the smoke and gave a loud yell, roundhouse kicking the demon in the jaw and sending him spinning backwards.

Goku quickly vanished from sight and reappeared behind King Piccolo, his arm pulled back. Goku slammed his fist into Piccolo's cheek, sending him spiraling like a football through the air. Piccolo corrected himself and dashed forward, throwing a fist forward. Goku turned into an afterimage at the last second, and Piccolo's fist instead struck a building behind Goku, making the building collapse. Goku appeared Piccolo and slammed his boots into Piccolo's back, sending the demon sprawled across the ground.

'Gah...this child is a monster! At this rate, I'm good as dead!' King Piccolo thought grimly.

'No...there's still a way. I can easily surpass this boy. Now how do I distract him enough to get away?' King Piccolo wondered. A sick grin suddenly spread across his face.

"You want to defeat me, right? And you also want to protect the lives of innocents. Well now it's time to choose which one is more important!" King Piccolo delivered his ultimatum with a snarl. Piccolo fired an Explosive Demon Wave from each hand down at the city. It was time for Goku to make a choice: save the millions of people still in the city, or chase after King Piccolo and finish him now. Goku decided he could beat Piccolo later. Goku raced down to deflect the two attacks.

...

Mister Popo stumbled away from the advancing, wounded King Piccolo. He could easily stop King Piccolo, but he knew of the connection between their lives. Kami appeared injured, leaning heavily on his gnarled staff. The Z-Fighters watched in horror as Piccolo staggered towards Kami.

"Kami, you have to fuse with me, otherwise-"

"Kami dosen't have to do anything for you! You made a mistake in coming here. Your reign of terror ends today, monster!" Tien interupted. He dashed forward, slamming a fist hard into King Piccolo's stomach and knocking the wind out of the demon. Tien quickly followed it up with an uppercut to the chin, leaving the dazed demon laying on the floor.

King Piccolo staggered to his feet, purple blood dripping down his chin. Before Piccolo could make his move, Tien lunged forward, peppering the weakened demon with powerful punches and kicks. Every blow caused Kami to grunt and slump further down on his staff. His breathing was short, and sweat ran down his face.

King Piccolo lay sprawled across the floor of the lookout, bruised and battered. The once white tiles of the lookout were now stained purple with Piccolo's blood. An orange beam began forming at Tien's finger tips, crackling with red electricity. "It's over for you! This is my newest technique, the Super Dodonpa!" Tien yelled.

"Tien, no, stop!" Popo said frantically, stepping in front of King Piccolo, his arms strectched out wide. "If you kill him, Kami dies too!" He shouted.

Tien's eyes widened at the revelation. His attack dispersed into thin air. "Is that true, Popo?" Tien asked in confusion.

"Yes, it is true. As you know, Kami and Piccolo were once one entity before Kami expelled the evil from himself to become guardian. But what you didn't know was that the two beings are linked; if one dies, so does the other," Popo explained.

"Ngh...no, Popo...you fool," Kami said weakly.

"Kami, why didn't you tell me?" Tien asked, landing on the ground beside Kami.

"Because I knew you wouldn't finish Piccolo off if you knew the truth," Kami said.

Tien shook his head and said, "I could have just trapped him with the Mafuba."

"I am afraid it is not that simple. Piccolo has grown too strong to be trapped by that technique," Kami said, disheartened.

"Gah...you old fool...I can feel my life slipping away from my wounds I don't have the energy to regenerate! If you don't fuse with me, we both die!" King Piccolo shouted, now barely on his feet.

"Master Kami, please...fuse with him. It's the only way..." Popo begged.

"Popo, give me your hand," Kami said, extending a shaky arm, which Popo took hold of. A white aura briefly engulfed the two, and Kami sighed when it passed. "I've just transferred ownership of the dragon balls and my knownledge of Otherworld to you."

Tears were forming in Popo's eyes. "My old friend, do not weep. I will still exist inside of Piccolo. Thank you for all these years of service," Kami said with a small smile.

"You stupid old...we don't have time for this sentimental nonsense! Get over here and fuse with me!" King Piccolo growled. "Quickly now, fuse!" He yelled, placing a hand on Kami's chest.

King Piccolo felt a warm sensation as he and Kami became one again, their souls melding together. A white aura flared around the two as Kami was sucked into Piccolo.

"This power...I'm invincible! No one can stop me now!" King Piccolo exclaimed.

At that moment, Goku arrived at the lookout. "W-woah, how did your power get so high?!" Goku shouted in shock.

"He's assimilated Kami and gained the power the two once had," Popo quickly answered.

"That explains it," Goku said with a grimace.

"Now you stand no chance against me. It's time for you to die, forever this time!" King Piccolo yelled. Instantly, the demon dashed across the battlefield, appearing just above Goku, and smashed his elbow directly into the top of Goku's head. Goku plummeted face first into the tiles of the lookout.

Goku slowly picked himself back up, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. He looked straight up at King Piccolo, wiping away the blood with the back of his hand, and said, "Looks like you got a decent boost in power. Maybe this time you'll actually be a challenge."

Goku dashed forward in a flash, swinging with his right fist. But King Piccolo was gone, having dodged with ease. Goku turned around, his eyes darting back and forth in search of the demon.

"Looking for me, boy?"

King Piccolo suddenly rocketed into the boy, his foot colliding violently with the side of Goku's jaw. The child went flying, bouncing and skidding across the surface of the lookout. This time, Goku was quick to get back to his feet, but not quick enough.

"Your much too slow, fool!" King Piccolo yelled, hitting Goku in the face with a flurry of jabs and punches. His speed was incredible too fast for the boy to block any of the powerful blows. Pausing at the end of his barrage, Piccolo swung a hard upwards kick into Goku's stomach and sent the boy flying.

King Piccolo's aura burst out around him, a solid blue light, and chased after the boy. Goku didn't even have a chance to recover. Before he knew it, Piccolo kicked him hard in the back, sending him flying even higher into the air. The demon then shot straight up into the sky, passing Goku and positioning himself right in his path.

"Not smiling now, are you, boy?" King Piccolo mocked. "Now you're going to die by my Explosive Demon Wave!"

The wave of power rushed out of King Piccolo's hands, its width great enough to swallow three or four Goku's whole. The boy's eyes bulged, showing the first look of fear he had displayed the entire fight. He was barely able to lift his hands up for a last minute block.

KABOOM! The beam exploded against Goku's palms, sending shockwaves ringing through the air. Goku plummeted towards the lookout, smoke trailing off his body as he fell. Just before impact, the demon lifted his leg and did a spin kick, sending Goku bouncing even further. Finally, the boy could rest, the series of blows leaving bruises all over. Blood dripped from his burnt body.

Only minutes before, Goku had absolutely dominated King Piccolo and his sons with minimal effort. Now, just from fusing with Kami, Piccolo had turned the tides. Everything Goku tried proved to be ineffective against the demon.

'Looks like that technique is the only way I can win.'

"Kaioken!" Goku shouted, a crimson aura surrounding him. Goku's power suddenly spiked, surpassing even King Piccolo's.

Goku suddenly charged, his speed surprising King Piccolo. Goku came in as if he were to kick, but swerved and tried to punch Piccolo directly in the chest. The demon barely sidestepped and slammed his fist down into the back of Goku's neck. As Goku went spinning towards the lookout, the demon flipped forward and landed a few well aimed punches. Goku crashed against the tiles, leaving red blood streaks.

Sensing another attack, Goku flashed back into Kaioken, rolling out of the way, but not before being punted into the air. Goku stopped himself and flew downwards, aiming a punch at King Piccolo's head. Piccolo blocked and flipped away, dodging a quick kick.

The two warriors flew toward each other, trading rapid blows. King Piccolo threw his elbow forward, catching Goku in the chin and snapping his head back. Goku was flung backwards, nearly crashing through one of the main lookout, but stopped himself and rebounded back into the air.

King Piccolo disappeared and reappeared behind Goku, swinging a punch, but the boy ducked under it. Goku turned and swung a kick at Piccolo, but the demon raised his forearm to block. The two began trading blows, each blow sending them higher into the air. Shockwaves revertebrated through the air, shaking the entire lookout. The other Z-Fighters watched in awe at the greatest fight they had ever witnessed.

WHAM! King Piccolo landed a double fist blow atop Goku's head, sending Goku tumbling into a tree. Goku barely had time to avoid a ki blast before being sent flying across the lookout. He stopped himself and fired a return ki blast. Piccolo easily deflected the blast, but while he was distracted, Goku flew forward and slammed a punch into the demon's cheek, knocking purple blood and spit out of his mouth.

Goku began pelting King Piccolo with dozens of lightning fast blows, each one leaving a dark bruise. Piccolo's body jerked with each hit; he was now bleeding greatly. Goku slammed his boot into Piccolo's chest and there was a cracking sound as one of his ribs broke. The demon king was launched through the air, tumbling end over end. Goku burst forward, quickly closing the distance, but Piccolo had recovered and slammed a powerful elbow into his face. Goku nimbly landed on his feet, panting from the amount of exertion he used when using the Kaioken. It was amazing that even with the Kaioken, King Piccolo was still able to keep up with Goku.

Goku wiped blood off his face with the back of his hand and said, "It's time to end this!"

Goku cupped his hands at his side, energy forming in them. "Ka...Me..." Goku chanted, the red energy growing bigger. "Ha...Me..." Though it was a different color, King Piccolo still recognized it: the signature attack of Goku. This time, he wouldn't be fooled in trying to block.

"HA!" Goku yelled, firing the Kaioken empowered Kamehameha straight at King Piccolo. Just before it would have reached him, King Piccolo leapt straight into the air and released his own attack.

"Explosive Demon Wave!" The blast kicked up a small mushroom cloud, obscuring everyone's vision for about a minute. King Piccolo waited for any sign of survival from the attack. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a scorched and panting Goku, whom had barely shielded himself with the two-fold Kaioken in time. Now he was completely exhausted, but Piccolo was still ready to go.

"Looks like your in no condition to fight. Now that you've lost, prepare to die!"

Everyone looked in shocked; none of them had expected this. King Piccolo raised his hand as if to attack, but nothing happened. A look of frustration and confusion appeared on his face, as if he wasn't expecting this result. 'Damn that Kami, he's controlling me from the inside!' King Piccolo realized. The demon landed before the people down below, staring at each of them. A cruel smile spread on his face.

"It seems you all have gotten lucky today. I was going to kill you lot, but Kami is still influencing me from within. But I will overcome his presence and return to kill you," the demon said. With that, he blasted off of the lookout.

...

Prince Piccolo Jr. was busy training when he felt a huge power heading towards him. It seemed familiar, but there was definetly something...different about it. The power source was now outside the castle and entering, heading in his direction. Now it was outside his training area, quickly approachong, and then...

Piccolo Junior's eyes widened when it was his father who walked in, his power increased by more than 20 times since earlier that day. He marvelled at his father's incredible strength, and how many years it would take to catch up to him, nonetheless surpass him.

"Guh...f-father what did you do while you were away?" Piccolo Junior barely managed to get out. His father merely smiled at his son's barely contained fear.

"All I'm going to tell you is that Kami and I have fused. I'm leaving for awhile to...well, it's none of your business. Anyway, take care of the empire while I'm away," King Piccolo said before suddenly blasting off the ground and towards Yunzabit Highlands.

...

After a few minutes, King Piccolo reached Yunzabit Heights. Mountain's stretched across the land, jutting out like teeth. Snow covered everything for as far as the eye could see. Glaciers floated through the water surrounding Yunzabit. A cold breeze blew through the air as the demon landed on the ground.

King Piccolo trudged through the snow, shivering slightly from the artic winds. He picked up the pace, dashing at high speeds till he came upon a plateau. King Piccolo leapt up, and on top of that plateau, something odd stood. It was a white, egg shaped object with several spikes jutting out in multiple directions. On the front there were three round, blue windows, the only windows on the object.

"Ah, so this is our old home; no, _my _home. A shame Kami hadn't known the truth," King Piccolo commented. He wiped some snow off the ship and grinned. "Piccolo," he muttered. A platform lowered from the underbelly of the ship, and the demon stepped onto it. He repeated the word 'Piccolo' and the platform raised back into the ship.

King Piccolo walked over to the pilot's seat and sat in it. It looked much like his throne; he probably subconsciously designed it that way. In front of the chair, a panel with voice sensors was placed. "Fly me to Mars," King Piccolo commanded. But nothing happened. "Fly me to Mars," Piccolo repeated, this time in the language only he, his sons, Kami, and Popo knew. There was a beep of aknownledgement before the ship suddenly blasted off Earth's surface. In under a second, it reached the neighboring red planet, Mars.

"How absolutely perfect," King Piccolo purred. He said something else in the demon tongue before the ship blasted off again.

_Hey everyone, sorry the long wait! I couldn't get internet acces to post this. I'll post chapter 5 tommorrow._

_A lot happened this chapter, all of which will most definitly be important later. I want to talk about a few of those things. First off, yes, Goku is back. For how long that lasts, we shall see about that. Second thing, King Piccolo and Kami have fused! Will his power now prepare him for future villians? Anyway, now that he has become the Nameless Namek, he will be making progress much faster than he would have otherwise. Lastly, King Piccolo has left Earth in his ship. What he will be doing in space I won't say yet, but it will be important for Piccolo._

_Power Levels:_

_Kami-220_

_King Piccolo-315_

_King Piccolo[Fused w/ Kami]-6,930_

_Goku[Heavily Supressed]-400_

_Goku-5,000_

_Goku[Kaioken]-7,500_

_Piccolo Jr.-286_

_Chiaotzu-160_

_Yamcha-195_

_Krillin-227_

_Tien-275_

_Tien[Super Dodonpa]-1,309_

_Now for some good ol' Q&amp;A:_

_Q:First of all let me say that this chapter is probably the best one so far. In regards to Tien's training with Korin, Kami and MR. Popo I think that it was very well done. It would take a human a lot longer to climb the tower then it would a Saiyan due to the fact that they are more resilient than humans however due to the fact that Goku and Tien are around the same power level it would make sense that he would be able to climb the tower in roughly the same amount of time. As for the idea of recruiting all of the participants in the last two world tournaments I think that that is an excellent idea and it could boost their chances of defeating King Piccolo and his army by a substantial amount. Although I have a question. If he became desperate enough couldn't Piccolo merge with one of his children? That would give him a substantial power boost and would practically secure his that is highly unlikely due to the fact that he is arrogant but if his hand is forced I think he would do it. Anyway I am looking forward to the next update and keep up the great work._

_A:Thank you for another awesome review! Regarding Piccolo fusing with one of his sons, that is definetly an option. Though he probably wouldn't, he might if he fought someone too strong an trick one of his sons into fusing with him._

_Q:Story is interesting so far. Something I will keep an eye on, since it is a different take. Goku dying and King Piccolo ruling Earth is going to be something to see play out._

_Oddly, my biggest gripe is regarding Kami's power. In canon, Goku was roughly equal to a young king Piccolo. Even assuming Goku is the exact same power, Kami still effortlessly knocked him back with a finger flick to the forehead. Someone who is his equal couldn't do that. Hinting strongly that Kami was vastly superior to Daimao in power, even when old and Piccolo young._

_Of course, that being my only complain means you're doing well. And I understand that you might have known this, and are simply exercising creative liberties with this._

_A:Thank you for the feedback. And yes, I was 'exercising creative liberties' when making Kami weaker than Piccolo. Just cause._

_Q:good to see Launch in this chapter and will Jr. be different to Piccolo_

_A:I hated how Launch just disappeasered in canon, so I'm going to let Launch stick around for a while. Also, Junior will be different to Piccolo, but you'll see in what ways later._

_Q:Would have been awesome if all of the deceased Z fighters here (including Krillin, Chaotzu, and Roshi) trained with King Kai. Also, wasn't it not a good idea to bring back anyone until AFTER Piccolo was dealt with. Since he could simply kill everyone (mainly the innocent humans) again._

_A:Yes, it would have been better to wait till after Piccolo was dealt with. And yes, he can eàsil jst kill everyone again(like in this chapter). But the dragon balls can only revive someone within a year of their death, so they had to revive Goku and the others before a whole year had passed or else they would have stayed dead forever. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Pilaf's Mistake:

_A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't post this immediately after Chapter 4. I kept getting caught up in different things, you know how life is, and never got through to updating this. Please bare with me though. You all have been very patient with me, and I thank you for that. _  
_On a different note, thanks for taking time to actually read this. It makes me happy to think that people take time out of their day to read Piccolo's Reign. Please keep reading future chapters. Now, enjoy._

A few months had passed since King Piccolo's departure. In that time, Piccolo Junior had been training hard, motivated more than ever after seeing his father's newly obtained power. Piccolo Junior was going to eventually surpass and overtake his father one day, and possibly expand his rule beyond just Earth...

Piccolo Junior had developed an intense training regiment. He usd his materialization to create a turban and mantle that were nearly 200 pounds...each. The demon prince spent most of the day either training or meditating, only taking short breaks for drinks of water. Piccolo had quickly progressed through his training, and began sparring against his brothers. But even when he wore his weighted gear, none of his brothers could beat him, even if they teamed up against him.

Piccolo Junior was in the middle of one of his meditation when there was a sudden explosion that interupted his concentration. Piccolo figured his fooloish brothers were playing around and shut his eyes, going back into his meditation. There were more sudden explosions and screams of pain that jolted Piccolo Junior out of meditation and onto his feet. More explosions followed and he felt more of his brother's ki sources disappear.

Just as Piccolo was about to investigate what was happening, an entire wall of his large training room was blown into chuncks of debris, dust filling the entire room. Piccolo coughed and brushed dust off himself before angrily staring into the dust cloud. Was it the young boy who beat his father before he fused? No, there was more than one energy, and they were much weaker. Any of his brother's should have been able to handle them, unless they could heavily suppress their ki. But if that were so, why couldn't he feel their ki while fighting against his brothers.

When the dust finally settled, three beings were revealed to be standing in the gaping hole in the wall. One was a small, blue-ish person with pointy ears; another was a woman who looked to be in her early twenties; lastly, some sort of dog in a ninja outfit. Each was inside a gun metal grey mech suit, armed with dozens of weapons. The trio would have been a funny sight to Piccolo had they not just burst into his castle like that.

"What business do you three fools have with me?" Piccolo asked, throughly agitated with them.

The little blue one was the first to speak up. "Ah, you must be another one of King Piccolo's wretched weakling sons. I am Emperor Pilaf, and these are my minions Mai and Shu. Well you see, King Piccolo promised us a fifth of his land if we helped him gather the dragon balls. After he got them, he brushed us aside without giving us what he promised. Now, we're here for what we deserve!"

Piccolo scoffed and said, "You are greatly underestimating me. You shouldn't have been so foolish as to think the demon king would keep his word."

Pilaf's eye twitched at the remark before a smirk came onto his face. "Fine, have it your way. Mai, Shu, attack this fool!" Pilaf commanded. The two henchmen charged forward in the blink of an eye, mech suit arms cocked back. Piccolo barely had time to raise his arms up to block before two metal fists swung forward. There was a shockwave upon collision as Piccolo slid back a few feet.

Piccolo leapt upwards to avoid a sweeping kick from Mai, only to be slammed back down with a double fist from Shu. Piccolo spun in midair to avoid another blow and swiftly lashed out with a foot. It crashed into Shu, knocking him away. Piccolo then slammed an elbow into Mai's mech, swnding her crashing into Shu.

"Get up, you bumbling idiots!" Pilaf urged.

Piccolo gave a yell and thrust his arm forward, firing a white beam of energy at his two opponents. Both of them leapt out of the way in opposite directions. The blast sent debris of the floor flying through the air. Mai was the first to attack Piccolo again, throwing a quick jab at the demon. Piccolo raised a forearm and blocked the attack, but Mai wasn't done yet. The two started sparring, with Mai at a slight advantage. She slammed a heavy blow into Piccolo's chest, knocking him back a few inches. Piccolo retailiated with a kick that Mai blocked.

Shu now joined in, throwing fast punches. Between the two of them, Mai and Shu were landing dozens of blows each. Piccolo was barely able counter at all, finding himself being forced backwards. He formed an energy orb and fired it point blank at the pair. The two were blasted out of the room, crashing through multiple rooms of the palace.

Mai quickly charged forward, swing a chop at Piccolo. He leapt up and swung a downwards kick. Mai raised a forearm and took the brunt of the attack. Shu came in with a double kick, catching Piccolo in the side and sending him sailing through the air. Mai dashed behind Piccolo, slamming her knee into Piccolo's chin. A spray of blood and spit escaped his lips.

Shu jumped up and rammed his foot into Piccolo's gut. Piccolo barely managed to land on his feet when Mai and Shu followed their attacks up with a barrage of punches. Piccolo grunted with each hit, bruises starting to form on his body. Mai and Shu then landed simultaneous blows, launching Piccolo back by quite a distance.

The two henchmen launched a volley of missiles at Piccolo, whom barely managed to dodge them. One missile was too quick for him and he only had time to block. There was a loud explosion as the projectile slammed into him, and the demon was flung through another wall, being buried in rubble.

Mai and Shu high fived each other and turned towards Pilaf. Just at that moment, two golden beams made their way through the air and penetrated through both of the suit's backs and out the fronts. Pilaf stomped his mech foot. "Gah, you idiots can never do anything right! If you're going to do something right, you have to do it yourself," Pilaf said.

The blue emperor stepped forward, his mech suit barely as tall as Piccolo. Piccolo threw off his turban and cape before cracking his neck. Piccolo dashed off the fround faster than Pilaf could see, throwing his elbow forward. The window of the mech suit cracked and the suit itself was dented with every blow Piccolo landed. He slammed his foot into the center of the mech, denting it with a deafening screech and knocking Piccolo away.

Pilaf's mech suit arms suddenly retracted and his suit formed into a ball. It shot forward, rolling at extreme speeds. Piccolo grinned and threw his hands out, catching Pilaf's mech. The mech kept spinning, burning into Piccolo's palms and sending sparks into the air.

Shortly after, Pilaf's mech quit spinning and lay still. Piccolo grabbed the mech, one hañd on each side, and hoisted it above his head. With a grunt, Piccolo gave a mighty heave and threw it straight into the air. The demon cocked his arm back before thrusting it forward and firing an orange beam. It slammed into the mech and carried it up and out of sight. Piccolo put his weighted gear back on and resumed meditating.

Meanwhile...

After King Piccolo left, the Z-Fighters spent a long time trying to come up with a form of training that would get them up to his level. Goku was the one who had come up with the best idea. Goku had trained on King Kai's planet, which had a gravity of ten times that of Earth's. Goku figured that Bulma and her dad would be smart enough to make a device that could increase gravity. He was on his way over at that moment.

Goku landed on the soft sandy beach outside of Kame House, where Launch, Bulma, and Bulma's parents were staying. Doctor Briefs and Master Roshi got along well, both enjoying watching work out shows and magazines that Goku found boring. Goku walked into the house and was immediatly greeted by Launch.

"Oh hi, Goku! How are you?" She said with a cheerful smile. Launch was still in her blue hair form at the moment.

"I'm good, thanks for asking. Where's Bulma?" Goku asked. Launch pointed into the living room. Goku walked in and found Bulma sitting on the couch with her mom watching tv. Even though King Piccolo was a horrible ruler, things could have been a lot worse for the people of Earth.

"Hey, Bulma, do ya think you could do somethin' for me?" Goku asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Sure, what do you need?" Bulma asked, looking away from the television and at Goku.

Goku scratched the back of his head and said, " Well, I'm not sure it's actually possible, but I was hoping you and your dad could make a device that could increase gravity so that me and everyone else could train in higher gravity."

Bulma sat there, tapping her finger on her chin for a few moments before saying, "I'm sure my dad and I can come up with something. After all, my dad is the smrtest man in the world. If anyone can do it, it's him."

"Thanks, Bulma. If you need help getting parts or anything like that, I'm here to help," Goku offered. With that, Goku left the house and took to the air.

_Hi guys! Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry if it has poor quality and short compared to the others; I had to rush to finish this. Rush with all the time it took to post this? XD Also, I'm not sure if I should keep covering what would have been the rest of Dragon Ball or go straight into the Saiyan Saga soon. Tell me what you guys would prefer._

_Power Levels:_  
_Piccolo Junior[w/weights]-362_  
_Piccolo Junior[w/o weights]-458_  
_Pilaf Mech Suits-380 each_  
_Q&amp;A:_  
_Q: I stand corrected, this has been the best chapter yet. I couldn't help but notice that you borrowed Kami's reunion with Piccolo from Guardian. That story is amazing and I think that you would agree lol. I think our favorite Demon King is either going to Namek or to train. Does Goku know the Spirit Bomb? Anyway I can't wait for the next update. Have an awesome day._  
_A: Yes, that story was great. And here's the update, ten years later._  
_Q: Great chapter, but there was something I didn't understand. If Kami gave control of the DragonBalls to Popo, why didn't they kill or trap Piccolo? And what kin of boost did Goku recieve with the Kaioken? 25% with a normal one?_  
_A: If they killed Piccolo before they fused, Kami would have died, and that is what they were avoiding, regardless of what happened to the dragon balls. And they didn't have any sort of thing with them to trap Piccolo in. Regarding the Kaioken boost, it was a 50% boost._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-A New Tournament:

All the Z-Fighters were at Kame House, relaxing after a long day of training. Out on the beach, parts lay scattered around. It was taking longer than expected to get the supplies, since many places went out of business due to crime after Piccolo's takeover.

Goku gobbled down another bowl of fried rice and said, "Gosh, Mrs. Briefs, you sure are a good cook. Can I have fourths?"

The blonde haired woman smiled and carried over yet another bowl of fried rice. Everyone was amazed at how he could eat so much food at once in such a short amount of time.

Suddenly, the television program was interupted and Piccolo Junior suddenly appeared on the screen. "Hello, people of the world. I am one of King Piccolo's sons, and I am here to deliver some news. One week from now, the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budokai tournament will be taking place. It will take place at its normal location on Papaya Island," Piccolo Junior announced.

Krillin shook his head. "I bet it's a trick to get people to go and then he'll kill 'em all," Krillin said.

Piccolo Junior motioned to someone off screen, and then someone familiar came on screen. The tournament announcer from the Tenka'ichi Budokai walked in front of the camera. "You heard him right folks! The 23rd Tenka'ichi Budokai will be happening as scheduled next week. The generous Piccolo is letting it take and is also doing something wonderfully surprising. Instead of the usual 500,000 zeni, our king Piccolo is giving a whopping 10 million zeni to the winner from his own pockets! The tournament will also be aired on television this year! I hope to see you all at the tournament!"

With that, the broadcast ended. "Wow, that's pretty exciting. So Goku, are you gonna enter again this year?" Yamcha asked.

Goku swallowed his food before saying, "Nah, I don't think so. If King Piccolo is there and I go, he might kill me, and then I'd be dead for good. Besides, not to be rude, but thanks to my training with King Kai the tournament would be pretty boring for me."

"Well, I'm still going," Tien said. All the Z-Fighters but Goku agreed to go to the tournament together.

One week has passed and the day of the tournament has arrived. The Z-Fighters said goodbye to Goku and the rest, who decided to watch from home. The group decided to fly to the island, landing away from public view before going to register. "Attention! All contestants participating in the tournament! Qualifying rounds will soon begin in the competition hall!" Someone shouted through a megephone.

The warriors all filed into the competition hall, where the other contestants were all gathered. An old man stood on top of one of four giant maps and spoke into a microphone. "For three years, you have trained and waited for the oppurtunity to compete for the title of 'Strongest Under the Heavens'. You have all journeyed from all corners of the earth. This year we have 32 masters from around the world, of whom only eight finalists will be allowed to compete in the final rounds of the tournament," the old man said.

The old man continued to speak. "All contestants shall fight atop these mats. If you fall off, lose consciousness, plead mercy, or cry, you lose. However, you may not kill your opponents or use weapons. The qualifying round will last one minute. If the fight has still not been settled once time is up, the judges will decide who wins. We are splitting the contestants into four blocks of eight contestants. The two ultimate winners from each block will move on to the main tournament. Please draw a slip of paper, compare your number to the chart, and proceed to your block," the old man concluded.

While everyone drew numbers, Chiaotzu rigged the drawing with his psychic powers so the Z-Fighters would only face one another in the tournament. "Number one, number two, please enter the ring!"

Chiaotzu clambered onto the mat. Tien wished Chiaotzu luck and Chiaotzu nodded in response. Chiaotzu got a sickening feeling in his gut when his opponent made his way onto the mat. Even though he looked different now, there was no mistaking it: Mercenary Tao had entered the tournament, made into a cyborg.

"Ohoho, what a pleasant surprise! Looks like I'll get to crush one of you traitorous welps right at the start!" Tao laughed.

"Tien and I have gotten a lot stronger than before without Shen! We don't need his evil ways," Chiaotzu said.

A gong rang and Tao charged forward. Chiaotzu quickly rolled onto his back and braced himself against the mat with his hands. He kicked up, straight into Tao's chest, sending the cyborg flying upwards. Chiaotzu jumped into the air and kicked Tao in the face, back towards the mat. Tao landed on his feet and dashed at Chiaotzu, throwing an elbow forward. Chiaotzu threw his hands forward, stopping Tao with his psychic powers and punting the assassin away.

Tao leapt at Chiaotzu again, slamming a fist into Chiaotzu's cheek, sending the midget flying. Chiaotzu stopped himself before going off the mat dodged a blow from Tao. Tao tossed a knee into Chiaotzu's back, making him spin away. Tao was quick to follow up his advantage, landing multiple blows to Chiaotzu's torso.

Just as Tao was about to charge again, Chiaotzu stopped Tao with his psychic powers again. Slowly, Chiaotzu began bringing his hands together. "What are you doing to me?!" Tao cried out.

Chiaotzu ignored him and thrust his arms out forcefully. Tao was sent sailing through the air, smashing through the wall of the building and flying out of sight. "Winner, contestant number 1!" Chiaotzu hopped off the mat, smiling at his accomplishment. He had been improving his psychic skills a lot, and it paid off.

The rest of the preliminary matches went off without a hitch. The eight finalists included all four Z-Fighters, a young lady, a tall and mysterious looking man, an old champion named King Chappa, and a pudgy man wearing a wrestling mask.

"The Tenka'ichi Budokai will begin momentarily! Would the eight finalists please assemble in the main martial arts hall!" The announcer's voice spoke through a microphone. The eight contestants all met up in the main hall, where the announcer was waiting for them.

"We will now draw lots to determine match ups and fight schedules. When your name is called, please come forward and draw a slip. I'll start calling names now," the announcer explained.

"Krillin," the announcer called. Krillin stepped forward and pulled the paper with the number six. He wrote Krillin's name in the sixth slot on the tournament bracket. "Yamcha," he said next. Yamcha pulled the number eight from the box. The announcer called each contestant, until finally, each slot was filled and the matches were determined. The quarter finals were as follows: Match 1-Mighty Belly vs Tien; Match 2-Chiaotzu vs Anonymous; Match 3-Nine vs Krillin; Match 4-King Chappa vs Yamcha.

"And so that is the schedule. Each match will be one round with no time limit. If you fall of the stage, cry 'mercy' or you are unconscious after a count of ten, you lose," the announcer said. With that, he walked out onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience! Let the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budokai commence!" The announcer shouted. He looked around at the crowd before continuing. "Match one is about to begin, pitting contestants Mighty Belly and Tien! Remember, the champion will be awarded 10 million zeni, all coming from Piccolo!" The announcer said whilst gesturing towards Piccolo Junior, who had a seat in the front row, surrounded by his brothers.

"Contestants, please enter the ring!" Mighty Belly, a fat man in an orange robe and wearing a wrestling mask, and Tien walked on stage. "In the right corner, we have the strangely named Mighty Belly! In the left corner, we have last tournament's champion, Tien!"

Both fighters entered their stances when the announcer shouted, "Now let match one begin!" With that, each fighter leapt forward. Mighty Belly threw a heavy punch, but Tien leapt backwards and out of the way. Tien hit Mighty Belly with a jumpkick, making the fat fighter stumble back.

Mighty Belly regained his balance and threw a spinning kick, which Tien blocked with his forearm. While still off the ground, Mighty Belly swung his fist down, catching Tien on the side of the head. Mighty Belly tried to follow it up with a knee to the gut, but Tien evaded the blow by leaping straight up.

Mighty Belly followed, springing off the stage and into the air. Tien was knocked out of the air with a well placed blow to the cheek, but Tien rebounded off the stage and landed his own blow. Tien didn't waste anytime in hitting Mighty Belly with a double fist to the gut, sending him skidding across the ground out of breath.

Mighty Belly had only just stood up when Tien lodged his fist into Mighty Belly's torso, making him reel in pain. Tien's boot caught Mighty Belly under the chin, knocking him backwards. With one final elbow to the jaw, Mighty Bell was flung off the stage and into the arena wall. "Victory to Tien! Of course, that was the expected outcome," the announcer commented.

"Moving on to the second match, we have Chiaotzu vs Anonymous!" The announcer told the audience.

Tien walked off the stage. "Good luck, Chiaotzu," Tien said as he passed the midget. Chiaotzu nodded as he walked up to the stage. A young lady with dark hair in a braid and wearing a blue chinese dress over black trousers walked up to the stage. Apparently, this would be Chiaotzu's opponent.

"On this side, we have Chiaotzu, a former contestant from last year who lost in the quarter finals. On the other side, we have this young woman who wanted to keep her identity unknown," the announcer informed everyone.

"Now, let the second match begin!"

The girl sprinted forward swinging a fluid chop at Chiaotzu's temple, aiming to end it with one hit, but Chiaotzu reacted faster than she thought he would and punched her clean out of the ring with one hit. She could be heard muttering curses as she walked out of the arena.

"In possibly the fastest match in this tournament's history, Chiaotzu wins!" Chiaotzu was beaming when he walked back over towards his friends. Tien patted his friend on the back.

"Next match, we have Nine vs Krillin!" The two warriors stepped onto the stage. Nine was a hulking figure, with huge bulging muscles. His skin was a light purple, and he had what looked like black hair shaven flat. Nine's clothing consisted of a black under shirt and tight black pants, along with white gloves and white boots tipped with red. Krillin gulped audibly, earning a grin from his opponent.

"Now, over here we have Nine, another newcomer to the Tenka'ichi Budokai and with quite an original name! And over here, we have Krillin, a great warrior who has participated in the last two tournament!" The announcer sounded like he had rehearsed that line many times before.

"Let the third match of the tournament begin!"

Neither fighter moved even after the gong rang. Krillin was in his turtle school stance, but Nine just stood there with his arms at his side. Krillin waited, but his opponent never moved an inch. Slightly aggravated, Krillin fired a small blast from each hand. But Nine made no motion to dodge. Instead, the contestant put both hands out and caught the blasts. He grinned before closing his fingers and dispersing the blasts with ease.

Krillin fired off another pair of blasts, but this time, Nine intercepted the blasts with two eye beams. Krillin dashed forward, surprising his opponent, and punched him into the air. Nine flew quite a ways up, but managed to stop himself midair. Nine slowly floated back down to the ring and casually landed, resuming his previous stance. Krillin quickly rushed at him, but Nine merely sidestepped the blow.

Krillin quickly spun around on his heels, launching a flurry of blows at Nine. Nine raised his forearms, making an X, and took each of the blows with minimal effort. Nine flew back into he air, watching as Krillin leapt up towards him. Nine round house kicked Krillin in the jaw, knocking spit out of his mouth and sending the monk crashing against the white tiles of the ring.

Krillin just barely struggled to his feet when Nine landed in front of him, fist cocked back. His fist shot forward in the blink of an eye, hitting Krillin's chin and knocking him towards the back wall of the stadium. Krillin rebounded off the wall and straight at Nine with a flying punch. Nine swiftly ducked and landed an uppercut, knocking Krillin back into the air.

Nine quickly sprang into the air and nailed Krillin with a double fist, sending him crashing into the stage again. This time though, Nine dove through the air and slammed his knee into the bald man's back. Krillin gasped in pain, coughing a mixture of blood and spit out. Nine stood there, waiting for his opponent to get back up.

Krillin slowly pulled himself to his feet, wiping away blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. 'How is this guy so strong? He could have easily ended the fight by now,' Krillin thought to himself.

With a swift shove of his foot, Krillin launched himself across the stage at super speed. His fist rocketed forward and then collided against Nine's raised forearm, sending a shock wave through the air. Krillin's left leg quickly shot upwards towards Nine's jaw, but Nine quickly swerved to the side before lunging forward and slamming his elbow into Krillin's chest. The short fighter let out a slight yelp of pain as he was pushed back by the attack, his feet digging into the tiles to keep himself from flying off the stage.

Krillin rushed forward and slammed his foot out in a powerful kick, but Nine leapt into the air, leaving Krillin's foot to smash into the arena tiles and smashing them. Krillin lunged into the air, throwing a jab at his opponent, but Nine swiveled out of the attack's path. Nine swiftly backhanded Krillin away and hurtling towards the arena stage. At the last moment, Krillin managed to regain his momentum and land on his feet. Nine slowly landed on the other side of the ring, returning to his casual stance.

The tile shattered under Krillin's feet as he pushed himself forward. Nine simply stood motionless, a blank expression on his face. Nine raised his forearm casually and Krillin's fist came crashing against his forearm, the ensuing shockwave cracking the tiles around them and shaking the ground. The two began trading blows, neither fighter able to break through the others guard.

Nine suddenly shot himself forward and drove his shoulder into Krillin's ribs, sending the midget soaring across the length of the stage. Krillin clutched at his bruised chest as he swung his body to one side to avoid a kick to the face from Nine.

Krillin swerved again, narrowly avoiding a downward chop from Nine. Krillin's hand quickly gripped Nine by the wrist and drove his knee upward, catching Nine in the gut. Nine bent over slightly from the attack, and Krillin began repeatedly slamming his knee into the same spot over and over.

After the fifth time, Nine's eyes flashed red as he fired two thin beams of energy at Krillin's chest, catching the bald monk completely off guard. The beams exploded with enough force to burn two patches of his gi away and burning the skin underneath. Krillin staggered back, releasing his grip on Nine's wrist, and in response Nine struck him in the jaw with an uppercut that sent Krillin hurtling a dozen meters into the air.

Krilin managed to stop himself in the air, finding his opponent simply standing on the stage and staring up at Krillin. 'This guy...why doesn't he go on the offensive? He only seems to fight me when I attack him first,' Krillin obeserved.

Krillin dove downward, fist cocked back for a feint, hoping he could fool his opponent. As Krillin reached his opponent, Nine raised his forearm to block the punch that was seemingly coming, but Krillin's leg shot out instead and caught Nine in the side. Nine slid a few feet away, and Krillin jumped forward to press his advantage.

As Krillin went to follow his attack up, Nine's palm shot out and caught Krillin in the temple, making him stagger backwards. Krillin clutched his head as barbs of pain filled his head from the attack. Nine quickly struck Krillin across the face with his heel, making the monk stagger back. As Krillin tried to regain his balance, Nine kicked Krillin away and into the air.

Krillin stopped himself, looking down at Nine. Krillin slowly floated downwards, his eyes never leaving Nine. Krillin chuckled as he thought about how the fight had been going so far. 'This guy is strong. I did all that training, but he's handling me like I'm a fly to him!'

"C'mon, Krillin! Beat this guy so I can fight you in the semifinals!" Yamcha shouted in encouragement.

Krillin turned to his friend and nodded before looking back at Nine. 'Darn, I've got to find a way to beat this guy!'

So yeah, 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Sorry that I only glazed over the preliminaries and the first two matches. There just wasn't really a way to make those fights intresting. Also, regarding Chiaotzu vs Tao, Chiaotzu may not have the best physical strength, but he has been working on his telekinesis and improved in that area a lot more than in canon. And this tournament, as you can see, is happening for a lot different reasons, but it isn't just a tournament for no reason. Piccolo Junior has a reason for hosting the tournament.

Power Levels:

Cyborg Tao-210

Mighty Belly-165

Tien-303

Chiaotzu-176

Anonymous-143

Krillin-250

Nine-?

Q and A:

Q: Well it's good to see that the story isn't dead LOL I'm glad to see that it's back on track. To answer your question in the authors note I would suggest doing one or two more chapters explaining the remainder of dragon ball and what became of the population of earth. Afterward you can go into dead zone if you want and then go right into Raditz's arrival. I have a suggestion if you don't already have a plan for that saga. You could have the Z fighters explain the situation to Raditz and then he could talk to Nappa or Vegeta about possibly recruiting them to help the three of them overthrow Frieza. Another suggestion is during the battle between the Z fighters and Nappa King piccolo could return and start slaughtering everyone. Piccolo should never become an antihero or a member of the Z fighters. I believe that with someone as evil as him there should be no chance of redemption. As for piccolo JR that could be a different story. I can't wait for The next update.

_A: I decided to do the 23rd world tournament, but it isn't just a competition for money anymore now that Piccolo has taken over., plus Garlic might appear. And yeah, King Piccolo probably wont be an antihero or z fighter since he is pure evil. Even with Kami in him, he is still irredeemable at this point._

Q: well i just found this and its rather interesting. kid goku's strength from training on king kai's planet is interesting and makes sense given his age factor. little curious about the kami fusion cause to be honest i was kind of hoping kami and king pic would fuse back into the original being that was the nameless namek just cause both of them are the original parts of kami and not just adding onto king piccolos power adding a super buu like affect where kami could restrict his evil part's actions. im surprised piccolo jr looks the same though originally he only looked that way cause piccolo poured everything he had into piccolo's creation so im a little confused by that. otherwise piccolo would have just been another deformed namekian child. so if pics was still made how much power did piccolo put in how strained was he he'd have to be either be dying or nearly dead after summoning something like piccolo. mind you now thats hes fused he should be able to make normal namekian children. evil ones but still.

this is a good fic only issues are piccolo's existence and the kami fusion. also shouldn't it be way way stronger than this. together these two are a super namekian he should at least be on frieza's level at this stage. it was never really about how much power these two had but who they were. kami boosted pics powers by millions even if he himself was extremely weak. pic and nail would have been around 30-40 k each. since they were different piccolo the boost only increased them to second form frieza's strength. so i'm kind of confused on the fusion's powers at this stage.

other than that this is good. i will say continue with db cause well theres chichi's character still. whether she still gets with goku or not in this. bulma etc. perhaps goku will get with bulma this time round or still chichi. whether you decide to include hercule or not perhaps. give him a better role etc.

_A: Sorry about the Piccolo Junior thing. I guess I could have introduced him after he fused, as he could have made him so he could watch the planet while he was gone, but I didn't think of that at the time, sadly. And I wanted Piccolo and Kami to fuse, but if he had the same power of Frieza so early, he would decimate every future enemy. With Hercule, I have been wondering if/how I should introduce him. Maybe he could train under the crane hermit to get stronger, since with all that has happened he wont be exactly the same as in canon if he is introduced and would know about how ki is real._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-The Results of Training:

"Amazing! Folks, this has been an exciting battle so far! Each fighter seems to be even with each other!" The announcer said excitedly. After doing this for so long, he knew how to really work the crowd.

Krillin smirked at the announcer's last remark. The announcer and the spectators were completely oblivious to the fact that Nine was easily handling him. But Krillin would find a way to win this match. He wouldn't be the only one not to make it past the quarter finals.

Krillin leapt towards Nine, swinging a punch out, but the lavender skinned warrior simply spun out of the way. Nine countered, but Krillin slapped his fist away, jumping off the ground and swinging a kick aimed at Nine's head. Nine leapt out of the way, rebounding off the tiles behind him and throwing a punch at Krillin. Krillin ducked under the attack, but was quickly met with a kick that slammed into his chin, launching him away.

Krillin recovered in a short time and was upon Nine again. Krillin threw a quick punch, but Nine blocked with his forearm. Krillin threw another punch, only to have Nine take a step back and avoid the punch, albeit only narrowly. Nine countered with his elbow, but Krillin ducked out of the way and tried to take Nine's legs out from under him with a sweeping kick, but Nine leapt over the kick and slammed a fist into Krillin's cheek.

Krillin staggered back, hissing in pain. Krillin shook his head, ignoring the pain and dodging a downward attack from Nine. Krillin grabbed Nine's head in both hands and slammed his knee into Nine's face. Nine seemed to be unphased by the attack and swung his elbow out, ramming it into Krillin's jaw. Nine flipped away, firing a ki blast at Nine as he retreated away from his opponent.

Krillin pushed himself forwar, kicking his foot against the tiles and maneuvering behind Nine. Krillin's boots smashed into the blinded fighter's back, sending him stumbling forward. Krillin lunged forward, but Nine spun around and sidestepped the attack, bringing his elbow around to hit Krillin before he could regain his balance. Krillin somersaulted away from the attack, landing a few feet away.

Krillin dashed off the ground and his fist shot out, but it was promptly blocked by one of Nine's forearms. He grinned wickedly as he slammed his knee into Krillin's torso, knocking the wind out of the short monk and leaving him open long enough to be kicked across the ring.

Krillin bounced off the tiles once, before flipping up and landing on his feet again. Not letting up, Nine raced towards his oppponent and threw his fist out, only to be sidestepped by Krillin. His own fist drove up and knocked Nine into the air with an uppercut. Krillin quickly flipped up into the air and drove both boots into Nine's back, sending the large fighter crashing against the tiles.

But when Nine stood, he only had a couple scratches on his strange lavendar skin. "My turn," Nine said, his chilling voice sending a shudder up Krillin's spine. Nine leapt off the tiles and rammed his fist into Krillin's gut, causing him to retch in pain. Nine followed it up with three quick jabs to the face and a kick to the ribs.

The two fighters wasted no time in charging at each other again. Nine raised his knee up, catching Krillin under the chin and knocking him back. Krillin swiftly charged again, only to be elbowed atop the head, breaking tiles upon impact.

Krillin struggled to bring himself to his feet. Blood dripped from his forehead in a river, dripping down his brow. Krillin felt woozy; that last blow had been one heck of a hit.

'I only have one technique left to try. I hope it works,' Krillin thought in his head. Krillin cupped his hands at his side and chanted, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" He fired his Kamehameha wave towards Nine. Nine just leapt up, avoiding the attack. Krillin grinned and curved his attack, aiming it at Nine's back. Suddenly, it split into two attacks, one taking the front and the other the back. There was a loud explosion upon impact, and a cloud of smoke obscured Nine from view.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Nine, arms outstretched. The palms of his hands were scorched, but otherwise, he was undamaged from the attack. "Was that your best shot?" Nine mocked.

Krillin knew he couldn't win. He had put his all into that attack. Krillin gave a nervous smile to his opponent and said, "I'm afraid so. I wasn't counting on someone like you to show up at this tournament." Krillin then chuckled and leapt off the stage. "I give up," he declared.

The announcer looked surprised, but his face quickly to a broad grin. "Contestant Krillin has just announced his resignation. But he gave us a good fight to watch, so let's give him a hand!" The crowd that was there burst into loud cheering and clapping. Krillin gave a small bow before walking over to the contestants area.

"Hey Krillin, are you okay?" Yamcha asked worriedly. The other three Z-Fighters crowded around the bald monk, making sure their friend wasn't too badly hurt.

"Well, I've been better," Krillin joked. That was one of the things about Krillin. Even after having been kicked around like a piece of trash, he could still make jokes.

Krillin siddenly stopped laughing and his face looked grim. "I'm sure it wasn't just me; none of you guys could sense his ki, right?"

The others nodded. "Well, when I was fighting him, I also noticed something. He had the Red Ribbon Army logo on his clothing," Krillin told them.

"Do you think that he's in league with the Red Ribbon?" Yamcha asked.

"It's definetly a possiblity. I think we should keep an eye out fot this so called 'Nine'," Tien warned wisely. Everyone agreed to watch out for Nine and see if he does anything suspicous in any way. After that, the announcer called the next two contestants—and introduced them to the audience—Yamcha and King Chappa.

"Heh, I'll have you know that I, King Chappa, won the twentieth world tournament without even being touched. I'm sure your scared, little man," the large ex-champ bellowed.

"There's nothing more boring to hear than a man's bragging," Yamcha said with a smirk.

King Chappa glared at Yamcha and said, "I'm definetly going to cursh you now. I was even going to hold back a little, but you jist had to open your mouth and say something."

King Chappa gave a shout and charged wildly at Yamcha. His fist was already cocked back for a hard right hook as he charged. Yamcha didn't move a single muscle.

VSSSH! King Chappa's fist passed through empty air as Yamcha's afterimage faded away. King Chappa stopped and scanned his surrounding. "Behind you," the only warning he got before he was kicked across the stage. King Chappa barely managed to stop himself in time.

"So, you're pretty fast, huh. Well, I'm faster, punk!"

King Chappa dashed forward, chasing Yamcha around the ring. King Chappa jabbed out, but Yamcha sidestepped it. The large man followed it up with a round-house kick that Yamcha ducked under. A flurry of blows continued to rain down upon Yamcha, but King Chappa still had yet to land a hit.

Appearing quite bored, Yamcha landed in front of the ex-champ. "So that's it, mister 'untouched champion'? I expected a lot more from you. By the way you were bragging, I thought I would have an actually decent fight."

King Chappa grunted and said, "I'm only just getting started. I'll win this in 10 seconds when actually trying." King Chappa dashed forward, and his right fist collided with Yamcha's jaw. Yamcha stumbled back a couple steps before regaining his balance. He smirked and wiped away a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth and swerved back to avoid the next blow.

Sweat dripped from King Chappa's brow as he threw punch after punch, but none of them were connecting, Yamcha blocking and parrying each blow. With an angry shout, King Chappa swung a powerful kick upwards.

VSSSH! King Chappa's foot traveled through empty air, with Yamcha nowhere in sight. "Where'd you go?!" King Chappa shouted. Yamcha suddenly appeared on the other side of the stage. King Chappa rushed at Yamcha like an angry bull. The ex-bandit simply aimed his palm at the man and launched a light kiai. King Chappa was sent hurtling out of bounds and crashedout of bounds.

Yamcha strode offstage with a smirk on his face. He was a nice to be able to beat someone so easily for once like that. The announcer stood on the stage and said, "We will now be having an intermission before the semifinals."

"So has he done anything strange yet?" Yamcha asked, referring to the mysterious Nine.

Tien shook his head and said, "Not unless you think standing around and waiting for his next match is weird."

With the intermission over, the semifinals began. The annoucer called Tien and Chiaotzu up, introducing Tien as the champion of last year and Chiaotzu as a returning competitor.

As Chiaotzu and Tien walked up to the arena stage, Tien nudged Chiaotzu. "Since I won the last tournament, would you like me to lose so you can have a shot at champ?" Tien offered.

Chiaotzu shook his head and explained. "If I win, I want it to be with my own strength, not because of favors."

Tien only nodded. He fully understood that Chiaotzu wanted to show just how strong he was as much as him and the others. The two friends stood facing each other, taking up stances. "

The gong sounded and the two of them dashed forward. The two fighters met in the middle, both fighters throwing kicks. Despite his size, Chiaotzu's kick managed to have the same force as Tien. The child like psychic sprang upwards suddenly, planting a firm uppercut under Tien's chin, causing the triclops to stumble a little. Chiaotzu dashed forward, ramming into Tien's gut head first. Tien gasped for air as he folded over, clutching his stomach.

Tien managed to recover just as Chiaotzu threw an elbow towards his face and caught it, countering with his own elbow strike that knocked Chiaotzu onto the arena tiles. Chiaotzu rolled in time to dodge a follow up kick and sprang forward, throwing a flurry of rapid jabs and kicks. 'I'm amazed that he's come this far. I'm impressed,' Tien thought as he blocked and parried Chiaotzu's blows.

Chiaotzu mistimed a punch and Tien took the oppurtunity to counter and back handed Chiaotzu away. Chiaotzu landed on his feet and handspringed away as Tien threw a heavy punch that missed and cracked the tiles. The small fighter swiveled around as Tien charged in with another punch and managed to plant both feet into the back of his head, causing Tien to stagger forward.

Chiaotzu attempted to continue his advantage, but his kick passed through empty air to his surprise. Chiaotzu spun around only to be kicked in the face. Chiaotzu was sent spiraling through the air and Tien quickly followed, flying into his trajectory. Just as Chiaotzu managed to stop himself, he was hammered in the back and sent flying back down. He clattered against the tiles and was sent skidding across the arena stage.

Tien landed on the arena tiles lightly and entered his stance once again. Chiaotzu slowly pulled himself up, a small bruise forming on his forehead. 'All right, time to go all out!'Chiaotzu thought. He extended one hand and used his psychic powers to freeze Tien in place.

'I thought it couldn't use his psychic abilities unless he used both hands. I guess he really practiced his psychic abilites,' Tien commented in his head, grinning.

In his other hand, Chiaotzu was charging a Dodanpa. "Dodonpa!" He let the finger beam lose, and it quickly raced towards Tien's frozen figure. Tien began struggling against the psychic restraints. Just as the beam was withing ten feet of him, Tien managed to break out of Chiaotzu's hold and countered with a barely charged Dodonpa. The attacks cancelled one another out and kicked up a small dust cloud.

Chiaotzu panted, having put a fair amount of his energy into the Dodonpa, and also found using his psychic abilites with one hand drained him faster than with two hands. There was a light TAC, and Chiaotzu spun around to see Tien swing his elbow forward, slamming into his jaw and launching him away.

Chiaotzu pulled himself up and dodged a downward chop from Tien, only to be kicked in the side and lauched away again. Tien appeared in his flight path again, a Dodonpa ready to fire on his finger. Chiaotzu managed to stop himself and duck under the Dodonpa and countered with his own attack, but he only hit an after image.

Chiaotzu glanced around, looking for Tien. He sensed a small energy spike and glanced up. Tien stood floating in the air with his hand forming a diamond shape and energy pulsing in his hand. "Kikoho!" The attack raced towards Chiaotzu. The small fighter raised both hands and stopped the attack with his psychic powers. It took every ounce of his strength to keep it from getting any closer. Rivers of sweat dripped from his forehad as he struggled against the powerful attack.

Chiaotzu heard a small sound from behind before being suddenly blasted out of the ring and into the arena walls. Two Tiens stood there, grinning, before merging back into one Tien. "And it seems that contestant Tien advances to the finals after a fantastic match!" The announcer declared, motioning towards the triclops as he walked off the stage.

_Well, I finally posted the next chapter. I hadn't really had the motivation to until recently, and I think I figured out a schedule for uploading. So there was the last quarter final match and the first semi final match. As you can see, while Chiaotzu is weaker than the others, his psychic skills have advanced heavily, so he makes up for his weakness. And how will Yamcha fare in his next match against Nine?_

_Power Levels:_

_Krillin[Split Kamehameha]-150 for both beams_

_Yamcha-215_

_King Chappa-150_

_Reviews:_

_Q: it is probably why i thought that maybe the nameless namekian would have been a better character instead of just a really powerful king piccolo plus since hes a rather unknown factor there is so much to work with. oh well though. piccolo jr i think kinda doesn't work well in this kind of story that well. piccolo jr i believe still shouldnt be looking the same or acting the same cause of well the circumstances but it works for you so yeah. well for hercule i can think of several ideas. possibly if hes at this tournament and sees the powers of everyone decides he wants to track down roshi or something. problem is with shen is that he only accepted people who desired power, people who were angry bitter etc. hercule was never bitter or angry i would wager that he'd chase after roshi before anything else. your call though. i wonder what you'll do with this adaption of the tournament though_

_A: The nameless Namekian would have been a cool thing to do, but I really prefer to use something that already has a base I can build around. And I also have plans for Hercule, which I hope I can do right,_

_Q: I'm glad you decided to do the 23rd world martial arts tournament. I have an idea as to why Piccolo JR is hosting the tournament. He's wanting to figure out just how powerful his opposition is and if he will need to increase his training in order to quell any rebellions that may occur. I also think it's a good idea for Goku not to join the tournament like you did in this chapter because like you pointed out he's far too powerful plus he is worried that king piccolo might try to kill him again. I can't wait until garlic JR arrives and then there is the much anticipated arrival of Raditz. I think if they explain the situation to them then he might help them take out Piccolo Jr. I also figured that doctor Gero was going to send one of his prototype androids to the tournament. I can't wait for the next update and you should keep up the great work._

_A: You may or may not be correct about Piccolo Junior's reasons for hosting the tournament. Doctor Gero is gonna be working a little differently in his approach on making androids, and whether or not this will actually affect the future will be seen. _

_Q: Your goku and kami are stupid, goku does not know kami so he could have gone all out. Also how did a weaker King Piccolo beat a stronger goku with kaioken. You even said he was stronger plus goku charged his kamehameha while King Piccolo at the last second blasted an uncharged. This did not make sense to me combine that with goku going kaioken 2. He could have done like the vegeta foght and use it mid blast. This whole chapter did not make sense especially with the whole fusion plot. If I was Tien I would know my master would have a fate worse than death and kill King Piccolo. Combine that with Popo having the power to make dragonballs also makes the plot useless. Sorry for the rant, I know you want KP OP hut he need to be OP in a smart way_

_A: Erm...seeing as how you didn't appear to enjoy chapter 4, I doubt you will see this but thanks for sharing your thoughts. The exact reason Goku lost though was that he used the Kaioken x2. This Goku never had the spiritual training with Kami like in canon, and had to start from scratch with King Kai. Goku using the Kaioken x2 was a last ditch effort and left him completely exhausted, hence why the uncharged blast did that. About Mister Popo, he cannot create dragon balls, but rather is the source of power for them if you understand that. If he died, then the dragon balls wouldn't work. Whether or not he could learn how to make them in the future is yet to be seen._

_Q: Don't know why I never got the alert for this chapter. Oh well. Anyway, nicely done. I've become interested in more evil Piccolo fanfiction after catching up on "Piccolo's Choice". This story has a lot of potential and definitely deserves more love. I'm interested in seeing where you are going with this tournament _

_Regarding the comment that said King Piccolo should be as strong as Frieza. Glad you didn't go with that because it would make absolutely no sense. There's no way that fused together they would be able to reach that level. Heck, if Piccolo and Kami fused together during the first encounter with Raditz, they would be lucky just to half of Vegeta's strength._

_Rant over. Next, how different will Piccolo Junior be from his canon counterpart? Will Gohan be born at all? Where did King Piccolo run off to?_

_Well that's all._

_A: Yeah, I never thought that their fusion would be an almighty godly powerful being if they fused back. Piccolo Junior in canon was made to get revenge on Goku, but here, he wasn't instilled with any of King Piccolo's memories or thoughts in him, so he is a completely original person. That means that he could go either way: Continue his father's evil reign on earth or rise up to become a savior. Lots of potential regarding him. Gohan being born is questionable, though not out of the picture. With King Piccolo, I don't wanna necessarily say anything about him at this time._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-The Finals Begin:

As the two fighters arrived at the waiting area, Tien patted Chiaotzu on he back. "You did great, Chiaotzu. I can't believe you've improved so much," he complemented.

"Thanks, Tien. It means a lot coming from you," Chiaotzu said with a happy smile, looking up at Tien.

As the two reached the waiting area, Tien turned and addressed Yamcha. "Be careful during your match. We still don't know what kind of tricks he can pull, and he gives me a really bad feeling."

Yamcha grinned and said, "Don't worry, I've got this in the bag. I've been working on some new techniques."

"Just don't let your guard down. That guy was just playing with me the whole time and he doesn't even have a ki signature to sense," Krillin added. Yamcha trotted up to the stage and entered his fighting stance, facing the hulking Nine.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! This will be the last match before the finals. Whomever wins this fight wil get to face off against Tien for the championship," the announcer said, briefly pausing and turning towards the fighters. "Contestants, begin!"

Yamcha briefly sized up his opponent, looking over him. Yamcha's eyes fell upon the Red Ribbon logo that Krillin mentioned. 'I wonder...maybe he used to be a soldier in the Red Ribbon army?'Yamcha theorized. 'Whatever, it doesn't really matter. I'll beat this guy, and then I'll finally beat Tien.'

Yamcha pushed off the ground towards Nine, swinging a punch at Nine's jaw. The massive man tilted his head and narrowly avoided the punch. Nine buried his fist into Yamcha's gut, causing the ex bandit to fold over. Nine then grabbed Yamcha's head in both hands and slammed his knee into Yamcha's face. A small trail of blood leaked from his nose as he staggered back. Nine jabbed at Yamcha, but Yamcha recovered and managed to block the attack.

Yamcha and Nine began trading blows, moving around the arena stage. Neither fighters seemed to have an advantage over the other. Suddenly, Yamcha was sent flying back by a kick. He managed to right himself in time to dodge Nine's elbow. Yamcha swerved around Nine to avoid a punch and slammed a double fisted blow into the back of his head. Nine stumbled slightly, but managed to recover and leap over a kick from Yamcha.

The lavendar skinned fighter whirled around and jammed his elbow into Yamcha's ribs, winding him. Nine raised his leg and swung it down heavily, slamming into Yamcha's forehead and sending him flying towards the ground. Yamcha only just barely stopped himself before going out of bounds and quickly flew back up at Nine.

Yamcha began a rapid barrage of attacks that were all blocked or dodge by Nine. Nine reached up and caught Yamcha by the wrist. Yamcha struggled against his opponent, attempting to wrench his hand free, but to no avail. Nine suddenly swung him downwards and fired a quick energy blast down after him.

Yamcha raised his arms to form an X just as the blast connected. There was a small explosion and Yamcha was sent hurtling towards the tiles even faster than before. Yamcha's back crashed against the tiles, knocking the air out of his lungs. Nine was sailing towards him, knee at the ready for another attack. Yamcha tried to get out of the way, but before he could, Nine's knee rammed into his gut and knocked the air out of him once more.

Nine backflipped away and stood with his arms crossed, waiting for his opponent to stand up. Yamcha slowly staggered to his feet, gasping for air. "Dammit...how can this be happening...?" Yamcha muttered under his breath. Yamcha crouched low before springing off the tiles at his opponenet.

"Try this on for size, tough guy! Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha landed a spinning kick across Nine's face, causing him to stumble a little. Before he could regain his balance, Yamcha began raining doezens of blows on his unguarded body. "HYAA!" With a yell, he landed a heavy blow with both hands, launching Nine away.

It seemed like Nine was going to hit the arena wall as he went flying through the air. Just before he could though, he suddenly stopped in midair and flew quickly at Yamcha. He came in from the side, ramming a punch into his abdomen. Yamcha flipped head over heels for a few moments before stopping himself. Nine stood waiting, beckoning him with a finger.

"Why, you...!" Yamcha lunged forward and swung an uppercut. Nine stepped back and avoided the attack. Yamcha feinted a punch, and as Nine went to block that, he suddenly kicked Nine back. "Now I'll end this! Kamehameha!" Yamcha thrust his hands forward and fired off the blue energy attack. It quickly rushed towards Nine, covering the distance in a matter of seconds. Nine barely had time to raise his arms before it collided into him.

"Ha, how'd ya like that? Looks like I..." Yamcha trailed off, his opponent revealed to be relatively undamaged except for some minor burns on his fore arms. Yamcha stared in amazement. 'Damn, he wasn't even fazed by that. Looks like I have to use 'that' move...'

"Tch...I'm a little ticked off I'll have to show off my secret technique before my fight with Tien, but there's no avoiding it. Prepare yourself, buddy." A blue orb of energy began forming in his hand. Yamcha threw it, but Nine easily sidestepped it. "Ha, idiot!" Yamcha swung his hand and redirected the attack towards Nine's back. Nine suddenly leapt over it. The attacks course changed again and spun around, flying straight towards him.

With a burst of speed, Nine flew around the attack and flew full speed at Yamcha. Before Yamcha could cancel his attack and block, Nine slammed his fist forward, breaking Yamcha's nose under the pressure and sending him flying out of bounds. Yamcha lay slumped against the arena walls, clutching his broken nose. "M-my beautiful nose..."

Yamcha was attended to by some doctor's that were on stand by for contestants in case that got too seriously injured or needed treatment for any wounds. "What an exciting match that was. It seems that Nine will be the one to go against Tien," the announcer said.

There was a brief break before the finals. Tien walked into the ring, glaring at Nine as he sauntered into place. "Now, for the final match! We've seen some amazing fights this tournament, and I expect no less from this fight. We have defending champion Tien facing off against Nine, who has show amazing fighting skills so far. Will Tien be able to defend his title, or will Nine takeover as champ?"

The gong sounded, the sound thundering through the arena. The triclops was the first to move, not wasting any time. He zipped forward, aiming a palm strike at Nine's chest. Nine slapped his arm away and kicked Tien in the rips, sending him skidding back. Tien quickly lunged forward again and swung his fist forward.

VSSSH! Tien's attack passed through thin air and Nine reappeared behind him, his boots landing between Tien's shoulder blades. Tien tumbled forward, losing his balance and falling over. Before he could hit the tiles, Nine moved in front of Tien and slammed his knee into his ribs, sending him flying in the air.

Tien stopped himself a few dozen feet in the air, wiping spit from his mouth. Tien carefully studied his opponents movements as Nine zoomed towards him. Nine threw an uppercut, but Tien was ready and caught the fist and replied with his own. It collided with Nine's cheek and sent him flying back a few feet. Tien flew forward and guided his elbow towards Nine's gut, sending Nine crashing into the tiles below.

Nine lay in a small crater as Tien hurtled down through the air like a comet. Nine pulled himself to his feet and raised his fore arms, blocking Tien's kick. The impact sent a shockwave through the arena and shook the ground. Tien pushed off Nine's fore arms and landed lightly on the arena tiles, entering his stance.

Nine made a grab for Tien, but the triclops was already on the move, evading Nine's attempt. Tien wheeled around, his boot colliding with the side of Nine's head and knocking him off balance, then following up with an uppercut to the chin that made the fighter stagger back. Tien jumped forward with a spinning kick, and Nine ducked under the attack. Nine's feet shot upwards, but Tien caught Nine by the ankles and swung him away.

Tien launched himself at Nine, and the two collided in the air. Nine wheeled around for an attack, but found himself having to dodge a volley of ki blasts. Nine rushed at Tien, planting his fist into the fighter's face and catapulting him away. Nine thundered after Tien, landing a powerful punch to the stomach. Nine followed it up with even more punches, each one pushing Tien back. Tien grunted with each hit, unable to counter. His third eye suddenly glowed and fired a thin beam at Nine. Nine barely managed to avoid the attack and before he could regain his balance, Tien kicked him down and away.

Both fighters landed on the stage again, clashing again. They traded blows, zipping around the stage. Both fighters were completely concentrated on the battle, and each hit sent shock waves reverberating through the air. There was a particularly loud shock wave as the two of them both threw punches simultaneously. They both somersaulted away, facing each other with a good distance between each other.

Nine dashed forward and the two clashed. Their hands clasped together as they struggled for dominance, pushing with all their might. "So tell me, why can't I sense your energy? I should be able to sense it if you're fighting like this," Tien questioned as he began pushing Nine back.

Nine grinned, and in his grating voice replied, "If it really matters to you, I suppose I'll tell you. I am an android created by the Red Ribbon army. My purpose is to eliminate King Piccolo and his sons."

"So, you're on our side? That's surprising, I couldn't imagine the Red Ribbon army doing anything good like that," Tien said, a hint of surprise in his voice.

Nine gave a sharp, disrupting laugh, like nails on a chalkboard. "You think we'd be on the same side as you? No, nothing of the sorts. Once Piccolo's out of the way, any living participants of the tournament will be killed. Than we will be able to take over the world unimpossed!"

"Like hell, you will!" Tien flared up his energy and headbutted Nine before slamming his knee into the android's gut. Tien followed up with a haymaker that knocked the android on its back. Nine pulled himself up and dodged a wild kick from Tien. Nine flipped over Tien and landed behind him, driving an elbow into the back of the triclops head.

Nine then kicked Tien's legs out from under him and he fell backwards. Nine's knee crashed into Tien's spine, rewarding him with a gasp of pain from Tien. Grabbing Tien by the back of his neck, he slammed his face into the tiles with enough forcing to crack them. Nine grinded Tien's face against the tiles as Tien struggled to get out of Nine's grip.

Tien's aura suddenly exploded out from under Nine and knocked the android away. Tien flew forward, his fist cocked back. Nine swung his fist forward, but it just passed through an after image. Tien suddenly reappeared behind Nine and swung his elbow, sending him skidding across the tiling.

Nine stood up and flew forward like a missile. Tien ducked under Nine and placed both his hands on the ground before thrusting his legs upward, knocking Nine into the air. Tien reappeared behind Nine and swung a right hook, but Nine spun out of the way and countered with a flurry of his own attacks.

Tien dodged each one of the attacks, sweat beading on his forehead. As one of Nine's jabs sailed past his head, Tien suddenly brought his knee up, catching Nine in the stomach. Before Nine could straighten himself up, Tien's elbow came flying into Nine's chin. Tien brought a double fisted attack down upon Nine's head and launched him downward. Nine flipped and landed on his feet atop the stage.

Tien didn't let up, flying down and showering Nine with dozens of punches and kicks. Nine was thrown off balance, and Tien kicked Nine away. Tien took to the air and formed a diamond with his hands. "Kikoho!"

Nine quickly fired a blazing red orb of energy up, colliding with the attack. There was a brief struggle before the attacks detonated. Nine suddenly appeared in the air, jabbing at Tien. Tien barely had time to dodge and countered with a left hook, but Nine tilted back and avoided it. Nine brought his knee up, causing Tien to double over in pain as it was firmly planted in his gut. A mixture of blood and spit came out of Tien's mouth.

Tien righted himself and his elbow landed against Nine's cheek. Nine was briefly pushed back by the attack before backhanding Tien. Tien was sent spinning by a doublefisted attack. Tien stopped himself and swerved just in time to avoid two red eyeblasts. Nine was suddenly next to Tien, his fist painfully slamming into Tien's cheek.

Tien landed on the tiles, panting heavily. Nine set down just a few feet away from Tien. "Impressive...I never imagined an organic being could be this strong. You're much more fun to play with then the others..." Nine goaded, an eerie grin encompassing his face.

"Dammit! I'd better think of something quick. This guy doesn't seem tired at all. Then again, he is an android." Tien began racking his brain, thinking of possible move or strategies he could use.

Nine slowly walked towards Tien. "Are you tired already? The fun is just beginning."

_Oh, wow. Nine being an android was totally a surprise and wasn't obvious at all. I can't believe I didn't see that coming. Will Tien be able to beat the android? Or will the others have to get involved? And what has Piccolo Junior been thinking this entire time? Guess you'll have to find out next chapter, which will conclude the tournament._

_Power Level(s):_

_Nine-400_

_Q&amp;A:_

_Q: Half of 260 is 130_

_A: Yes, yes it is._

_Q: I'm glad to see that there is an update for this story. The tournament seems to be going really well and I am curious to see how things will turn out. The fight between Krillin and android number nine was well done. I figured that android number nine would win but he had more trouble than I thought he would. As for the rest of the fights they were very entertaining. I can't wait for the next update and to see how things turn out. there wasn't much development for this chapter so I couldn't go into detail about that LOL, however, the content of the chapter was excellent. _

_A: Glad you thought so! And as for Nine, he might have a tendency to screw around, though there are reasons why._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Scrap Metal:

Tien watched Nine, anticipating what Nine would do. The android stood in front of Tien, looking down at him. "Hit me," the android demanded.

"Huh?" Tien stared at the android as if it had just spoken an alien language.

"I said hit me, fool," Nine said aggresively. Tien looked bewildered, but his expression quickly changed into a serious one. He allowed himself to smirk a little bit at Nine's cockiness. Tien cocked his fist back and slammed it into Nine's cheek. Nine stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance.

"Is that all you've got? I suppose I couldn't expect much more from an organic," Nine taunted before driving his foot into Tien's gut. Then Nine's left elbow caught Tien in the jaw, a spray of blood flying from his mouth. Nine's leg swung upwards, punting Tien into the air. Nine followed him into the air, dodging Tien's right fist.

Tien fired a quick energy blast, but Nine easily avoided it and landed a double fist that knocked Tien away. Nine lunged forward and grabbed Tien's head, repeatedly slamming his knee into his face. After the fifth hit, Tien flared up his energy into an explosive wave, causing the android to let go of him.

Tien raised his forearms into an X to block a punch before lurching forward and head butting Nine in the head. Nine simply grabbed Tien by the head in response, flinging him downwards. Tien stopped himself in time to see Nine charging him, and he dodged the first attack, elbowing the android in the face and following it up with a spinning kick that launched Nine away.

Tien flew at Nine, launching a ki blast from each of his outstretched hands. Nine jumped over the attacks and Tien zoomed towards Nine, throwing a punch at the center of Nine's chest. Nine swerved to the side and let Tien pass under him, slamming a doublefisted attack into Tien's back, pushing him down a few feet from Nine.

Tien flipped backwards to avoid an attack from above, and the two began to trade blows, shaking the ground below them with powerful punches and kicks. Nine cocked his head to the side to avoid a jab from Tien and countered by driving his fist into Tien's ribs.

Tien staggered back, but quickly recovered and leapt forward and swung a few punches at the purple skinned android, all of which Nine barely managed to dodge. Tien quickly circled around Nine, slamming his knee into the side of Nine's abdomen, leaving him open for a doublefisted blow to the back of the head.

Nine was sent hurtling downwards, managing to stop himself a few feet from the ground. Nine moved swiftly, heading back into the air after Tien and began hammering him with dozens of blows. Each hit was remarkably powerful and made Tien stagger back, leaving him open for even more blows. Nine swung his fist out and caught Tien square in the ribs, sending him tumbling head over heels away.

This time Tien was ready when Nine lunged at him again, and swiftly ducked under a powerful arcing punch from the android. Tien rammed his fist up into Nine's gut with such force that he caused the android to cough up a dark, liquid substance that could only be assumed to be oil of some sort. Tien quickly followed it up with a flurry of kicks, striking all over Nine's body. Tien quickly spun in a complete circle, kicking Nine away. As Nine soared away, Tien took aim with his finger and fired a Dodonpa after his opponent.

The attack struck Nine head on and generated a small explosion. The attack left Nine with a few scorch marks on his body, but Nine simply grinned maliciously. "Impressive. You're making this quite enjoyable for me," Nine remarked. The two came charging at each other again, the two clashing once more. Their blows rocked the entire island, and the crowd watched in awe as the fighters slowly climbed into the air.

Tien rammed a fist into Nine's face, which was quickly replied with an elbow to the chest. Tien rammed a knee into Nine's gut, and a kick found its way to the side of Tien's head. The back and forth continued, with neither fighter giving way to the other. The two fighters separated, putting space between one another. Tien stood panting, getting tired, but Nine seemed perfectly fine.

Tien sped towards Nine, fist cocked back for an attack. Nine braced himself as Tien neared, but suddenly, he shouted "Multiform!" and split into four copies. Unprepared for the sudden use of the technique, Nine was battered by the four copies for a few moments before he got into the rhythm of blocking and dodging. "Why...can't...I...hit you?!" Tien shouted, aggrivated at being unsuccesful.

"It's simple really. While using the technique provides you with multiple copies, it has to evenly disribue your strength. Therefore, with each copy you make, you're dividing your strength by that much," Nine explained, more than happy to point out his foe's mistake.

'Dammit, I didn't realize that,' Tien chastised himself. "Well, that's not all I've got!" Suddenly, each copy sprouted an extra pair of arms. He had used the Witches Arms technique last year too. With all the arms barraging him, Nine wasn't able to block or dodge all of them. Nine found himself sailing through the air. The four Tien copies began hitting him back and forth, almost like a volley ball.

"HYAAH!" Nine was slammed into the arena stage by a joint hit from the four copies. They landed on the tiles before forming into one Tien. "I'm going to end this match," Tien said sternly. Energy began crackling on the tip of his finger. 'Time to show the results of my training!'

"SUPER DODONPA!"

The finger beam shot from his finger. It looked slightly different from the regular one. The beam appeared to be a pale yellow, almost white color, and seemed to sparkle with energy. Nine didn't have time to dodge the attack, and he appeared fearful for a moment. The attack connected, and there was an explosion that shook the entire island, shockwaves revertabrating through the air.

A cloud of smoke filled the air, obscuring the results of the attack from everyone. 'Damn, I can't see anything through the smoke, and without ki to sense, I don't know how my attack affected him.'

Tien fired a kiai, clearing the smoke. It revealed Nine with scorch marks up and down his body, and a small piece of his face missing, revealing the wiring and parts inside. A look of extreme rage was plastered onto his face. "I'll kill you!" Nine shot forward, and Tien and Nine engaged in a small trade of blows before Tien landed a heavy blow atop Nine's head. There was a slight 'SCREECH' as Tien's fist dented Nine's head, pushing the metal inward and launching him out of bounds.

The crowd was in awe at the fight. The announcer had been silent watching the stunning match, before realizing Nine had lost, and regained his composure. "Ladies and gentlemen, your champion, Tien!"

Tien set down onto the stage and walked over to the rest of the fighters. "Congrats, Tien!" Chiaotzu said. Just as Tien opened his mouth to reply, Nine rose into the air, fuming.

"Bastard, I'll make you pay!" Nine fired a large, crackling energy orb at the crowd. Tien's eyes widened and he quickly took to the air, interceting the attack with a Kikoho, while flying towards Nine. Both of his boots collided with Nine, launching him away from Papaya island and sent crashing into another island.

Tien quickly flew after Nine, leaving a streak of white in the air. Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu were quickly to follow. As they arrived, Nine was pulling himself out of a large crater. Nine surveyed all his opponents before coming to a conclusion. "I'll have a lot of trouble fighting all of you together. Looks like I have to activate all my power reserves," Nine said.

"No, that foolish android. If he does that, his programming will be messed up and he might shut down from an overload!" Hundreds of miles away, Nine's creator watched him on a screen, observing everthing.

The z fighters tensed up as Nine began glowing, and sparks of electricity began surrounding his body. With a deep growl, his artificial energy exploded outward, flattening all the trees on the island and blowing the z fighters away. "Now, I'll kill you all!" Nine's voice sounded somewhat distorted now.

"Uh, guys...since we can't sense energy, we can't be sure, but uh...I think he just got a lot more powerful," Krillin said, worry in his voice.

"Correct, puny human," Nine confirmed, before shooting forward like a bullet. CRAAK! Nine's fist slammed into Tien's ribs with an audible crack. Tien went flying backwards, winded and with broken ribs. Nine flew after him, but Tien managed to leap over this one and flew higher into the air.

Tien prepared to fire a Kikoho, but his opponent was too fast, and was behind him in an instant. Tien was kicked downwards, slamming into the ground and creating a huge crater. Nine began flying towards the downed Tien, cackling. Krillin burst forward, charging at Nine. Nine simply extended a hand and blasted him away.

Chiaotzu flew towards him, a fully charged Dodonpa at the ready. As soon as he was in range, he fired the attack. Nine simply swatted the attack out of the air and back at Chiaotzu, striking him and knocking him away. Yamcha quickly dashed at Nine, unleashing a flurry of blows. Nine simply dodged them all before slamming an elbow into Yamcha's abdomen and knocking him away.

Tien flew upwards, firing a few ki blasts. Nine didn't even dodge or block them, simply flying through them. Tien raised his forearm in an attempt to block but was easily punched back downwards. As Nine tried to follow him, Yamcha appeared again. "WOLF FANG FIST!" Yamcha managed to knock him away, sending Nine flying through the air.

Krillin flew to attack Nine before he could recover, slamming him downwards with a double fist. Chiaotzu was waiting, firing a Dodonpa at the unguarded Nine. It exploded on impact, launching Nine away. But as Chiaotzu tried to follow it up with a punch, Nine stopped himself in the air and kicked Chiaotzu into a mountain on the island.

Krillin charged again, managing to land a kick on its face, knocking it back. He appeared under Nine and landed an uppercut under Nine's chin. Nine dodged Krillin's next attack and knocked him away. Yamcha and Chiaotzu flew in together, attacking him from both sides. Nine parried all the attacks, but when Krillin joined them, Nine found himself struggling.

Nine was sent hurtling downwards, where Tien was waiting. He was using the Witches Arms technique again, forming diamond shapes with both pairs of arms. "TWIN KIKOHO!" Tien fired two Kikohos upwards at Nine. Nine could only raised his hands in front of him and try to block.

"No, no! It can't end like thiiiisssssss...!" Nine was reduced to a bunch of scattered parts by the attacks.

As they flew back over to Papaya, Tien told them about Nine. "Huh, I guess we still have to worry about the Red Ribbon army along with Piccolo," Yamcha said. The group touched down in the arena. The crowd and the announcer had been confused by the sudden exit, but the announcer didn't bother to ask as he gave Tien the prize money. After the Z-fighters left, the crowd began to disperse, and everyone left the arena. All, but one...

Piccolo Junior sat, thinking about what he had seen that day in his head. "It seems I'll have to keep track of those fighters. They aren't a problem now, but they could be later. And it also seems I have a new enemy to deal with. The Red Ribbon Army, huh...?" The demon mused.

_And that concludes that. I dont have much to say. I think we are going to get to the Saiyan Saga soon, but I'm not sure how soon. Maybe a chapter or two more._

_Power Levels:_

_Tien[Kikoho]-600_

_Tien[Super Dodonpa]-800_

_Nine[Power Reserves]-800 and rapidly decreasing_

_Tien was already tired at the time that he used the Super Dodonpa, hence why it is weaker than in its last appearance._

_Q&amp;A:_

_Q:__I figured that android number nine was created for the sole purpose of killing King Piccolo and his children but as it stands now he is no match for them. Piccolo JR might be able to be defeated but I'm not entirely sure. Android number nine could be holding back though so we're just going to have to wait and see how you make things turn out. As for the battles I think if they were well done and very entertaining. I'm interested to see how the final fight between android number nine and Tien Will turn out. I can't believe that the story is already eight or nine chapters and by the time that this review is seen in the question-and-answer section LOL. Keep up the amazing work and I can't wait for the next update._

_A: Thanks for the support!_

_Q: great story keep on going! How long have you planned to continue this story for_

_A: Thanks, and regarding the length of the story, it's gonna go on at least up to the Frieza Saga. I'm still working out the plot right now._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Garlic's Plan:

A few years have passed, and King Piccolo has yet to return. Piccolo Junior had spent the years training heavily, and made a huge amount of progress. Today, Piccolo Junior was out in a wasteland near the palace, completely absorbed in his training. So absorbed, in fact, that he didn't sense the three ki signatures until it was too late.

Piccolo Junior's body went crashing through a rock structure, causing it to collapse on top of him. An energy blast was fired after him, causing a big explosion. "Hehehe, no surviving that one," said one of the three odd beings. He was a green skinned figure that resembled some sort of goblin or demon.

"Alright, let's head back to Garlic then," another said, this one an unintimidating figure with spiky, white hair.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased with us for that," said the largest of the group, with large muscles and pointy bumps dotting his body.

As the odd trio turned to leave, Piccolo Junior came bursting out of the rubble, seemingly unharmed but rather agitated instead. "Who are you three, and why did you attack me? Answer me, or I'll just kill you now!" Piccolo Junior shouted as he floated upwards, brushing dust from his body.

"Oh, you survived that? That's a little bit of a surprise, but it doesn't matter since you'll be dead soon anyways. Nicky, Sansho, go on ahead. I'll deal with this guy and head over when I'm done," the goblin looking one said.

"Better not take too long, Ginger, or you'll miss the event of the century," said Nicky as he turned. Soon, Nicky and Sansho were out of sight.

Ginger turned to face Piccolo Junior, a smirk on his face. "Let's get this over with fast, I have more important things to do," Ginger jeered.

Piccolo Junior grunted at Ginger's remark. "Fool, I could have taken all three of you on at once. You're about to realize your mistake soon enough," Piccolo Junior said.

"Enough talk, prepare to die!" Ginger shouted. With that, Ginger rushed forward and proceeded to swing a swift and powerful chop in a downwards arc at Piccolo Junior's face. To Ginger's surprise, Piccolo Junior's hand shot up much faster and caught him by the wrist. Piccolo Junior tossed Ginger away with ease, sending Ginger sailing away. Piccolo Junior quickly thrust his arm out and fired an orange energy blast after his opponent, completely destroying his opponent.

Piccolo Junior grunted and reached out with his mind, searching for the energy of Nicky and Sansho. He found their energy moving quickly. Piccolo Junior took off, heading towards the two energies. Soon, the two energies stopped and remained in one place with a third power that was quite a ways above the others, but was still not up to the same strength as Piccolo's power.

A few minutes later...

The seven dragon balls lay gathered together, gleaming in the sun. Three people stood around the dragon balls; the two from earlier, and another short person. The short one, apparently the leader of the group, stepped forward. "Dragon, come forth and gra-" a boot firmly planted itself into the side of the speaker's head, launching him away.

Piccolo floated in the air, a scowl on his face. "I don't know who you are, but you're going to pay for attacking me, scum."

"My name...is Garlic...Junior," the short one said as he pulled himself to his feet. Turning to his henchmen, then back at Piccolo he asked, "Why are you still alive?"

Piccolo grunted and said, "You think that just one weakling would be enough to finish me off? Why did you attack me?"

Garlic sneered and explained. "A long time ago, my father was competing against Kami for the title of Guardian. Now, I shall get my revenge for Kami winning the position of guardian over my father. And for that, I needed you out of the way!"

Garlic turned to his minions and began shouting commands at them. "Attack him, you incompetent fools! And this time, make sure you kill him!"

The two remaining henchmen burst forth, aiming to appease their master. Piccolo Junior swiveled in and out of the two henchmen's attacks, slowly walking backwards as he did so. The two were clearly agitated, neither of them able to land a hit. Piccolo Junior sidestepped a heavy blow from Sansho, planting his fist into his gut and crushing his internal organs. Blood flew out the ugly brute's mouth, dripping down his chin.

Piccolo Junior kicked the dying enemy away and spun around to face Nicky, who was charging forward with a sword in his hand. Piccolo Junior caught the blade and squeezed it lightly, shattering it into fragments. An energy beam tore through Nicky's torso and killed him, his dead body falling to the ground. Garlic backed up in shock. "T-that's not how that was supposed to go..."

Piccolo Junior turned his attention to the seething Garlic. "D-damn you, I guess I'll have to take care of you myself!"

"Well, you can try," Piccolo Junior said. Piccolo Junior dashed forward and his leg shot out. Garlic swiftly raised his arm to block the kick, the attack jarring him. Garlic stepped back, narrowly avoiding another kick by just a hair. He quickly lunged forward, his small fist shooting up in an uppercut. Piccolo Junior caught his fist and countered with a punch to the stomach, making him gag violently as he was winded by the powerful blow.

Piccolo Junior cocked his arm back before throwing Garlic away. The small being was sent skidding across the ground, grunting as he hopped back onto his feet. "Seems like you were just making empty threats," Piccolo Junior said, smirking at his opponent.

Garlic dashed forward, swinging dozens of punches, but none of them met their mark. Growing bored, Piccolo blasted Garlic away and sent him crashing through his own castle. "Heh, too easy..." Piccolo turned his back and began walking away when he was suddenly taken off his feet by a blow to the head. He spun around to see Garlic Junior in what appeared to be a new form.

Garlic Junior has considerably grown in size, standing taller than even Piccolo himself. He had also grown considerably more muscular, and his skin has turned blue. "Now, prepare to face your doom!" Garlic sprinted forward, a fist cocked back. He threw his punch forward, which Piccolo Junior only barely dodged.

Garlic Junior's foot struck Piccolo Junior in the ribs, causing him to grunt as he was knocked back a step. However, he was quick to recover and smashed his left elbow into Garlic's stomach, causing him to hiss in pain. Piccolo Junior punched Garlic in the face, sending him flying through multiple walls of his castle. Garlic quickly threw out a punch, knocking Piccolo Junior away and sending him crashing against one of the walls. He grunted as he leapt out of the way to avoid an orb of ki, the attack obliterating the wall where he had been standing just moments before.

The two lunged at each other, trading rapid blows. Garlic blocked a punch, Piccolo Junior dodged a kick, Garlic deflected a ki blast, Piccolo Junior sidestepped Garlic's elbows; the two were fairly even at the moment. Garlic's knee suddenly drove into Piccolo Junior's stomach, causing the demon to retch in pain. Then, in the blink of an eye, Garlic's elbow slammed into the top of Piccolo Junior's head and sent him crashing through another wall.

Garlic quickly followed, attacking Piccolo Junior just as he was recovering. Garlic swung out a kick, but it passed through an after image. Piccolo appeared behind Garlic and slammed his knee into the back of Garlic's head, causing him to stagger forward. Garlic spun and fired a quick energy blast at Piccolo, but the demon spawn suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Garlic. Expecting this, Garlic whipped around and slammed his elbow into Piccolo's chin, sending the demon tumbling away.

Garlic appeared in the Piccolo's path, his foot catching Piccolo in the brow, sending him rocketing upwards, before flying up and intercepting him with a punch to the jaw that sent him flying away. Garlic dashed at Piccolo again, swinging a punch at him. Piccolo swerved under the blow and rammed his elbow into Garlic's chest, and he went up to follow it up with a kick, but Garlic caught his foot and threw Piccolo away.

Piccolo Junior stopped himself in midair and lunged at Garlic, clashing with him. Piccolo managed to swerve to avoid Garlic's fist and drove his elbow into his foe's jaw, sending him hurtling downwards. Piccolo quickly gathered energy in his hand and aimed at Garlic just as he corrected himself from his fall. With a yell, he threw the ball of energy down at Garlic, illuminating the room they were fighting in. Garlic managed to avoid the blast, but it struck the area behind him and demolished a good portion of his castle.

Piccolo Junior leapt forwards, intercepting Garlic with a kick to the face. Garlic crash into the ground, forming a crater in the floor. Garlic slowly pulled himself up, glaring at Piccolo with pure malice. Garlic raised both arms, taking aim at Piccolo. A glowing orb of energy formed in his hands, his ki spiking upwards. Garlic released it with a mighty roar, firing the blast in a large energy wave. Piccolo's eyes widened as the beam barreled towards him, and barely managed to pull himself out of the attack's path, the beam barely brushing his side.

Garlic began throwing attack after attack, pushing Piccolo on the offensive. With a snarl, one of Garlic's punches broke through Piccolo's defenses and sent him flying through the castle's ceiling and up into the sky. Garlic bent his knees and jumped into the air, his head ramming into Piccolo's chest just as he recovered. The two began trading blows in the sky, but for every one hit Piccolo landed, Garlic hit him twice.

Piccolo was sent crashing back into the castle by a double fist. Garlic cackled, and set down on the ground outside the castle. Suddenly, there was a flash and an explosion of ki as Piccolo completely destroyed the castle with a massive explosive wave. "I think it's time I got serious," Piccolo said. He threw his turban and cape down on the ground, each creating a small crater from their weight.

"Oooh, you took some of your clothes off, like that wi-" Garlic was cut off as a fist slammed into his gut. Garlic yelped in both surprise and pain, before hacking up a glob of spit and blood. An elbow to the face sent him reeling backwards, clutching his jaw. "W-why you-!" Garlic was prepared this time, dodging a kick from Piccolo.

Piccolo brought his knee up, but Garlic caught it and threw Piccolo off balance. Not wasting his opportunity, Garlic rammed an elbow into Piccolo's ribs and launched him through the air. Piccolo righted himself and ducked under a jab. Piccolo countered with one of his own, knocking Garlic back a few feet. The two lunged forward and began trading blows. Piccolo blocked and parried all of Garlic's blows, grinning at his opponent's apparent frustration with his failure to land a single blow on Piccolo.

A minute later, Piccolo sent Garlic crashing against the ground with a blow to the jaw, leaving a small trench as he skidded across the dirt. Garlic didn't have nearly as much fighting skill as Piccolo, not to mention that Piccolo's strength was already far above Garlic's. Piccolo landed and stared down at Garlic's battered body. Garlic leapt to his feet, suddenly firing two energy blasts from his eyes. Piccolo Junior leapt back in surprise, narrowly avoiding the attack.

Garlic panted, wiping blood off of his face. "Damn you! I will not fall here when I am so close to conquering this world for myself!" Garlic shouted in anger.

"You wont be able to take this world. It belongs to the Demon King Piccolo, and he alone can rule this world," Piccolo Junior said calmly.

"Well if he's so great, where is he then?" Garlic retorted.

Piccolo Junior realized that Garlic didn't know King Piccolo had left the planet, and thought of another way to further anger his opponent. "He deemed you unworthy of his time and let me take care of you," Piccolo lied.

Garlic's face contorted in anger. "Why you-! I'll show you that my power is not to be messed with! I'll send you to the Dead Zone!" Garlic cackled. Suddenly, heavy winds picked up, whipping at Piccolo Junior's clothing. He watched as the space behind Garlic turned black, and rubble was being sucked into it.

"I have the power to open a portal to the Dead Zone, an empty void that you'll never be able to leave," Garlic explained. Piccolo Junior felt his feet slide forward as the Dead Zone began to pull against him. Piccolo grinned as he aimed his palm at Garlic, whom was standing still as he maintained the opening to the Dead Zone.

"Your own technique will be your undoing!" Piccolo Junior declared as he fired a blast from his hand. Garlic's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen, and only too late tried to avoid the blast. It struck him head on, carrying him off his feet and being sucked into the Dead Zone. The portal quickly dissipitated after.

"Well, he's taken care of," Piccolo Junior remarked, turning and floating up and off the ground. Piccolo almost flew off before remembering something. Materializing a small box, Piccolo walked over to the dragon balls and placed them each in the box. "That'll help...in more than one way, I'm sure," he said as he flew back to his palace.

_Happy Easter! Short chapter about Garlic Junior. I won't reveal Piccolo Junior's power just yet, as we enter the Saiyan Saga next chapter. But just where is King Piccolo, and what is he doing?_

_Power levels:_

_Ginger-175_

_Sansho-150_

_Nicky-200_

_Garlic Junior-400_

_Super Garlic Junior-?_

_Piccolo Junior-?_

_Q and A: _

_Q:I did not expect for android number nine to be defeated so easily and I was right. He was holding back a significant amount but I don't think that it could've been a serious threat to the Z-Fighters if they worked together. This was very well done and I am certain that everyone's favorite mad scientist is going to be furious both at the intellect of his androids and the protectors of Earth. Piccolo JR did not seem to be that impressed with the outcome of the tournament. This increases my theory that he is a lot stronger than was originally led to believe. Keep up the amazing work and I cannot wait for the next update._

_A:Yup, Piccolo Junior is definitely different in terms of strength, seen in this chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-The Warrior from Space:

_About a year after Garlic's defeat..._

A spherical object entered Earth's atmosphere, hurtling towards the Earth like a comet. It impacted the ground with such force that it created a large crater a couple dozen feet in diamater. The hatch cracked open with a hiss and a mechanical whirling sound, and out came a man. He floated up and out of the crater, surveying the area. He tapped the device on the side of his head, and after a few beeps, it stopped in one loud beep. "A large power level that way...Kakarrot?" He zoomed through the air, heading west.

Goku entered his stance, facing Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. "All right guys, get ready for rou-" his voice suddenly faltered and he looked to he sky. The others turned in the same direction too.

"You guys are feeling that large ki that came out of nowhere too, right?" Krillin said, looking at his companions for reassurance.

Yamcha nodded and said, "It feels menacing; pure evil, and really strong."

"Perhaps it is King Piccolo?" Tien suggested.

Goku shook his head. "It's weaker than King Piccolo as the last time we saw him, and it doesn't feel quite the same. Let's go check it out." Everyone nodded in assent and took to the air.

Piccolo Junior floated in the air, crosslegged and fists together. His eyes were closed in concentration as he meditated. It was completely silent until one of his brothers ran in, gasping for air. "B-brother, there is an extremely powerful man who i-GYAAH!" He was cut off as an energy beam pierced through his body, instantly killing him. In walked the mysterious man.

Piccolo placed his feet on the floor and glared at the person whom had just slaughtered dozens of his brothers. Not that he was attached to them, but it wasn't a feat just anyone could do. "Feh...you're not Kakarrot," the man observed, seemingly agitated. "I had thought maybe Kakarrot had enslaved this planet's people," he mumbled to himself.

Piccolo looked annoyed and said, "Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

The long haired man simply laughed and said, "I have no business with an insect like you. Though I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you my name is Raditz."

"Then why are you here? Do you wish to die, 'Raditz'?" Piccolo threatened.

Raditz grinned and said, "You're quite the feisty one." He tapped the device on the side of his head. "Still, you're only at 600; nowhere near my power," Raditz remarked. Though he sounded confident, it was clear he was surprised by the number the device was giving him.

"What do you say? Do you not know to whom you show such insolence?!" Piccolo shouted angrily.

"Do I care?" Raditz retorted.

"Do you really think your that powerful...?" Piccolo asked. Piccolo grinned and threw off his cape and turban, each landing with a heavy THUD! Raditz stepped back in surprise.

"W-what?!" He hissed, visibly worried. "You're power just jumped to a thousand! Well, it doesn't matter, it makes no difference to me!" Piccolo ignored Raditz' rants.

Piccolo spread his legs and bent them slightly. Clenching his fist tightly, he began to power up, a vein standing up on his forehead. "W-what's this...your power is rising! How are you doing that?! Stop ignoring me and answer me!"

Piccolo straightened up, looking Raditz square in the face. "So, what do you say know?"

"Gah...y-you're at two t-thousand...five hundred...the scouter must be broken! No being such as yourself could be so powerful!" Raditz said frantically.

"Care to test that theory in combat?" Piccolo said, entering his fighting stance. An angry vein stood out on Raditz' forehead. He dashed forward, swing a fist at Piccolo. VSSSH! The attack passed through thin air. Raditz glanced around, looking for his opponent. He felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see Piccolo behind him before having a fist slammed into his face.

Raditz was sent flying out of the castle and sent skidding through the castle square. Raditz pulled himself up, readying himself for another attack. Piccolo came flying towards Raditz, and before the warrior could react, he was kicked into the air. Piccolo reappeared beside him and slammed his elbow into Raditz' abdomen.

Raditz was sent spinning head over heels before righting himself again. "Damn you! No being on this planet should be above that of a saiyan warrior's!" Raditz shouted.

"Heh, guess you don't know much about this planet," Piccolo said as he flew forward. Raditz and Piccolo began trading blows. Piccolo managed to match Raditz blow for blow. Raditz mistimed a block and had a green fist slam into his face, launching him away. As Raditz recovered, he glared at Piccolo.

"Heh, is that all, captain space?" Piccolo Junior taunted, a smirk plastered on his face. He was enjoying the fight far too much then he should have been.

"Don't you dare mock me!" Raditz shouted as he dashed forward.

Raditz came in swinging a wild punch, roaring in anger. Piccolo sidestepped it easily and countered by firmly planting his fist into the saiyan's stomach. Raditz staggered back, clutching his aching stomach before Piccolo kicked him away. Raditz was sent skidding across the ground, leaving a trench in the ground with his body. Raditz hopped to his feet and lunged forward, aiming a punch at Piccolo's head. Piccolo's hand quickly caught Raditz by the arm, swinging him above his head and then slamming him into the ground. Raditz pushed himself up on his hands and knees, coughing up dust, but before he could stand up, Piccolo punted him into the air.

Piccolo took off into the air, chasing after Raditz as he sailed through the air uncontrollably. Piccolo's fist slammed into Raditz' face, sending him flying away even faster. Piccolo quickly flew behind Raditz and pounded him into the ground with a downward double fist attack to the back. Piccolo flew down fast, foot outstretched and aimed at Raditz. Raditz had no time to move out of the way and Piccolo's foot slammed against Raditz' back, pushing him deeper into the ground. Somersaulting off of Raditz, Piccolo quickly grabbed Raditz by the ankle and flung him away, followed by a ki blast that hit dead center into Raditz.

As Raditz dragged himself up, Piccolo shot forward and slammed his knee into the saiyan's face and sending him flying backwards. Raditz managed to slow himself to a halt and quickly rebounded off the ground and lunged at Piccolo with his fist cocked back. Raditz swung his fist forward only to find it collide against Piccolo's crossed arms, and began raining dozens of punches down upon his green foe.

"Is that all you've got?" Piccolo taunted as he blocked all of Raditz' punches. He suddenly threw his elbow out, knocking Raditz to the ground. Piccolo jumped forward, swinging his arm down, but Raditz jumped backwards and took to the air. Piccolo quickly readjusted his flight path, swerving upwards to avoid the ground and give chase to Raditz. Raditz took aim with his hand and fired a pink beam of energy at his pursuer. Piccolo simply flew around the attack and ended up behind the long haired fighter, kicking him towards the ground.

"Come on, weakling, before I just decide to kill you," Piccolo said to Raditz as he pulled himself up.

"I'll shut you up once and for all!" Raditz cried as he rocketed toward Piccolo.

Raditz shot forward like a bullet, yelling as he swung a punch at Piccolo's head. Piccolo's hand shot up and caught the saiyan's fist, much to the long haired fighter's surprise. Raditz thrusted his free hand forward, but Piccolo let go of the saiyan's fist and ducked under the incoming one, quickly spinning into a kick that caught Raditz in the side. Raditz gave a shout of pain as he slid back a few feet, clutching at his side with one hand.

Raditz dashed at Piccolo, swinging his knee up at Piccolo's face, but the demon brushed it aside, and the two entered an exchange of rapid blows, though it didn't last long, as Piccolo's fist soon found Raditz' gut. As Raditz wheezed while trying to regain his breath, Piccolo followed it up with a swift chop that sent Raditz flying towards the ground. The alien invader managed to correct himself just in time, planting his feet into the dirt.

Raditz dashed forward and came in as if he were going to kick, but suddenly pivoted and tried to punch Piccolo in the abdomen. The demon prince quickly sidestepped the attack and slammed his feet down onto the back of Raditz' neck, sending him tumbling downwards. Piccolo followed him, landing a few well placed hits.

Raditz rolled to the side in an attempt to avoid Piccolo, but he was too fast for the saiyan, delivering a heavy kick that sent Raditz spiraling higher into the sky. A powerful double fist slammed into Raditz' back and sent him crashing into the ground, forming a crater. Raditz pulled himself up and out of the crater, floating into the air.

"How are you able to keep up with me, a saiyan warrior?!" Raditz shouted, charging back at Piccolo.

"Maybe it's because you're so weak," Piccolo said with a smirk. That taunt had a visible effect on Raditz. "Oh, have I struck a nerve?" Raditz let out an angry grunt and threw a fist forward, but Piccolo caught it and spun the saiyan around. Piccolo grabbed Raditz by the shoulders and began ramming his knee into the saiyan's back.

After the third time, Raditz managed to break free and threw a point blank energy blast. But as the smoke cleared, it seemed that Piccolo hadn't even been scratched by it. Piccolo's lunged and firmly planted his fist into the saiyan's face, the force of the blow sending him spinning backwards.

As Raditz righted himself, Piccolo caught Raditz in the side with a spinning kick. Raditz jabbed at Piccolo, but the demon dodged it and countered with his own elbow. Raditz ducked and swung an uppercut, but Piccolo tilted back and out of the way. He drove his knee home, cracking the armour plating covering Raditz' stomach.

Raditz flipped away to avoid a quick flurry of punches. "Come on, weakling, is that all you've got?" Enraged, Raditz flared his aura up and fired a pink beam of energy at Piccolo. Piccolo raised his forearms in front of himself and absorbed the force of the attack with the block. He was pushed back a few inches before the attack dispersed.

Raditz was gasping for breath and a look of horror spread on his face as he saw Piccolo still had yet to take any real damage. "You green monster! Why don't you just die already?!" Raditz dashed forward and swung a clumsy punch. Piccolo easily leapt over his opponent and slammed a kick into the back of his head.

Raditz spun around, ignoring the pain in the back of his head and threw another punch at the demon he was fighting. Piccolo smirked as he fired a blast at Raditz, sending the saiyan tumbling through the air, leaving a trail of smoke as it billowed off of his armor.

Raditz managed to stop himself in midair, gasping for breath, before charging wildly back into the battle. Every time one of his attacks just made him angrier and more sloppy in his fighting. Piccolo sidestepped an attack and rammed Raditz in the neck with his elbow. He followed it up with a punch to the stomach, causing the armored fighter to double over in pain. Piccolo's foot swung up and caught Raditz under the chin. Piccolo appeared behind him and backhanded him to the ground.

Raditz could not understand what was happening. He was a member of the most elite race in the universe, the Saiyans, and yet here he was being beaten by some scum on a backwater planet noone even knew about. Aside from that, it seemed Kakarrot failed in his mission of destroying all life on the planet, which if he hadn't failed, Raditz would have never been in this predicament in the first place.

Raditz struggled to pull himself up, his armor cracked in various places. "If you leave now, I might not kill you as you flee for your pitiful life," Piccolo said with a grin.

"I am a member of the most elite race in the universe! I won't lost to the likes of you, green bastard!" Raditz extended both hands and fired a powerful blast from each. Piccolo leapt over them, just as Raditz expected. The saiyan met Piccolo in the air and slammed Piccolo back down into the trajectory of the beams. They exploded, filling the air with smoke and dirt. Raditz confidently landed on the ground.

"Heh, that'll teach you to try to fight against a saiyan warrior," Raditz boasted. But just as Raditz turned to fly away, he heard footsteps. Raditz turned back around and saw Piccolo emerge from the smoke. Piccolo's gi had been ripped slightly, and the demon himself was burnt and bruised in places, but mostly fine overall. Raditz staggered back in fear. "H-how can this be?"

Raditz staggered back, staring at his foe in fear. "Guh...w-what are you?!" Raditz shouted in fear. Piccolo grinned at the sight of his opponent cowering.

"I'm your worst nightmare," Piccolo said as he jumped forward. Raditz threw a punch, but Piccolo ducked under it and spun into a roundhouse kick, cathcing Raditz in the side. Raditz howled in pain as he staggered back, his armor completely shattered on his side.

Raditz dashed at Piccolo and managed to knee him in the face, sending him spiraling into the air. He quickly flew into the air and smashed Piccolo back downward, but before he could crash into the ground, Piccolo stopped a few inches from the ground.

Raditz sped downwards, throwing his fist downward in an attempt to hit Piccolo in the head. Piccolo blocked it with his forearm and countered with a chop of the hand. Raditz blocked it with a grunt and kneed PIccolo in the chin, causing the demon to stagger for just a second. Wasting no time, Raditz was on him, throwing blow after blow.

Piccolo and Raditz began trading blows. Raditz found a lull in Piccolo's attacks and quickly fired a purple beam of energy, putting a little distance between the two. Piccolo quickly covered the distance and slammed his fist into the saiyan's gut, causing his eyes to bulge out as a spray of blood came out of his mouth.

Raditz was flung away by a backhand. Raditz righted himself and flew back at his opponent, the two throwing dozens of punches at one another. Finally, Raditz managed to land a blow, knocking Piccolo back a few inches. The demon merely grunted and jumped forward. His head slammed into the saiyan warrior's, dazing Raditz.

As Raditz blindly threw a punch, Piccolo pulled his fist back and fired three rapid jabs to saiyan's chest. Raditz was then slammed into the ground by a haymaker from Piccolo. As Raditz dragged himself out of the dirt, he wiped away a river of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm getting bored of you, I think it's time to end this," Piccolo said, slowly stepping towards his bruised and battered opponent.

"Yes, let's end this. I show you the might of the saiyan race!" Raditz shouted, an orb of white energy forming in his hand. Raditz threw it into the air with a grunt.

"I'm right here, or have I blinded you?" Piccolo jeered, watching the saiyan with caution.

"Burst and mix!" Raditz clenched his hand into a fist as he shouted, and the white orb suddenly expanded. "N-now, you green piece of trash, prepare to die!" Raditz' pupils disappeared and his face began to elongate. Fur began to sprout all along his body and he quickly began increasing in size. Within just ten seconds, Raditz had transformed into a giant monkey-like beast.

"W-what has he done to himself?" Piccolo asked himself, showing fear for the first time during the fight. Raditz swung his fist down, and Piccolo just barely jumped out of the way. Raditz' fist created a large crater, shaking the ground. Raditz' foot quickly shot out and slammed into Piccolo, launching him away.

Meanwhile, Goku and the other Z-fighters had been hiding and observing the fight the entire time. They all watched in fear as Raditz transformed. "H-his power...it's increased by more than five times!" Tien said in shock.

"G-guys, maybe we should get out of here," Yamcha suggested, taking a few steps back.

Goku had been silent the entire time and had noticed a few similarities between the space warrior and himself. First, he realized their ki signatures were similiar, and then noticed they both had tails. Now, as Raditz transformed, a sudden horrifying thought filled his head. King Kai had told him he wasn't human, but Goku hadn't been sure that was true. Goku realized right then and there that he was probably the same race as this man, and that he was the monster whom had killed his grandpa Gohan.

As Goku looked up at the shining white orb, he felt his heart suddenly begin to race. He began undergoing the same transformation as Raditz, hair beginning to sprout up on his body. Yamcha and Krillin, recognizing what was happening, quickly ripped his tail off before he could change. Goku collapsed, feeling tired. "Guys...you knew, didn't you...?"

"Yeah...sorry we didn't tell you about it, but we thought it would only hurt you," Yamcha said.

"It doesn't matter right now, we'll talk about it later. Right now, I'm wondering if we should help fight that space guy. He's stronger than all of us," Goku said.

Piccolo leapt into the air to avoid another attack, only to be swatted away by Raditz' tail. Piccolo stood up, wiping away a trail of blood. He jumped backwards to avoid being stomped on, but was easily backhanded away. Piccolo slammed against a rock structure, crying out in pain. He slowly dragged himself to his feet.

'D-dammit, how could I have let this happen?! At his rate, I'll die!'

Piccolo didn't have time to dodge before Raditz was upon him, punting the demon into the air. Just after righting himself in midair, Piccolo was smashed back down into the ground. Piccolo staggered up, bruised and covered in purple blood.

Piccolo watched as his opponent faced him, opening its maw. A blowing purple could be seen forming in the giant monkey's mouth. Piccolo didn't have the strength to move out of the way anymore. "T-this is it..." Piccolo closed his eyes, waiting for the end. But just before Raditz could release his beam, an energy blast struck the monkey in the back of the head, causing him to stagger forward and miss Piccolo with the energy blast. The giant monkey spun around and spotted it's attacker.

Piccolo opened his eyes as he heard the beam explode far off. He followed the monkey's gaze and saw why. There, floating in midair, it was unmistakably him.

King Piccolo had returned.

_And that is the first chapter of the saiyan saga! And as you can see, King Piccolo has finally returned! But will he be able to fight off the monstrous Raditz? Originally, this was split into two chapters, but I had trouble expanding the second half of the battle, so yeah..._

_Power Levels:_

_Piccolo Junior-2,500_

_Raditz-1,500_

_Oozaru Raditz-15,000_

_Q&amp;A:_

_Q:__ I love seeing Piccolo being a badass. So hyped for next chapter._

_A: Well I'm glad you enjoy the story so far!_

_Q: __I am a little disappointed that garlic JR was defeated so easily but I guess it's because he did not have the opportunity to become immortal. Piccolo JR is far more powerful now than when he fought against Him in the movie but I do not believe he is a match for the likes of Nappa. he is probably stronger than Raditz strictly based on how powerful Goku is at this point in time. Piccolo JR would want to keep up with him so he will not have the opportunity to overthrow the demon kingdom. I can't wait for the next update. Keep up the amazing work._

_A: Well, you were right! He may not be a match for Nappa now, but if he can get through the day he might just be able to reach his level!_

_Q: Awesome story! I bet Piccolo is going to wish for something. Immortality maybe?_

_A: Piccolo Junior's mindset is a bit different from his father's, and what he actually does with the balls may be surprising. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-A New Threat Approaches:**

King Piccolo floated down, landing in front of Piccolo Junior. His outfit hadn't really changed much over the years. He wore a dark blue gi with his kanji on the back, matching pants, a red sash, and red wristbands. "Allow me to take it from here," the demon king said, smirking at his son.

Raditz roared, stomping his feet and causing the ground to shake heavily. "All right, you overgrown monkey, time to die!" King Piccolo flew straight for Raditz, dodging a flailing arm. King Piccolo flew around Raditz and slammed both feet into the monkey's back. Raditz staggered forward, tripping and landing face first into the dirt with a THUD.

Raditz growled as he pulled himself up, turning to look at King Piccolo. Raditz fired a purple beam from his mouth with a roar. King Piccolo just made it out of the beams path, but was quickly slapped by Raditz' huge tail. Another beam was fired at King Piccolo, and the demon dodged.

A rapid flurry of blasts were fired, and each was dodged by King Piccolo. They each exploded in the distance, destroying dozens of rock formations each and scarring the land with large craters. King Piccolo began to fly at Raditz, bobbing and weaving in and out of the blasts and covering the distance between the two of them.

With a grunt, King Piccolo kicked Raditz in the head, making the large ape stumble backward. King Piccolo began firing dozens of orange energy blasts, pushing Raditz back by the sheer number of them. King Piccolo didn't let up until Raditz fired another beam, forcing the demon to stop and dodge. As King Piccolo flew forward, Raditz' giant hairy fist slammed into him like a train, launching him away. Before King PIccolo could regain control, he was blasted away by another blast from Raditz' mouth.

King Piccolo slowly pulled himself up and brushed off the dirt that caked his clothing. "Wrecthed monkey, I'll show you the strength of the demon king Piccolo!" King Piccolo entered a low and wide stance, clenching his fists. A vein stood out on his head as he began focusing his energy.

Suddenly, King Piccolo's body began to expand, slowly at first before picking up speed. He was soon just as big as Raditz and stopped growing. King Piccolo grinned and lunged forward, leaving two craters where his feet had been a moment before.

King Piccolo swung his right fist forward, slamming into the side of Raditz' head. Raditz roared and swung a fist forward. King Piccolo reached up and caught it in his hand. Raditz swung the other fist, but King Piccolo caught that one two.

King Piccolo and Raditz began to struggle against each other, both pushing at the other. Raditz suddenly opened his mouth and fired a beam from his mouth. King Piccollo ducked and fired two eyebeams into the center of his chest. Raditz let out a yelp of pain as King Piccolo's elbow slammed into his snout.

The two titans shook the ground for miles with their attacks, the giants battling furiously, though it was clear that King Piccolo had the advantage over Raditz. Raditz wasn't really able to control himself in his transformed state, so he wasn't able to fight as well, simply using brutish attacks. On the other hand, King Piccolo was in perfect control of himself and was able to use the skill of a true martial artist.

King Piccolo swerved to avoid another wild swinging fist and countered with an elbow to the side, nearly knocking the giant monkey off of his feet. Roaring, the transformed saiyan raised both hands up above his head and swung them downwards in an attempt to crush the demon king's skull. King Piccolo raised one forearm to block the attack and used his free hand to fire a blast into Raditz' chest, causing the saiyan to skid back a couple hundred feet.

King Piccolo lunged forward off the ground and kneed Raditz in the chin, sending him spinning into the air. King Piccolo leapt up and elbowed Raditz back down before he could recover. Piccolo Junior scrambled out of the way of their fight, barely avoiding being crushed by the enlarged form of Raditz.

King Piccolo landed on top of Raditz' back, grinding his foot into the back of his head. Raditz attempted to knock King Piccolo off of him with his tail, but the demon caught it, and an idea came to mind. "I think I should get rid of this tail for you. It must be so annoying to have this in your way all day."

King Piccolo grabbed the tail in both hands and began pulling. His muscles strained as he pulled and pulled, until finally, with a grunt of exertion, he ripped the tail clean off of Raditz. Raditz roared in pain and began slowly reverted back to his normal size. King Piccolo did the same, and once back at normal size, he kicked Raditz in the side. The saiyan went bouncing away, skidding to a halt after traveling a few dozen meters.

King Piccolo stalked over, a grin on his face. Raditz lay covered in dirt and dry blood, groaning in pain. King Piccolo raised his hand, grinning fiercely at Raditz. "Any last words, little monkey?"

Raditz looked up at King Piccolo and grinned back at him. "As a matter of fact, yes. GO TO HELL!" Raditz flung his hand outward and fired his most powerful energy beam. King Piccolo simply backhanded it away, leaving it to crash into a plateau and obliterate it. Raditz' smile faltered and he tried to move away, but was too tired and hurt to move another inch.

"You're such a fool to think that would work on me. Even if that puny attack could somehow kill me, my sons could just revive me with the dragon balls," King Piccolo scoffed.

"The...d-dragon balls...?" Raditz wondered, having never heard of the magical wish granting orbs.

"Oh, don't tell me you came to earth without knowing what the dragon balls are. They're seven magical orbs that when gathered, grant you any one wish. Not that the information will help you know," King Piccolo explained.

A sudden beeping noise could be heard from a couple feet away. Both fighters turned their heads and saw Raditz' scouter laying on the ground, the lens cracked and covered in dirt. A voice suddenly came through the scouter. "Heh, we're coming for those dragon balls. It'll take about a year of space flight, but we're going to gather them and get our wish!"

Raditz suddenly smiled and said, "V-vegeta...ha, stupid green bastard. My comrades are on a whole different level, and they'll wipe all of you insects out and revive me!"

"Aah, I'm afraid your mistaken, Raditz. You deserve death if you were beaten by a lowly creature with a powerlevel under three thousand, even in your Oozaru form," Vegeta's voice suddenly grew angry, "You're a disgrace to the saiyan race! You've tainted our name, and now we'll have to restore the honor we have lost today! Enjoy hell, you trash!"

Raditz had a look of disbelief on his face. "N-no, how could he?"

"Heh, so much for being comrades," King Piccolo scoffed. King Piccolo turned around as his son Piccolo Junior landed behind him.

"F-father, where have you been all this time?" Piccolo Junior asked, curious as to why he had been gone so long.

"Well, after I fused with Kami, he was affecting my mind and essentially making me soft. I spent most of the time I was gone meditating to get rid of his influence. I succeded mostly, though I can still feel his presence in my subconscious sometimes. For the rest of the time, I simply trained. I was on my way here when I felt his ki land on Earth," King Piccolo explained.

King Piccolo turned back around, preparing to finish Raditz off, but he had died already. The father-son duo took off, flying in the direction of the castle. After a couple minutes, Goku and the other Z-fighters rushed over to the dead body of Raditz. Krillin approached his corpse slowly before giving it a light tap with his foot and jumping back, half expecting the alien warrior to stand back up.

Goku bent over and picked Raditz' scouter up, putting it on. He pressed the button on it, but it appeared to be in another language. "From what I heard, it seems this thingy measures people's power," Goku commented.

Tien looked at the strange device, turning it over in his hands. "Maybe we should take it to Bulma. I'm sure she could do some sort of technical work on this thing," Tien suggested. Everyone agreed and took off towards Bulma's place.

Overtime, Bulma and her parents had moved out of Kame House and set up their own place on a nearby island. The group set down on the ground, landing softly on the ground. Goku walked up to the door and rapped his knuckles on the door. After a few moments, Bulma's mom answered the door, wearing a ditzy smile as usual. Even though the world was currently being ruled by a vengeful demon, she was still cheerful as ever.

"Oh, Goku, do you wan't me to go get Bulma?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," Goku answered politely. He had been taught to treat women with the utmost respect.

"Well come on in, you guys," she said, letting the group into the house. She walked over into another room. After a minute or so, she returned with Bulma. "Can I get you kids something to drink?" Bulma's mom offered.

"No thank you," Goku declined. He turned to Bulma, holding the scouter up. "Bulma, we thought you might be intrested in this thing. It can measure someone's strength, but it doesn't seem to be in our language."

Bulma took the device from his hand, inspecting it. She put in on and pressed the button on the side. "It appears that it is in a different numeric system then ours, but I'm sure with a little work, my genius mind can fix it," Bulma said confidently. As the group turned to leave, Bulma asked, "Where did you even get this thing?"

Goku explained all they had observed that day, but reassured her that everything would be okay. Goku and the group all flew to the lookout, discussing what they would do.

"Damn, first we had Piccolo to worry about, and now we have these...saiyans to fight off," Tien said, clenching his fists.

"Well, it's not like they could be that strong, right guys? I mean, that long haired guy could have been beaten by Tien or Goku, so surely the others aren't much stronger?" Yamcha tried reassuring the group, but was skeptical himself.

"I'm not so sure about that. Besides, now we have King Piccolo to worry about. He got a lot stronger over time," Goku said, shaking his head.

Krillin suddenly snapped his fingers. "Hey, I know what we can do. We'll go around recruiting a bunch of strong guys around Earth, and teach em ki and stuff. Then, we can fight the saiyans and King Piccolo," Krillin said, grinning at his idea. The group nodded in assent. They split up, heading towards the strongest power levels they could sense.

_Meanwhile..._

"Please sir, you hafta train me!" A young man stood on the beach of Kame House, wearing a brown gi and had a ridiculous hair style.

"And why should I train you?" Master Roshi asked.

"Because, I need to get stronger so that I can fight against King Piccolo. They've taken away a lot of things from me and has thrown the world into chaos. He doesn't deserve anything but death," the man declared, seeming passionate about the subject. Master Roshi stood there silent for a few seconds, stroking his beard while he contemplated what he should do. The person seemed to have a fairly good cause, though he would still need a lot of work, since he seemed pretty angry inside.

"Alright young man, I'll train you. This is a big honor, because I rarely take in students you know," Master Roshi announced.

"Oh, thank you, sir! I swear that I won't let you down!" He said happily, practically jumping off the ground.

_And so that is the end of Raditz. Now, with the saiyan's heading towards Earth, what will happen to our heroes? And what about King Piccolo? Will he get strong enough to defend his empire, or will everything he worked so hard to attain crumble around him? Also, Raditz' scouter didn't record King Piccolo's power level, so now Vegeta thinks Piccolo Junior beat Raditz. Otherwise, Vegeta might have been a little more understanding. I kinda felt iffy about this chapter, but I guess it can't be helped._

_Power Levels: _

_King Piccolo-13,860_

_Q&amp;A:_

_Q:__I'll was waiting until we reached this point of the story to say this, but I think this story is really underrated. Seriously, this site is spammed with Bardock, Raditz, Gohan, and Vegeta stories. It's very refreshing to King Piccolo take a lead role for once. When I found this story I couldn't believe it was so good. In a way it reminded of the King Piccolo from DBM ._

_I guess because some of the newer fans probably haven't even heard of Dragon Ball. Much less King Piccolo. With that said, now that we entered the Saiyan Saga this story can start getting some well deserved attention._

_This chapter was pretty awesome. You have Piccolo's dialogue down to the nail. Raditz had no idea he was getting a rude awakening when he arrived to earth. I think Raditz might live in this AU and join the rebellion against King Piccolo. King Piccolo has finally returned. Can't wait to hear where he's been for the last five or so years._

_A: Haha, I'm really glad you think so! King Piccolo is one of my favorite characters and definitely deserves more attention. Alas, poor Raditz was killed off, but I think it was for the better._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-Z-fighters Assemble:**

Yamcha and Krillin sped through the air, flying over a mountainous area. "The ki signature seems to be down there," Yamcha said, pointing downward. Krillin nodded and the began their descent downwards.

A fat man wearing samurai clothing sit on the ground next to a campfire, eating some sort of meat. Krillin glanced over at Yamcha as if to say 'Is that really who we're here for?'. Yamcha nodded and the two landed down next to the fat man.

As the two landed, the fat man scrambled backwards and drew his sword. "Who are you two? W-wait, I recognize you guys! You were at the Tenka'ichi Budokai a few years back!"

"Uh, yeah...were you there? I don't remember seeing you there," Krillin said, scratching the back of his head.

"O' course ya didn't see me. I was wearin' a disguise so Piccolo wouldn't kill me. I already died once, I ain't doin it again," he told them before biting into another chunk of meat.

"Huh, that's funny...what's your name?" Yamcha asked, thinking perhaps he had beaten him in the preliminaries or something.

"My name is Yajirobe, but in the tournament, I changed my name to MIghty Belly," Yakirobe explained.

The two began to think back, before simultaneously breaking out into a fit of laughter. "Hey, whadda ya think yer laughin at?!" Yajirobe shouted angrily.

"Y-you were Mighty Belly? Why would you pick such a stupid name?" Yamcha asked, managing to stop lauging long enough to ask the question.

"That name wasn't stupid, shut yer trap! Why are you too even here?!" Yajirobe demanded to know.

"Oh, right. Well you see, we're recruiting new fighers to help defend earth from a group of aliens that are coming to attack earth," Krillin stated factually.

Now it was Yajirobe's turn to laugh. "Aliens? Yeah right, get real! Next time ya want to bother me, do it fer a real reason."

Yamcha looked frustrated. "Look buddy, how 'bout this for a real reason. We also are going to need help defeating King Piccolo, and you seem to be really strong. After all, if you help win, you'll be a hero, and then you can get all the food and money you could want for saving the planet," Yamcha said.

This caught the portly samurai's attention. "So, are you in?" Yamcha asked. Yajirobe nodded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Yamcha and Krillin played rock, paper, scissors over who would carry Yajirobe to the lookout. Yamcha was stuck with the task as Krillin was left to fly to the next energy signal.

Krillin touched down in a small, poor looking village. He walked up to the hut he was sensing the energy from and knocked on the door. A man with dark skin, a turban, and white pants answered the door. Krillin immediately recognized who it was. "Your name was Nam, right?" Krillin asked.

Nam nodded, recognizing the bald monk from the 21st Tenka'ichi Budokai. "Yes, what brings you to my village?" He asked.

"Well, this might sound a little farfetched, but some alien warriors are heading to earth and we need strong fighters to help defend against them," Krillin explained.

Nam nodded, believing the bald fighter. "Well then, I shall help you fight these aliens."

Meanwhile, Goku sent down in a village at the base of a mountain. Goku glanced around, the place somehow seeming familiar. 'Haven't I been here before?' He wondered, strolling through the village. He walked around, heading for the high energy source.

Goku continued walking and soon found himself in a large training area. Training dummies lay scattered about and pulverized. A young woman in a blue chinese dress, black pants, and a pair of red boots was busy attacking a training dummy, kicking its head off and launching it away. Goku waited a few moments awkwardly waiting fot a pause in her training, but when none came, his impatience soon kicked in and he cleared his throat.

"Um, excuse me miss, but I had a question to ask you," Goku said as she turned and faced him. Her face suddenly lit up.

"Oh, Goku, I haven't seen you in ages!" She quickly ran up and wrapped her arms around his waist. Goku stood awkwardly, waiting for her to let go.

"Do I know you?" Goku asked sheepishly, feeling bad for not recognizing someone who seemed so happy to see him.

"What do you mean who am I? I'm your bride of course!" Before Goku even had time to ask what a bride was, the woman leapt forward, swinging a chop downwards. Goku tilted back, avoiding the blow. Goku slowly stepped backwards as he dodged an onslaught of attacks. Goku soon grew bored and launched a light kiai, taking her off her feet and sending her back a few feet.

She stood up, dusting her dress off. "Oh, I'm so glad I picked such a strong husband. It's me Chi Chi," she said, walking back over to Goku.

Goku blinked in surprise. "C-chi Chi...w-wow, you look a lot different," Goku observed. She had changed drastically in growing up, and Goku could barely recognize her. She looked much different from the child he knew, but then again, so did Goku.

"So, have you come to finally marry me?" Chi Chi asked with a smile on her face.

Goku shook his head and said, "Sorry, no. I don't even know what that means."

Chi Chi looked taken aback. "What do you mean you don't know what that means? You promised to marry me the last time we saw each other," Chi Chi recalled.

"Oh yeah, I do remember you saying something about marriage or something along those lines. To be honest, I thought that was some sort of food," Goku admitted.

Chi Chi looked exasperated with Goku's lack of knowledge. "Marriage is when two people who lover each other and they live together and make a family. And you promised to," Chi Chi said.

"I guess I did promise you, and you can't break a promise. I guess I'll have to marry you," Goku said with a shrug of his shoulders. Only Goku would be so willing to do something he promised to do without knowing what it meant. Chi Chi's smile returned, and Goku began to tell her why he was there. "I came here because we need strong warriors to help fight off some alien invaders that are coming to earth," Goku explained, as if that was the most normal thing to say.

Chi Chi nodded and said, "Fine, I'll join you. But only if you agree to marry me once these aliens and King Picccolo are out of the way, okay?" Goku nodded in agreement and swooped her up in his arms before taking off.

Tien and Chiaotzu flew over large forests, heading for the next person. The two nodded to one another and sharply descended, heading towards a forest. The two landed in a rather large clearing and found a camp. In it, a dark skinned man with an afro was being confronted by two of Piccolo's sons. Tien recognized him as King Chappa from the Tenka'ichi Budokais.

The two demons stepped forward, both easily towering over King Chappa. "I'll give you one last chance to leave me in peace, or I'll have to make you leave," Chappa threatened as he looked up at the two monsters.

"Do you really think you're in a position to threaten us, you filthy worm?" One of the demons cackled, taking another step forward.

"So be it. But while you're in the afterlife, just remember that you asked for it," Chappa said. The demons both lunged forward, swinging their claws down. Their claws slashed through thin air, the afterimage of Chappa dissipitating. The warrior suddenly appeared behind the demons and instantly caved their skulls in with a chop to the back of their heads each. Their bodies collapsed on the ground and was quickly surrounded in a pool of blood.

King Chappa dusted his hands off and noticed Tien and Chiaotzu watching him. "Can I help you two?" He asked, warily walking over to the pair.

"As a matter of fact, yes. We are searching the globe for powerful fighters to help combat some aliens coming to earth, and ultimately King Piccolo," Tien explained.

King Chappa listened intently to him before saying, "I do not hear any hint of dishonesty in your voice. I shall come with you. But give me a little time to say goodbye to my family." After saying goodbye to his family, whom had been in the tents, the group set off together, with King Chappa reluctantly riding on Tien's back.

Soon, all the Z Fighters were assembled on what was once Kami's lookout, now technically Popo's lookout, though the genie refused to call it that and kept the name out of respect for his old master. Everyone stood, waiting for Goku to begin talking. He cleared his throat and began speaking. "All righty then, I'll get straight to the point. A year from now, some warriors from space called Saiyans are going to be coming to the Earth. The saiyans are in the same range of power as King Piccolo himself, so we needed to gather the greatest fighters of this planet to help us, which is why you four are here."

Goku briefly paused, glancing at their faces before continuing. "During this time period we are going to be training you in ki use and, uh, that kind of stuff, which is how we can fly and shoot energy attacks." And so began a rigorous training period for the humans. Everyone was pushed to their limits, though mainly the new four. But soon they were able to grasp the concept of ki and learned to use it just as effeciently as the rest of them, which took years for some of the other Z-fighters.

After the others mastered the use of ki, they began using the gravity chamber that Bulma had constructed for them. The chamber could go up to a whopping 50 times earth's gravity. Goku had already experienced ten times that of earth's, so it mostly benefited the humans. Bulma also managed to fix the scouter and put it into earth's numerical system, along with acquiring the parts to construct a few others, though the others denied them, since they could sense energy.

Meanwhile, King Piccolo began vigorously training Piccolo Junior. If the saiyans were really so strong, he would need to make his son much stronger. The two advanced greatly together during their training. Even so, King Piccolo was already confident that he alone could handle the saiyans, seeing at how he handled Raditz, reasoning they couldn't be that much stronger than him.

A year had come and gone. It was the day before the saiyan's supposed arrival. In the gravity chamber, the humans managed to reach eleven times that of earth's gravity. Everyone was nervous. "So, do you guys think this training'll have been enough?" Krillin asked as they ended their final training session.

Tien clenched his fist and said, "He has to be." Krillin nodded at that. The group began to disperse, heading to bed in the current capsule houses they had set up in the surrounding area. Goku made sure to head to Korin's tower to pick up a few senzu beans. All total, they had five of them. Goku thanked Korin and headed back.

Later that night, Goku pulled himself out of bed and walked outside. He just couldn't seem to get to sleep. As he stepped out into the cool night air, he spotted his friend Krillin standing outside too. "You couldn't get any sleep either?" Goku asked.

Krillin nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm feeling pretty nervous. These guys are supposed to be really strong, and I just...I don't know if I'll be able to help..."

"Come on, Krillin, we're all going to be there right with you. Besides, you aren't giving yourself enough credit. You're strong enough to cream that other guy that came to earth first now," Goku reassured, smiling and patting him on the back.

"Yeah, you're right about that. But say, how strong do you think King Piccolo is?" Krillin wondered.

"Well, I'm sure he's gotten pretty strong since we last saw him. Honestly, I'm not really sure," Goku admitted.

Krillin nodded. "Well, maybe we should just let King Piccolo and those Saiyan guys wear each other out, then swoop in and beat em both. It's killing two birds with one stone," Krillin suggested.

Goku shook his head and said, "No, I don't think so. That really wouldn't be fair. Besides, I want to get my shot at these saiyan guys too."

Krillin chuckled and said, "You haven't changed, even after all these years. You're the only person I know that would say something like that."

"Yeah, but I won't hesitate to fight King Piccolo if he makes a move on us after the saiyans. I just hope I'll be able to fend him off if it comes to that," Goku said.

Krillin nodded as he turned away. "Well, we'll see tommorow. I'm going to go get some sleep," he said, yawning as he entered his capsule house.

Goku stood outside for a few more minutes before deciding to head to bed. 'I only hope my strength is enough,'he thought as he fell asleep.

_This is kind of a boring and short chapter, but next chapter, the saiyans will finally arrive! _

_Q and A:_

_Q: Sorry I missed the previous chapter. College can really be a pain sometime LOL. I figured king Piccolo what return at some point but I didn't expect it to be this soon. As for the fight it went pretty much how I expected it to. Don't worry about people saying that the story isn't worth it because it is fantastic. You are attempting to do what very few people have done and so far it has worked out very well. As for recruiting other humans I think that is an excellent idea and only a few other stores have done it. Keep up the amazing work and I can't wait for the next update. I will try my best to catch it because college ends this Friday._

_A: Haha thanks, and don't worry about missing any chapters, we all have things to do._

_Q: I agree, this story is definitely underrated/unnoticed! I've bookmarked it and will be checking in regularly. One thing though...if Frieza ever shows up -King Piccolo dead_

_A: Thank you for that, and King Piccolo is definitely nowhere near powerful enough to take on Frieza any time soon._

_Q: __Rip Raditz, you never even got to meet your brother. I wonder will more of King Piccolo's children be put to use?_

_A: Regarding King Piccolo's children, I was thinking of giving some of them, or at least one other then Piccolo Junior, a bigger role in the story at some point, but I'm not entirely sure. I don't want them to just be fodder, but we'll see._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-Day of Arrival:**

Today was the day. The day the saiyans would arrive. The earthlings began to have their doubts about if they were strong enough, or if King Piccolo could handle them on his own. But regardless of this, each and every one of them prepared for battle. The group assembled outside of the houses. "Is everyone ready? If anyone wants to stay behind, now is the time to speak up," Goku said. Not a single person said a word. "Alright, lets get going," Goku said. With that, the group blasted into the air.

_King Piccolo's Palace..._

King Piccolo stood on the top of his castle, staring off at the horizon. _"Today is the day. I can only hope that they'll at least be of a little more fun than their comrade," _King Piccolo thought. Piccolo Junior floated up to join him. The two stood in silence for a few minutes before they could sense two large energies arrive. A wide grin spread on King Piccolo's face. 'Maybe they'll be a challenge yet!'

Suddenly, a thousand energies disappeared in an instant, before the two large energies of the saiyans began moving. "Father, they're moving this way. What shall we do?" Piccolo Junior asked. King Piccolo's grin widened even further as he floated off the top of his castle.

"We wait, of course. Then we shall show those saiyans true power!" King Piccolo enthused.

Not long after, the Z-fighters arrived at King Piccolo's palace, realizing that the saiyans were heading towards King Piccolo. Piccolo Junior immediately flew in front of the group. "What are you all doing here?!" He snarled. The group collectively backed away.

Before anyone could answer, King Piccolo spoke. "Ease yourself, my child. They're only here to fight against the Saiyans too, right?" Piccolo Junior grunted and flew back over to his father's side.

Goku looked at King Piccolo before answering. "Yeah, that's right. But how'd you know that?"

King Piccolo chuckled. "What, did you think I wouldn't see you fools watching my son and I battle against the one that came here a year ago? Don't underestimate me like that." King Piccolo was about to add something when two specks appeared in the sky. "They're here!" He said, tensing up.

The saiyans were soon visible. One of them was a large, bald man with a thin mustache. He wore an evil smirk on his face as he hungrily gazed at the gathered fighters. The other one was shorter, with hair that spiked straight up and a sneer on his face. "It seems the little insects have been waiting for us," the short one taunted. King Piccolo recognized his voice as the one Raditz called 'Vegeta'.

Vegeta glanced over the group before his eyes came to rest on Goku. "Well well, if it isn't Kakarrot. It seems you've sided with the earthlings. That's not surprising, you coward," he scoffed, glaring accusingly at Goku.

Goku looked around before realizing Vegeta was staring at him. "Um...I think you have the wrong guy. My name is Son Goku," Goku said, feeling uncomfortable under Vegeta's menacing gaze.

Vegeta blinked a couple times. "Are you brain addled or something?" Vegeta asked forcefully.

Goku scratched his head and let a small laugh escape his lips. "Well, I did hit my head as a baby..."

Vegeta grunted in frustration. "You fool...your name is Kakarrot, and you are part of an elite warrior race named the Saiyans. You were sent here as a baby to annihilate this planet's population and then sell the planet to the highest bidder!" Vegeta revealed.

Goku looked shocked. He had already figured out he was an alien, but...being sent to destroy the world he so dearly loved? That was definitely a surprise. "Is that so? Well I'd never do anything like that!" Goku shouted, returning Vegeta's angry glare.

"You low-class, traitorous scum, I'll-" Vegeta was cut off my the sound of someone clearing their throat. Everyone turned to look at King Piccolo, whom had been waiting quietly before his patience quickly wore out.

"As much as it is nice hearing you two babble on about such trivial matters, I'm ready to get on with this," King Piccolo said, looking Vegeta square in the face.

Vegeta laughed and said, "From your voice, I reckon you must be the one who killed Raditz. That all makes since seeing as you're a Namekian."

King Piccolo furrowed his brow in confusion. "N-namekian...what is that?"

Vegeta's face contorted into a mix of rage and frustration as he shouted, "Oh, for god's sake, not you too! Namekian's are a race of aliens that are said to posses high battle power and strange magic! You must have been the one to create the dragon balls, aren't you?!"

"Well, half of me," King Piccolo said. He followed this up with a question, not noticing Vegeta's confusion at the strange answer. "So, there is a whole planet of other...'Namekians'?"

"Well, that's what I just said!" Vegeta snapped.

King Piccolo grinned at the prospect. 'A whole planet of others just like me! I'm sure it would be a wonderful place to rule over!'

"Thanks for giving me more insight on my ancestry, though I do insist we stop talking and get on to the battle," King Piccolo said.

The big bald one tapped the button on his scouter. After a few beeps, it registered the fighter's energy. "1,110...1,250...1,072...you fools, with power levels like that you can't beat us!" He boasted.

Vegeta removed his scouter and addressed his large companion. "Nappa, take off your scouter," he commanded.

Nappa looked over to Vegeta and asked, "What, why?"

Vegeta grinned as he dropped his scouter beside him. "These slugs can vary their battle power at will to properly suit the battle. Those numbers are completely worthless," he explained.

Nappa nodded as he took his scouter off. "Yeah, you're right. If we rely on these things, we'll probably get ourselves killed," Nappa said.

Vegeta crossed his arms and turned to his partner. "Say, Nappa, why don't we see what they can do before we ask them about the dragon balls?" Vegeta suggested with a cocky grin. "Plant the Saibamen, Nappa," Vegeta ordered.

"Vegeta, you love your games," Nappa commented as he began fishing in the pocket of his armor. Out from it he pulled a small vial containing what appeared to be seeds submerged in a green liquid. Nappa plucked the six seeds out and began pushing them into the soil. He then poured a bit of the liquid over each seed before carelessly tossing the empty vial away.

"W-what'd he just do?" Krillin asked. In just a few seconds, he got his answer. Out from the dirt popped six short, green monsters. "Yeesh, I don't like the look of those guys," Krillin commented.

"Take care of the humans while Nappa handles the rest," Vegeta told the Saibamen. The Saibamen chattered loudly and made strange sounds as they turned to face the humans. The swarm of green monsters suddenly charged forward.

The humans quickly went into their battle stances, ready to fight the green monsters. The first monster reached Tien, and the triclops was ready. He leapt over the Saibaman as it clawed at him, landing behind it. Tien's elbow slammed into the back of the Saibaman's skull and instantly killed it.

The next Saibaman's skull suddenly split open and shot acid from close range as it approached. The group jumped out of the way, with each Saibaman targeting a person. Yamcha quickly blasted the Saibaman that had shot the acid into dust with a quick Kamehameha.

The other 4 Saibamen fell just as quickly. Nappa looked in shock. "T-that's impossible! Each of their power levels is over 1,200, equal with Raditz!"

Vegeta smiled at that. "This just means that these worms might just entertain us a little bit," Vegeta said.

"What happened to us being slugs?" Tien asked as he stepped forward, cracking his knuckles.

"Does it really matter to you? Nappa, take care of them," Vegeta ordered.

At that moment, one of the Saibamen suddenly sprang up, revealing it was alive. It lunged at Yamcha, arms spread wide. Yamcha didn't have time to react as it attacked. Just before it could reach him though, King Chappa sprung forward and spin kicked the green monster away. Before it could recover, King Chappa thrust his hand forward and fired and energy beam, instantly vaporizing the Saibaman.

Yamcha exhaled in relief and turned to King Chappa. "Thanks for the help," Yamcha said. Chappa only nodded in reply.

King Piccolo turned to Piccolo Junior. "You can take care of him, I'll take the other one," King Piccolo said. Piccolo Junior nodded and stepped forward, throwing his weighted gear off.

Piccolo Junior turned to face the Z-fighters. "Do not interfere with our fight," he said. With that, he turned back to face Nappa.

"So, you'll be the first one I kill? Alright, let's get this started!" Nappa shouted as he charged forward. Nappa threw his right fist out, but Piccolo Junior swiveled out of the way. Piccolo Junior countered with an elbow to the chest, slightly cracking Nappa's armor and pushing the saiyan back.

Nappa lunged forwards again, sending a storm of blows at Piccolo Junior, but to no avail. The demon spawn managed to bob and weave in and out of the attacks before striking with his own flat palmed hit to the gut. The saiyan grunted in pain and swung a hammer blow downwards. Piccolo Junior raised his forearm to block it and used the other hand to blast him away with an energy blast.

Nappa jumped forward again with another punch, but Piccolo Junior dodged to the side. He quickly flipped over the bald man and slammed his foot into Nappa's back. The saiyan staggered forward before turning to face his opponent. Nappa launched a flurry of attacks but Piccolo Junior parried all of them. The two fighters jumped away from each other.

"Hey, you're pretty good for a slug!" Nappa taunted.

"You aren't so bad your self, big guy," Piccolo Junior responded.

The two fighters charged forwards at the same time. Piccolo Junior blocked a jab to the chest and jumped back a little. As Nappa rushed at him Piccolo Junior ducked and countered with an uppercut. The large man was sent flying into the air. When he recovered, he glanced around in search of his opponent.

"Behind you, Nappa!" Vegeta called out. Nappa spun around in time to block a charged energy blast. Piccolo Junior lunged forward and swung his hand forward, but Nappa sidestepped it and grabbed the demon's arm and tossed him away. Piccolo managed to stop himself in time to see Nappa charging straight at him. Piccolo Junior blocked a punch with his forearm before being kicked away by Nappa.

Piccolo Junior's aura flared up and he dashed at Nappa. Nappa managed to parry the first three punches but Piccolo Junior's kick slipped through the bulky saiyan's defenses, catching him in the ribs and launching him away. Piccolo Junior followed, landing a punch to Nappa's chin that knocked him into the dirt.

Nappa wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth and grinned. "Alright, this is more like it!" Nappa shouted. Piccolo Junior flew in with a double kick, only to have Nappa dodge it. Nappa kneed the demon into the air before reappearing behind him and delivering a powerful double fist to his back. Piccolo Junior was sent skidding across the ground.

Nappa landed on the ground with a large grin on his face. "Is that all? I was expecting something more exciting than this!" Nappa laughed. Piccolo Junior slowly pulled himself up out of the dirt.

"Heh, I think I'm going to have to go full power against you," Piccolo Junior said. He clenched his fists tight and hunched over, drawing on his energy. His purple aura flared up around him as he began powering up. Winds were being blown in all directions, and Nappa had to shield his face with his forearm. Then, just as soon as it began, his power up ended.

Nappa slipped his scouter on and tapped the button. He was visibly taken aback by the number he recieved. "N-no way...6,500...that's impossible! No way a slug like you could have surpassed a saiyan warrior!" Nappa roared, throwing his scouter off in anger.

"Is that all you saiyans ever talk about? I'm tired of hearing saiyan this, saiyan that," Piccolo Junior said.

"W-why you-" Nappa was cut off by a fist burying itself into his gut. Nappa coughed a little bit of blood out, choking as he gasped for air. Piccolo Junior grabbed both sides of Nappa's head and forefully rammed his knee into the saiyan's face, breaking his nose with a sickening crack. Nappa staggered back, clutching his nose.

"DAMN YOU! HYAA!" Nappa charged forward, wildly slamming blow after blow into Piccolo Junior's defenses. Piccolo Junior swung his elbow out and caught Nappa in the chest, causing part of the chestplate to break. Piccolo Junior quickly followed it up with a punch that sent the saiyan rocketing through the sky. Before Nappa could recover, Piccolo Junior fired off a volley of energy blasts, pumping his arms back and forth as he fired blast after blast.

Piccolo Junior stopped, panting and waited for the smoke to clear. Nappa emerged, his armor obliterated and covered in scorch marks and blood. "You stupid bastard! I'll make you pay!" Nappa got into his stance and his energy began to gather. Nappa growled as his body was surrounding in electricity. The ground shook for miles, collapsing and flattening any rock formations or trees nearby with his sheer power.

Piccolo Junior's eyes widened as the saiyan warrior shot forward. Piccolo Junior couldn't even see Nappa; he was just a blue blur. Nappa was suddenly in front of him, arm raised up for an attack. Piccolo Junior raised his forearm in a futile attempt to block the attack. Nappa's attack completely seperated it from the rest of his arm, causing the demon to cry out in pain.

"That's more like it!" Nappa said with a sadistic grin. He gripped the other arm in both hands as he placed his foot on Piccolo Junior's chest. With relative ease, he completely ripped the arm free from his shoulder and launched his opponent a few hundred feet back. Nappa rose into the air and pulled his arm back, energy crackling in his hand.

"This is the end for you!" Nappa swung his arm forward, but before he could release the attack, Goku's fist collided with his cheek. Nappa went sailing through the air before regaining his momentum and leered at Goku. "I guess I'll have fun finishing you before I go and kill that slug over there then," Nappa growled.

Goku entered his battle stance, facing the much larger Nappa. "Let's just see about that," he said.

_Get hype for that Earth v Invader action! Also, thanks to those that consistently read my story, that really means a lot._

_Power Levels:_

_Tien-3,300_

_Krillin-2,500_

_Yamcha-2,145_

_Chiaotzu-1,760_

_Yajirobe-1,500_

_Nam-3,000_

_Chi Chi-1,715_

_King Chappa-2,000_

_Piccolo Junior-6,500_

_Saibamen-1,300 each_

_Nappa-4,000_

_Nappa[Lightning Aura]-8,000_

_Goku-?_

_King Piccolo-?_

_Q: __Goku's interaction with Chi-Chi was interesting and amusing. I'm glad that they are gathering up other fighters in order to help them. As you already pointed out there is that much to say about this chapter because not a lot of things happened in it. I'm glad that the fighting is going to get more intense and the story is going to start progressing at a better rate. Keep up the Great work my friend._

_A: Thanks, hope you enjoyed!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-Goku Steps In:**

Goku and Nappa clashed, the saiyans trading blow after blow. Goku grunted as he took a punch to the jaw and countered with his own punch, launching Nappa away. Goku appeared behind Nappa and jammed his foot between Nappa's shoulder blades, sending him crashing into the ground and forming a crater wit his large body.

"You low class trash! You broke my scouter!" Nappa tossed away the broken device and lunged at Goku. Nappa gave a loud yell as he swung several kicks at Goku, each of which was dodged. Goku swung a right hook, catching Nappa in the cheek. A spray of blood and spit shot from Nappa's mouth as he flew backwards, being flun away by the punch.

Nappa swerved to avoid another punch and drove his knee home into Goku's stomach, briefly winding him. Nappa pressed his advantage and drove his fist into Goku's abdomen, earning a small yelp of pain. Goku raised his forearm and blocked another incoming blow before landing three quick jabs to Nappa's stomach. As Nappa gasped for air, Goku kicked him away and fired an energy blast after him that slammed into the saiyan's body, launching the saiyan even further away.

Goku flew forward and punched Nappa square in the jaw just as the bald saiyan managed to recover, causing Nappa to be pushed back from the attack. Before he could counter, Goku kicked him in the ribs with all his might, cracking his armor and pushing him back even more. Goku slammed both feet into Nappa's chest, but rather then being knocked back by the attack, Nappa caught his legs by the ankles and grunted as he hurled Goku up into the air.

Goku flared his aura up and stopped himself in midair, swerving to the side in order to avoid an orange energy blast fired by Nappa as the large fighter charged at Goku. Faster than Nappa could react to, Goku planted his boot square in his abdomen, smashing into the earth. Nappa quickly hopped to his feet, only to get kicked back into the sky by Goku who proceeded to knock Nappa around, zipping around and kicking him into all different directions. Goku kicked Nappa in the jaw and sent him spiraling away.

"You're just low class trash, don't think you can win against me!" Nappa shouted, regaining his momentum. Goku dashed forward and swung a kick into the armored fighter's ribs, winding him and making him growl in pain. Goku's fists were simple blurs as he rained punch after punch upon Nappa's face, making it a bruised and bloody mess.

Nappa gave an angry shout as his lightning aura flared up again and charged at Goku. Goku tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough and Nappa's fist slammed into Goku's chest, causing one of Goku's ribs to break as he was sent flying away. Nappa sped behind Goku and slammed both feet into his back, sending him spiraling through the air and crashing into the ground, forming a large crater. Nappa quickly gathered energy in his palm and threw it, the attack sailing towards Goku.

"KAIOKEN!" A crimson blur shot out of the crater and slammed into Nappa like a freight train. The bald saiyan was sent flying backwards. Goku shot forward like a bullet and slammed his powerful fist into Nappa's abdomen. Nappa cried out in pain before being silenced by a knee ramming into his stomach and winding him. A quick blow to the back of the head from Goku's elbow sent Nappa lying in the dirt.

Nappa groaned as he pulled himself onto his hands and knees, retching blood out onto the dirt in front of him. "How could this have happened...?" He wondered aloud, just barely able to talk. Nappa staggered to his feet and glared up at Goku.

"Give it up, there's no way you can beat me," Goku warned, staring his foe down.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth, boy! I can't be beaten by some low class garbage like you!" Nappa declared as he shot forward. Nappa left a streak of white in the air as he rocketed forward, fist cock backed in preparation for an attack. Goku's hand shot up and caught the far too obvious punch, gripping it in his hands. Napp struggled against Goku, but even with all his might he couldn't pull free from Goku's iron grip.

"I guess I'll just have to beat you until you can't fight any longer then," Goku said, pulling Nappa forward as if he was reeling in a fish and sent his fist crashing against Nappa's face, knocking a tooth out. A bruise was quickly forming on the large brute's face, and many more began to form on his body as Goku pummeled the saiyan with blow after blow, Nappa unable to do anything to stop the onslaught.

Goku suddenly flashed red as he reentered Kaioken, spinnning and slamming his heel into Nappa's side, launching him into the ground and creating a crater. Goku's aura dissipitated as he waited to see what Nappa would do and whether he would continue the fight. Nappa pulled himself up to the lip of the crater, laying stunned for a few moments before clambering to his feet. Nappa glared up, eyes filled with malicious intent.

"I'll show you my ultimate attack! KAPPA!" Nappa's jaw stretched open and a large orange beam of energy flew straight at Goku. The earth raised saiyan flashed red again and quickly thrust his hands out, retaliating with his own energy beam. The two cancelled one another out in a large explosion that shook the ground beneath you.

"W-what...that was my ultimate attack!" Nappa stuttered, staring in awe.

"Whew, that was close! If I hadn't countered that, I coulda gotten hurt!" Goku remarked in surprise.

Vegeta watched with mild interest as the two continued to battle. So far, it seemed that Kakarrot had been much stronger than they expected, greatly surpassing the strength that most low class saiyans had and even being able to rival someone such as Nappa. Combine that with this technique that seemed to give him a substantial increase in power, and it was quite intriguing to see in him. And while not being enough to come near Vegeta, he still piqued the saiyan prince's interest.

As the battle dragged on, it was clear that Nappa's stamina was being drained as they continued to fight, with Goku clearly gaining ground. Despite this, the bald saiyan would not give up, refusing to be beaten by some low class fighter like him. Vegeta knew this, noting that Nappa would probably be killed if things continued the way they were going on right now.

Vegeta suddenly stepped forward. "Nappa, go deal with the humans while I deal with Kakarrot and the Namekians!" He barked. Nappa nodded and his grin returned. Nappa flew off the ground and flew straight at the humans. The group tensed, entering battle stances and preparing to fight the large saiyan.

"KAPPA!" Nappa quickly fired his beam into the group of humans that had been watching together the whole time. The group began to scatter, but it was too late. The ensueing explosion blocked the area from view and kicked up a cloud of dust. As the dust settled, the aftermath was revealed.

King Chappa, Yajirobe, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Chi Chi all managed to leap into the air with minor injuries and burns, relatively fine. Though laying in the dirt, scattered around on the ground, lay the bodies of Krillin, Tien, and Nam, burnt and bloodied. Goku's face twitched slightly in a mixture of rage and horror, shocked by the sudden death of his trusted friends and comrades.

"YOU BASTARD! KAIOKEN!" Goku was bathed in the crimson light of the kai's technique once more and suddenly shot forward, heading straight for Nappa. His fist collided with Nappa's gut, winding him. "Krillin and Nam have already been revived! They can't come back!" Goku's boot collided with Nappa's chin and launched him straight into the air. Goku disappeared and reappeared in Nappa's way, slamming a double fist into the large saiyan's spine with a sickening crunch.

Nappa slammed against the ground and stayed down. Nappa lay on the border of consciousness, his spine broken from that single blow. Goku set down next to him, staring down at the crippled fighter, before looking to Vegeta. "Take your friend here with you and leave earth, before I make it to where you can't leave!" Goku shouted angrily.

Vegeta merely chuckled at his words. "Oh, ignorance really is bliss. I'm the prince of all saiyans, and I'm far above any renegade trash like you. Honestly, you think just because you took down Nappa means you'd stand any chance against me?"

Just before Goku could answer, Piccolo Junior suddenly landed on top of Nappa's back, his arms regenerated. "What are you doing?" Goku asked, taking a step back in surprise. Piccolo Junior didn't seem to hear the question, but if he did, he didn't seem to care. He simply reached down and gripped one of Nappa's wrists in each of his hands.

"This is payback for my arms, you stupid monkey," Piccolo Junior said, and with that, began pulling sadistically. Nappa screamed in pain as his arms were being pulled away from his body, feeling muscles and tendons tearing apart. With a loud roar, Piccolo Junior gave a final tug and ripped Nappa's arms free from his shoulders. He quickly flung them away before reaching down and grabbing Nappa by the collar of his armor. "And now, for the finisher..."

Piccolo Junior heaved Nappa off the ground, grunting from picking up the large saiyan's weight. He tossed the paralyzed saiyan into the air and sent him flying into the air. Piccolo Junior's maw opened to reveal an orange glow from inside. An orange energy beam spewed from his mouth and soon Nappa was nothing but ashes being scattered in the wind.

Goku looked in shock at Piccolo Junior. "How could you have done that to him? He couldn't even move; the fight was over!"

Piccolo Junior looked at Goku in disdain. "You aren't a true warrior. The fight isn't over until one of you is dead. You should have wanted him dead anyways. He just slaughtered three of your friends."

"Alright, enough squabbling. Which of you shall be the first to experience the honor of fighting a saiyan elite?" Vegeta called out, looking from Goku to Piccolo Junior to King Piccolo, completely ignoring the remaining humans, deeming them worthless long before the fighting had even begun.

"I'll be your opponent, you cocky monkey," King Piccolo said, stepping forward. He was eager to finally face an opponent, having stood on the sidelines this entire time. He could only hope this one could provide him a challenge. 'If this one isn't at least twice as strong as the other one, this won't even be a warm up,' King Piccolo thought as he entered his stance.

Vegeta laughed a little as he walked forward and entered his stance. "You should be honored to fight the most powerful warrior the saiyan race has ever seen!" King Piccolo got low into his battle stance, looking at Vegeta. "I'll give you one last chance to give up and lead me to the dragon balls, slug," Vegeta offered with a sneer painted on his face.

"And why would I do that when I can just beat you and keep them for myself?" King Piccolo asked, raising his brow.

"Fine, but you better not whine about me not giving you a chance in the afterlife," Vegeta remarked.

The two of them stood facing one another, less than fifty feet away from each other. The tension could be felt as the two faced off, not speaking a single word. The wind was blowing slightly, bringing dust and dirt along with it. In the distance, the castle could be seen, looming over everything. Everything was deafly silent as they stared each other down.

The two alien warriors simultaneously leapt forward, and the battle had begun.

_Dragon Ball Super is getting lit now, I hope I can someday reach that far into the Dragon Ball storyline in this fanfic! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. _

_Power Levels: _

_Goku-7,000_

_Goku[Kaioken]-10,500_

_Nappa[Kappa Blast]-9,000_

_Q&amp;A:_

_Q: This chapter was great. It possessed a fairly decent amount of action and that was enjoyable. Piccolo JR still wasn't able to defeat Nappa, Which I expected. He put up a fairly decent fight however and that surprised me. As for the others, I thought it was great that you kept all of them alive. Goku finally learned that he was a Saiyan. Altogether, this chapter was great and I can't wait for the next update my friend._

_A: Yeah...uhm, they aren't all so alive now...sorry..._

_Q: Awesome, I love that this is continuing! This story had me hooked from the start!_

_A: I'm glad you thought so!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 17-Demon King VS Saiyan Prince:**

The battle had finally begun.

King Piccolo threw his fists out, but Vegeta sidestepped and countered with a jab of his own. King Piccolo caught the fist just inches from his face, straining slightly to keep it in place while he countered with his elbow. King Piccolo's elbow managed to slip through Vegeta's guard and knock him off balance. Before the saiyan could recover, King Piccolo landed a spinning kick to Vegeta's abdomen, launching the saiyan back.

King Piccolo bent his knees and sprung forward, not wanting to waste any oppurtunites. Vegeta pulled himself out of his uncontrolled spin and saw the demon king speeding straight for him. Vegeta dashed forward, his elbow striking Piccolo in the chin.

Vegeta dashed around King Piccolo swinging a chop at the back of King Piccolo's head. King Piccolo managed to duck, the attack sailing over his head. Piccolo turned and lashed out with his foot, but Vegeta tilted back to avoid the kick. Vegeta's own boot swung out, but King Piccolo swerved his body out of the way and the attack passed through the air.

The two fighters began trading blows, slowly rising into the sky. With each hit a shockwave rang out and the air around them was shaking. The fighters around watched the two warriors fight, some of them unable to keep up with their eyes.

Goku turned to the other z-fighters. "Guys, lets take their bodies out of here, we don't want anything to happen to them," Goku said, gesturing towards their fallen companions. The group pulled their bodies off the ground and the group flew a safe distance away so their bodies couldn't be damaged in the fight.

"Is this all slug? At this rate, you'll get nowhere where at all!" Vegeta gloated, dodging another one of King Piccolo's punches. Vegeta's foot suddenly shot out, planting itself firmly into Piccolo's stomach. King Piccolo managed to recover just in time to avoid another kick from Vegeta. The saiyan suddenly brought his fists down, slamming into King Piccolo's side and knocking him downwards.

King Piccolo managed to land on his feet, watching as his opponent slowly came down. Vegeta had a sneer on his face as he stared over at his opponent. "Say, don't tell me that's all you have to offer? I was hoping that even a slug such as yourself could make me break a sweat, but I guess that was just wishful thinking," Vegeta remarked, never breaking eye contact with King Piccolo.

King Piccolo's face flashed in anger for a second, but quickly disappeared and was replaced with a smirk. "You have nothing to fear. I have yet to show my full power!" King Piccolo thrust his palm out, firing a blast at the saiyan. Vegeta leapt into the air just as Piccolo expected and shot into the air to intercept him. King Piccolo's fist crashed against Vegeta's cheek, disorienting him.

King Piccolo landed another three rapid jabs in succesion before kicking Vegeta away. King Piccolo's aura surrounded him as he shot forward to continue his barrage. Vegeta stopped himself in midair just in time to see Piccolo throw a punch. Vegeta raised his forearms and blocked it, the impact knocking him back a few feet.

"Impressive, slug. I might get a little enjoyment out of this yet," Vegeta said.

"I aim to please," King Piccolo retorted with a smirk.

"Let me show you something before you die, Namekian: the overwhelming power of a saiyan elite!" Vegeta said as he clenched his fists.

"Please do, I'm getting bored of this already," King Piccolo said lazily.

"Heh...I'll enjoy wiping that smirk off your face," Vegeta said. His face turned into one of concentration as he began to focus all his energy. Vegeta's body was shrouded in purple energy, and soon dark clouds began to fill the sky overhead. A large wind picked up, pressuring everyone back except for King Piccolo.

"T-this massive ki...it's like the whole planet's trembling!" Goku remarked, raising an arm to shield his eyes from the large amounts of dirt flying through the air. Thunder sounded in the distance and lightning began to flash from the clouds.

With a shout, he thrust his arms outward as he reached his full power. The clouds dissipitated and the storm died down. Without warning, Vegeta shot forward like a purple bullet and slammed his fist into King Piccolo's stomach, doubling him over. Vegeta followed it up with an elbow to the back, launching the demon through the air.

King Piccolo stopped himself inches from the ground and sensed Vegeta behind him. He spun around before a pair of boots made contact with his chest, knocking him off his feet and spiraling through the air. Vegeta fired an energy blast after him, striking him head on and launching him away with even more speed.

King Piccolo managed to right himself and landed on the ground, facing his opponent. "You've shown me the extent of your power...but now it's my turn!" King Piccolo shouted as he began to power up. He was enveloped in blue, a vein appearing on his head as his power quickly rose. Vegeta watched in shock as King Piccolo's power jumped rapidly.

King Piccolo gave a yell and his power up ended. Vegeta clenched his fists as he read the number his scouter gave him. "D-dammit, how could your power level be higher than mine?! Never mind, it doesn't matter. Saiyans are bred for defeating more powerful foes, as you shall soon see!" Vegeta shouted, throwing his scouter off in pure rage before blasting it to pieces.

King Piccolo rushed straight at Vegeta, slamming a heavy punch into the saiyan's cheek, rewarding him with a spew of blood shooting out of Vegeta's mouth. King Piccolo followed it up with another blow to the ribs, sending Vegeta sailing towards the ground. King Piccolo quickly intercepted him, ramming both feet into his back and launching him back into the air.

Vegeta saw King Piccolo flying straight at him and fired off an energy blast. The blast went through an afterimage, and King Piccolo reappeared right next to Vegeta. Vegeta spun and fired another blast, but that too passed through an afterimage. "HOLD STILL!" Vegeta shouted, making a couple more unsuccesful attempts to hit King Piccolo.

King Piccolo suddenly appeared and landed a double kick into Vegeta's abdomen, launching him away and causing him to bounce along the ground. Vegeta pulled himself up, his face contorted into rage as he glared at his foe. "CURSE YOU!" Vegeta yelled at his advancing opponent.

Vegeta tried to jab King Piccolo, but the demon disappeared and reappeard behind Vegeta. Expecting this, Vegeta whirled around and lashed out with another fist, but that one also passed through thin air. King Piccolo appeared behind him again, slamming his knee into Vegeta's back.

Vegeta spun to face his opponent and threw another jab, but King Piccolo ducked under the attack and brought his own fist up into Vegeta's stomach, cracking his armor and causing the saiyan to retch blood up. Vegeta leapt flipped away, avoiding another strike from Piccolo.

"That slime...how am I being pushed like this by some inferior being! I will not stand for this!" Vegeta shouted, flying into the atmosphere. "I've had enough of this planet! I'll turn you all to ashes along with it!" Vegeta pulled his hands to his side and said, "If you save yourself, you doom the planet, but if you take it head on, you die! You'll never block my Galick Gun!"

King Piccolo held his hands out and began gathering energy, preparing to counter with an attack of his own. Both fighters glowed as they gathered their ki for their most powerful attacks. "...FIRE!" Vegeta thrust his palms out and sent a purple beam of energy on a path towards King Piccolo.

"EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!" King Piccolo announced his attacks name as he launched his own beam of energy. The two raced towards one another and collided, the sky flashing white for a brief second. The earth shook for miles as the opposing beams clashed for dominance over one another.

_Short chapter this week, but I'll probably be uploading the finale to the Saiyan Saga. I'm pretty sure I will be able to finish it in time._

_Power Levels:_

_Vegeta-18,000_

_King Piccolo-20,790_

_Q: __Well it's kind of short compared to some of your other updates but it has a fairly decent amount of content. Nappa Faught just as well as I expected him too but I wasn't expecting for him to die at Piccolo Jr's hand, so that was a surprising twist. I wasn't expecting every single person to get out of this fight alive so their deaths didn't really surprise me. I'm kind of shocked that you didn't decide to kill more of them actually. Things are definitely not looking good for Vegeta if everyone comes after him at once. Even if he decides to transform into a Great Ape I don't see him coming out of this battle alive unless Goku is able to convince king Piccolo to spare his life, which would be extremely difficult. __I do have a suggestion though, perhaps allowing Vegeta The opportunity to kill Piccolo Jr and not king Piccolo unconscious would provide him the opportunity to escape if you want his character to continue after this point in time. Regardless, I look forward to the next update._

_A: I actually wanna keep Piccolo Junior around for a little longer, there is a little idea I have that I want to toy with._

_Q: Hey its me again and I am on the subject of power scaling. Goku in cannon went from 416 to over 8,000 in a year of training, which he didn't completely finish nor use. Your Goku went from like 250 to 5,000, which I get because he was a child and was weaker at the time. Your Goku SHOULD be stronger in the long run since he had his training earlier, but also had had 8 to 7 years of training to try to defeat King Piccolo. This is right due to the tournament happening 3 years after King Piccolo and Raditz coming after 5 years. Combine that with a year of gravity training in preparation for the Saiyans and not having to slack off to take care of a family, HOW is your Goku weaker than canon's Goku base form; since your Goku was stronger than half canon Goku's base form 7 years ago. And not slacking off for 5 years like canon Goku and your Goku SHOULD be stronger than both Vegeta and King Piccolo even without the use of kaioken. I was literally surprised when Goku said Raditz in his Great Ape form was stronger than him. Rant over and dude don't take this the wrong way, this is a great story and has an interesting plot, but I had to give this constructive criticism._

_A: Perhaps you are right, I guess I may have overly emphasized on Goku having to learn about ki and his lack of training too much to the point where it affected him too much in the end, but what's done is done and I plan on rolling with this. Thank you for providing your thoughts on his power and what it should be._

_Q: __Bravo-I'm so happy to see this updated! I love it!_

_A: I'm excited to be reaching the end of this saga, which I hope I am not rushing this but the next chapter should be A LOT better than this one, at least I really hope it will._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-Vegeta's Retreat:**

The beams pushed and struggled against one another, attempting to overtake each other. "AHAHA! You've doomed yourself, you garbage!" Vegeta boasted. Vegeta's beam seemed to push King Piccolo's beam back ever so slightly, slowly inching its way forward.

A few beads of sweat dripped down the side of his face as he pushed against Vegeta's beam. 'I won't let him take my empire away from me!' King Piccolo thought as he flooded more energy into his beam. With the surge of energy, King Piccolo's blast began heading towards Vegeta, quickly gaining ground.

"W-what? No, how can this-!" King Piccolo's blast was soon upon Vegeta, engulfing him. The blast kept going upward, carrying Vegeta along with him. King Piccolo relaxed as he watched the blast disappear into the sky.

King Piccolo turned towards the group of humans, looking in their direction. After a few seconds of both parties standing still, King Piccolo turned away and flew over to his son. "Well, that's that. I guess we should be heading back, since it seems those humans won't be bothering us," King Piccolo said smugly. Piccolo Junior nodded in agreement and the two demons turned to fly away.

Vegeta suddenly sailed down from the clouds above, battered and bruised, smoke rising from his body due to all the small burns up and down his body. "You fools, you think that just because you got rid of the moon, you would stop me from transforming? Well think again!"

A white ball formed in Vegeta's palm, shining brightly. King Piccolo's eyes widened for a second, recognizing the technique Raditz had used during his arrival. 'I can't let him transform. As much as I hate to admit it, if he uses that, he could become a serious threat, even to me!' King Piccolo thought.

King Piccolo thrust his arm out in a punch, and his arm stretched, shooting forward like rubber. King Piccolo's lengthened arm crossed the distance between him and Vegeta and planted itself in Vegeta's stomach. The saiyan doubled over, retching blood and spit from the attack. The technique fizzled out and dissipitated into the air.

"Sorry monkey, but the one who came here first tried the same trick. I'll give you points for persistence though," King Piccolo mocked as his arm returned to his normal length.

Vegeta looked up, wiping a stream of blood from his face as his eyes filled with hate. "Damn you! Don't you dare underestimate me!" Vegeta roared as he blasted towards King Piccolo. The demon extended both arms and fired off a two handed energy blast, but Vegeta simply leapt over it. King Piccolo dashed forward to meet him and kicked the saiyan away.

King Piccolo dashed forward, and the two of them began to trade blows. The two continued until Vegeta mistimed a block and was sent rocketing downwards by a double fist. Vegeta landed on his hands and knees, panting. As Vegeta pulled himself to his feet, King Piccolo lunged and slammed his fist into Vegeta's face, knocking him off balance.

As Vegeta regained his balance, King Piccolo tossed an energy blast after the saiyan. Vegeta swiveled to the side, but the blast still brushed against his side, scorching it. Vegeta thrusted his arms out and fired off a blast. It seemingly was going to make contact with King Piccolo, but it merely went through an afterimage.

Vegeta threw both hands forward as he turned around, firing an orb of energy at his approaching opponent. King Piccolo backhanded the attack straight back at him in an instant, but Vegeta smacked it away and fired off a volley of ki blasts. King Piccolo simply barreled through them, raising his ki to protect him from the small blasts.

Just before King Piccolo reached Vegeta, he threw his hand out, catching Vegeta off guard with an energy blast. Vegeta staggered back before a dozen blows began hammering down on his unguarded torso, Vegeta grunting from the attacks. Vegeta gave an enraged snarl as he threw his hands out, knocking King Piccolo back for a second with an Explosive Wave.

Vegeta glanced around, his opponent nowhere in sight, but he knew not to let his guard down. "Behind you, fool!" Was the only warning he got before a powerful knee strike slammed into his gut, completely winding him. He screamed in pain, but was cut off by a kick to the face that sent him smashing into the ground, laying in an untidy heap.

King Piccolo flew at Vegeta, the dazed saiyan barely able to register his opponent flying at him. King Piccolo released a barrage of attacks faster than Vegeta could follow, overwhelming the saiyan as he tried to block and was sent flying until he crashed into the ground, forming a crater.

"I know that wasn't strong enough to kill you, saiyan! I demand you to come out!" King Piccolo shouted. Vegeta slowly floated up out of the crater, huffing and panting heavily, sweat dripping down his forehead.

'I could try to transform again, but I'm sure he would stop me. I'll have to wait for an opening before I attempt the power ball again, otherwise I'll just waste my energy and it will be the end,' Vegeta strategized.

King Piccolo dashed forward again, this time kneeing Vegeta in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. King Piccolo kicked the saiyan into the air, before zipping around behind Vegeta and positioning himself for another attack. As Vegeta reached him, King Piccolo elbowed him away again.

Vegeta came to a stop a couple hundred feet away and wiped yet another river of blood from his face. The saiyan charged forward, firing a series of energy blasts from his left hand while charging an energy sphere in his right. With a shout, he tossed the charged sphere of energy after the other blasts.

King Piccolo had blocked all the small attacks with his forearms, but this time leapt up into the air to avoid the charged blast. Vegeta swooped up to meet him, quickly covering the distance and swinging a powerful kick at the demon's head.

King Piccolo easily ducked and counterattacked, his own kick catching Vegeta in the torso and flipping him upside down. Vegeta quickly spun around and fired a blast from each palm, both catching King Piccolo offguard and knocking him away. Vegeta quickly followed, but King Piccolo recovered and fired a barrage of energy waves. Vegeta raised his forearms to block, but was still knocked back by the attacks.

King Piccolo landed a solid punch to the side of Vegeta's head, sending him tumbling away. Vegeta cried out when another punch slammed into his cheek, filling his mouth with the metallic taste of blood. King Piccolo didn't let up, landing three more punches to Vegeta before kicking him away.

King Piccolo appeared behind Vegeta and his left fist collided with the side of Vegeta's head, launching him away once more. King Piccolo dashed forward, slamming his elbow into Vegeta's chin and caused the saiyan's head to snap back. King Piccolo followed it up with an uppercut, flipping the saiyan backwards and upside down.

King Piccolo slammed his fist into Vegeta's back, turning Vegeta back around. Vegeta snarled as he swung a kick out, but King Piccolo raised his forearm and blocked it. Vegeta tried to slam his elbow into King Piccolo's face, but the demon blocked it with an open palm. Vegeta began throwing dozens of attacks, but each one of them were either blocked or parried.

The fight had been all but won by King Piccolo. Vegeta's strength had already been lower than King Piccolo's, and as the battle dragged on, Vegeta was being drained of his stamina. But the saiyan was stubborn, and determined to end the battle with a victory. His pride wouldn't let himself give up and leave, not that King Piccolo would neccesarily let him just leave the planet.

Vegeta threw another sloppy punch that King Piccolo avoided, enraging him even further. He knew that if the fight proceeded this way, he would ultimately lose, but refused to accept the thought. "I am the prince of all saiyan's! A slug like you cannot win in a battle againt me!" He shouted, trying to convince himself of the same thing.

King Piccolo snorted and said, "I swear, all you saiyans are like broken records. Saiyan this, saiyan that, don't you ever shut up about it?"

"Don't you dare make a mockery of the saiyan race!" Vegeta shouted as he threw a powerful kick at King Piccolo. King Piccolo caught his leg inches from his face, and in a flash, broke Vegeta's leg with a quick chop from his free hand. Vegeta howled in pain before being flung away, slamming into the dirt.

King Piccolo slowly walked towards Vegeta, firing a finger beam at Vegeta's other leg and breaking it. The saiyan slowly pulled a small remote from a pocket in his armor. "I'm surprised this thing didn't break after all that..." he muttered under his breath. Vegeta pressed a few buttons on it, and soon his attack pod landed next to him.

Vegeta dragged himself with his arms onto the hatch of the ship, glancing back to see King Piccolo just a few feet away. "You think I would just let you get away, little saiyan?" King Piccolo taunted as he raised his arm, aiming at him.

A look of panic appeared on Vegeta's face. "N-no, it can't end here," he said weakly, coughing up a little blood.

Just as King Piccolo was about to fire a ki blast, something stopped him. "But, on the other hand...hmmm...maybe I could give you a chance," King Piccolo thought.

"Hmph, you'll regret showing mercy and letting me live if that's what you're doing!" Vegeta spat.

King Piccolo shook his head and chuckled. "No, nothing at all like mercy. I'm not some weak lower being with that kind of sentimentality such as those damned earthlings. It's just on a whim, but I think I'll let you live...just this once. Next time, I _will _kill you," King Piccolo said.

Vegeta let a grin appear on his face as he crawled into his pod. "You'll be regretting this when I send you to hell the next time we meet on the battlefield," he said as his pod's door closed and blasted off into space. King Piccolo watched the pod flee into the atmosphere, almost tempted to blast him out of the sky, but resisted the urge.

King Piccolo turned and walked over to his son. Piccolo Junior looked puzzled. "Father, why did you spare him? You could have easily finished him!"

King Piccolo looked at his son before responding, "I can't really explain it, but let's just say I had an ephifany."

King Piccolo and Piccolo Junior began heading away, but not before turning to the humans and leaving one last threat. "And soon, pitiful humans, we shall have our final match. Not today, but soon."

The group had been trembling slightly, not sure if Piccolo was going to attack. As the group left, they all collectively sighed in relief. Goku's face suddenly hardened as he turned and looked at his three friend's dead bodies. "C'mon, let's get their bodies and head back to the others," Goku said. They grabbed Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu's remains and took off into the air.

About twenty minutes later, the group arrived at Kame House, where Master Roshi, Launch, Ox King, Oolong, Turtle, Puar, Bulma, and Bulma's parents had all been waiting, using the scouter's Bulma had managed to make to observe the battle.

Bulma sprang up and threw herself at Yamcha, nearly taking him off his feet with a huge hug. She buried her face into his chest, as Yamcha returned the hug. "Oh, Yamcha, I'm so glad you made it back okay. We didn't know what had happened to you guys after all our scouter's broke from an overload, and we were all so worried!"

Bulma pulled away, and spotted Goku with a grim expression. "What's wrong, big guy? You guys won, so what's with the face?"

"Well...I have some bad news. Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu all died during the battle," Goku said solemnly.

Bulma took a step back in shock. "B-but...Krillin and Chiaotzu already died, so they can't be revived with the dragon balls!" She exclaimed.

Goku nodded and said, "But, they're may be a way to revive them even though they've already died once."

"How would you do that?" Master Roshi asked.

"Well, we found out that there Piccolo is an alien, so he came from another planet. That means that there is a chance that their planet has their own set of dragon balls, which we could use to bring everyone back alive," Goku suggested.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Launch exclaimed, currently in her calm, blue-haired form.

Bulma nodded but asked, "How would you even get there? You don't know where it is."

Goku seemed stumped by this, not having taken that into account. "Oh wait, I know how we can find out where it is!" Goku closed his eyes and concentrated, reaching out with his mind. He had limited use with this technique, as he hadn't used it very often. Soon though, he felt a sort of linking sensation in his mind.

_"Hey, King Kai, can you hear me?" _Goku said with his telepathy.

_"Y-yes, Goku, I can hear you. What is it you want?" _King Kai asked in response. The deity seemed startled, not expecting Goku to contact him.

"Is this a trick? How come I can hear him too?" Master Roshi asked, bewildered by the sudden voice speaking in his head, though he got no answer.

_"I was hoping if you knew about a planet where the people living on it were named...Nameks I think it was...?" _Goku asked, hopeful.

_"Why yes, I know of them. Planet Namek was once a paradise, but unless I'm mistaking it with another planet it suffered a climatic cataclysm...I though all the Namekians had died off," _King Kai said.

"I see...so then the Namekian named Piccolo, or that called himself that, must have come to Earth to escape this cataclysm...but then forgot it himself either because he was too young or because of some sort of trauma, huh," Master Roshi theorized.

_"But I don't think they could have survived..." King Kai said morosely._

"Dammit, so our plan failed?!" Yamcha shouted in anger.

_"Say, what do you need Namek for, anyways?" _King Kai asked.

_"We were hoping to go there and use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive our friends that died but have already been revived before with the earth's set," _Goku explained the now seemingly impossible plan.

_"Oh, well I suppose I can always double check. Let me see here..." _King Kai's voice trailed off as he began to focus, searching for Namek.

"C'mon, please work," Yamcha whispered quietly.

Just then, King Kai's voice filled their heads once again. _"Oh dear lo-I mean oh dear me! The Namekians are there! There are only about a hundred of them, but they survived and are thriving!" _

"A hundred beings just like Piccolo? That sounds scary," Master Roshi commented.

_"Don't worry, Namekians are a mostly peaceful race. Piccolo is an extremely rare case indeed," _King Kai reassured him.

_"So can you tell us where the planet is?" _Goku asked.

_"Sure...in Earth's terms, it's bearing SU83...9045XY," _King Kai recited in their minds.

"Guh...9045...XY...!" Bulma stuttered in shock.

"What is it, Bulma?" Yamcha asked, concerned by her reaction.

"Let me run a few calculations," she said, getting a calculator of sorts and typing in it. A minute later, Bulma finished her calculations and closed her eyes. "Well, we know where the planet is, but how will we get there?" Bulma asked.

"With a space ship, of course," Yamcha said in a matter-of-fact way.

Bulma shook her head and said, "That's precisely what I'm saying. I calculated how long it would take to reach Namek with the fastest engine available to us. Anyone care to guess? Try 4,339 years and 3 months!"

"F-four thousand...!" Yamcha sputtered.

"Hey, why don't we use the ships the saiyans came in! There should be two left on earth," Goku suggested.

"Oh, great idea, Goku," Bulma said excitedly. "Looks like they'll be able to come back alive after all!"

_Meanwhile..._

King Piccolo stood in the courtyard of his castle next to his ship, a handful of his sons next to him. Piccolo Junior stood in front of him as the two began finishing a conversation. "So I shall be heading out to Namek to see what our home world is like and such. I'll need you here on Earth, since you're the strongest of your brothers. Be wary of the humans while I'm gone," King Piccolo said.

Piccolo Junior nodded and said, "Of course, father. Do not worry about us here."

King Piccolo and four of his other sons stepped into his space ship, and the platform closes behind them. Within moments, the ship blasted off and was completely out of earth's atmosphere. 'Soon...soon I shall rule over Namek too!' King Piccolo thought.

_And that was the conclusion of the Saiyan Saga, and yes, Vegeta is alive for a reason. Anyways, next chapter we will be getting into something else as we head into the Namek saga. And I know I have not been consistent with how I type what a character is thinking. But I think I will change it and keep it the way I change it next chapter. It just looks weird as it is now to me and it has been bothering me, so..._

_Power Levels:_

_Vegeta[Galick Gun]-26,000_

_King Piccolo[Explosive Demon Wave]-30,000_

_Q:__ Just found this, bravo! I really want to see where this goes._

_A: Glad you like it, I hope you stick around to see._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18-Crushing the Crusher Corps:**

King Piccolo sat in the piloting chair, staring lazily out into space through a blue tinted window. It had been nearly 3 weeks since King Piccolo had left Earth. So far, the ride to Namek had been uneventful, and the only thing he had to entertain himself was his training, though even that could be boring when that was the only thing he did for days on end.

As he stared off into space, something caught his attention. King Piccolo stood up and looked out of the ship's window, his gaze focused on one thing. A large, barren planet that was just a wasteland. But that wasn't what made the planet stand out so much. No, what made it stand out was the giant tree that jutted out from the earth, easily visible from space.

'Hmmm...that looks very strange. And I sense a strange sort of...energy from that tree. A little detour couldn't hurt,' King Piccolo thought. He turn around and walked into the training area he had installed when he upgraded the ship. Inside, his three sons that he had brought along were training. "Listen up, we're going to land pretty soon. There's something strange on the planet that I want to investigate," King Piccolo informed them.

King Piccolo when to the controls and commanded the ship to land, speaking the word land in Namekian. Within moments, the ship touched down on the planet, kicking up a large cloud of dust around it. His sons walked in, wearing outfits similiar to King Piccolo's. "So, what has you so interested, father?" One of his monstrous sons rasped.

"That giant tree, of course. I've never seen anything like it," King Piccolo answered with a minor hint of annoyance in his voice. King Piccolo could see the tree in the distance, towering over the horizon and standing high in the sky. "Come on, let's go," he commanded, blasting into the sky. His sons were quick to follow, and the group flew off towards the giant tree.

It took only a minute or two for them to reach the tree. "Interesting...take a look around," King Piccolo examined the tree. It looked even bigger in person, and yet it appeared to be an ordinary tree, save for the size of it. Yet for some reason, he felt he could sense energy in the tree. It didn't feel like the energy of a person or animal, but something else...

King Piccolo could feel something in the back of his mind. He didn't know what it was, but it was nagging at him. The demon king shook his head and began to back away from the large trunk of the tree. As King Piccolo floated away from the main trunk, he looked up at the branches and saw something. King Piccolo flew upward and examined the small orange thing. It appeared to be some sort of fruit, still growing. It was spiky looking and here he could feel more of the same energy. King Piccolo glanced around and saw a few more fruits, and could sense energy from each one. King Piccolo was about to take one when he heard someone start shouting.

"Hey, you! Back away from the tree now!"

King Piccolo turned and saw a group of aliens down below. The one that had shouted was an orange skinned being. He had the same sort of gear the Saiyans had used, and he pressed the button on the side. After a few beeps, there was one loud beep and the person smirked. "Heh, barely average. Same as the rest of those little weaklings!"

King Piccolo attempted to send a telepathic message to his sons, but it appeared they were nowhere to be found. King Piccolo's eyes narrowed. "Where are my sons?" He asked, staring down the group. The orange being cackled.

"Well, what do you think? You fools shouldn't have landed here and minded your own business. But now it's too late for your sons, and you're next!" Amond announced.

King Piccolo gave a grin. "Bring it on, little man!" With that, Amond charged at King Piccolo by himself. Sadly for him, he hadn't even detected anything close to King Piccolo's real power level with his scouter. Now, he would pay the price. Amond thundered in with a quick left jab, which King Piccolo easily sidestepped. The demon king's leg shot out, but Amond ducked under the kick and attempted to uppercut King Piccolo, but with no success as the fighter backed away. As Amond came up, King Piccolo took the opportunity to swing a punch aimed at Amond's torso, but the armor wearing warrior guided his arm up to palm King Piccolo's attack away by slapping his wrist and guiding it away.

The two began a quick flurry of blows, before Amond suddenly brought his leg straight up, launching King Piccolo up a few feet before the Namekian regained his momentum. "Do you want some more?" Amond mocked. King Piccolo decided he would let this little guy experience a little bit of his power. King Piccolo shot straight forward, arm cocked back. Amond was surpised by the sudden increase in speed and had no time to react when the first punch slammed into his stomach, causing his armor to crack and shatter a few shards of it. King Piccolo brought another punch in, this time hitting the brute's face and breaking his scouter.

A third punch flew forward, but Amond managed to raised his forearm up and block the attack, but that wouldn't stop King Piccolo's onslaught. His other fist came down upon Amond and sent him careening out of control in a downward spiral. The elite fighter smashed into the roots of the tree, sending large chunks of wood scattering in every direction. King Piccolo held his palm out and fired a blast downward, decimating an even large part of the roots, leaving a large smoking crater in the middle of one of the massive roots of the tree.

"Did you really think that would be enough to stop a powerful warrior such as myself?!" Amond called out, slowly floating up and out of the crater. Half his chest plate was gone and there were tears all along the rest of his uniform, though he was still in fighting condition. "It's my turn now!" Amond began to spin, much to King Piccolo's bemusement, when suddenly a sharp disc of energy came flying towards King Piccolo. The demon moved to the side, but it still managed to connect with his right arm, slicing everything from the elbow down completely off.

Amond laughed as he grabbed King Piccolo by the throat and squeezed down on it, but was abruptly cut off when a pair of eye lasers pierced him, missing any vital organs but causing him to let go of King Piccolo. "You're such an amateur," King Piccolo gave a grunt as he reformed the missing part of his arm. King Piccolo leapt at his opponent, his knee crashing into Amond's face and shattering his nose. A quick backhand caused the bloodied fighter to get sent flying down towards the rest of his group. The black haired man, Cacao, caught him before he could slam into anything else.

"Come on, you fools, help me!" Amond said, barely understandable thanks to his broken nose. The purple midget was the first to fly up, and King Piccolo decided he better get serious or he might get caught off guard and get seriously injured. King Piccolo's hand quickly filled up with an orange ball of energy and threw it down at the midget. He suddenly split into two midgets, the energy passing between them. The rest of the group scattered, and the ball harmlessly exploded down below. King Piccolo braced himself as the enemies closed in, the midgets Raisein and Lakasei both coming in from the sides. King Piccolo blasted both of them away with a Kiai from each hand.

Cacao lunged forward and swung a left hook, but King Piccolo tilted back and out of the way. The robot Daiz used his rockets to blast forward and swung a punch while King Piccolo was still tilting back, but the mighty demon king managed to catch his fist and push it away. King Piccolo spun and kicked them both away with a single round house kick. Cacao recovered fast and tried to grab him around the waist, but King Piccolo's leg raised up in the air and came down upon his head. Raisin and Lakesei came in from above and forced King Piccolo to jump back to avoid their attacks.

The group wasted no time in pursuing him, Amond, Daiz and Raisin all kicking at once, but King Piccolo managed to weave his way through them. The group had him pressured, attacks coming in from all directions, but King Piccolo was able to dodge or block each of the attacks that came in. King Piccolo gave a shout as he threw his arms up and unleashed an explosive wave of energy that managed to blast all of them away and give him a little time to recover. He took a quick breath before going after Amond, attempting to take out the strongest of them before he could recover.

Amond tried to hit King Piccolo just as he entered range, but it was easily blocked. Amond continued with a barrage of punches that were each caught and deflected away. King Piccolo thrust his hand forward in an attempt to blast him point blank, though Amond jumped up and kicked the Namekian in the face. King Piccolo recovered quickly and landed a punch in the center of his chest, cracking a few of his ribs. King Piccolo brought his elbow down onto the top of Amond's head and then kicked him away, letting loose a barrage of ki blasts. The smoking and bloodied fighter fell out of the sky and had his broken body fall to the ground, killing him instantly upon impact.

King Piccolo suddenly found himself launched through one of the giant tree branches, Cacao having blasted him into the sky. King Piccolo grunted as Daiz appeared behind him and hammered him back downwards. Some secret rocket compartments opened up and a flurry of missiles rained down upon King Piccolo, forcing him to try to dodge all of them. The missiles kept coming, and King Piccolo had enough. He raised his arms and quickly fired off a giant energy blast up at Daiz, destroying all the incoming missiles and blasting the robot higher up.

Cacao came from behind and landed a double kick to King Piccolo's back. King Piccolo spun around and fired off an energy blast, only for it to be dodged. King Piccolo didn't give Cacao time to attack again and rammed his elbow into his opponent's face. A spew of blood flew out of his mouth as a follow up punch slammed into his cheek. Cacao grunted as King Piccolo began to punch him over and over, not letting up for one second. Things were looking bad for Cacao when Raisin and Lakasei began to attack from behind, catching the demon completely off guard.

Daiz flew back down too, and King Piccolo once again found himself on the defensive. It seemed he would have to go all out if he wanted to end this soon. King Piccolo ducked under a punch from one of the midgets and his fist collided with the center of his chest, completely shattering his ribs and causing his bones to pierce his vital organs, instantly killing him. King Piccolo jumped over another attack, kicking Cacao back a couple feet and shoving Daiz back with a quick palm strike. King Piccolo spun around and brought down a quick chop, instantly killing Lakasei by smashing in his skull.

With only Daiz and Cacao alive, he could relax a little more. The only real reason he had been so hard pressed against the group was their numbers. Two weaklings like them were far below him at this level of strength. "Dammit, how are you doing this?!" Cacao yelled in frustration. "We're the Turles Crusher Corps, there's no way some stupid green freak like you could stand up to us! You're using some sort of trick, you coward!"

King Piccolo chuckled. "No, it's just that inferior beings like you can't fathom the kind of power someone like me has obtained."

"You fool, just wait till Turles gets here! With him with us, we'll crush y-" King Piccolo slammed his fist hard into the black haired fighter's jaw, knocking a few teeth out and sending a mixture of blood and spit to fly out of his mouth. A quick punch to the gut caused him to make a loud retching. King Piccolo grinned as his hand rapidly filled with energy before blasting right through Cacao's torso. "N-no...this can't be...I'm part of the C-crusher Corps..." King Piccolo launched the dying man away with a powerful kiai.

King Piccolo decided he was bored with this fighting, and stretched his arm out, catching Daiz and slamming the robot into the tree. King Piccolo held his arm out, bracing his arm with his other hand, and took aim at Daiz. "Explosive Demon Wave!" A large wave of orange energy completely decimated the robot and also took a large chunk of the tree with it. King Piccolo touched down on the ground. "Well, that was a little more than I expected," He remarked out loud.

But it seemed one of them was still alive. He turned and saw the source of the energy: A being that looked nearly identical to Goku, save for having slightly darker skin and wearing armor with a scouter. King Piccolo took a step back in surprise. "W-who are you?!" King Piccolo yelled, taking up a defensive stance.

"My name is Turles. I watched your fight with my men, and I must say, I'm very impressed. I've decided to offer you a role as my right hand man, seeing as you alone are clearly superior to my previous employees, I think it's a great deal," the mysterious man said.

King Piccolo gave the man a look over and said, "I'm the mighty demon king Piccolo! I would never work for some inferior person such as yourself!"

"Well that's a shame...I think you would have made a good addition. But no matter, I'll just finish you here," Turles said calmly.

King Piccolo noticed that, along with his looks and armor, Turles also had a tail. There could only be one explanation. "Are you by any chance a Saiyan?" King Piccolo asked.

Turles seemed a little surprised, but he was quick to replace his look of surprise with a smile. "Hehe, yes, perhaps you're reconsidering that deal now?"

"Of course not. I'm just glad I'm fighting against a Saiyan; you'll be the fourth Saiyan that I'll have humiliated!" King Piccolo said with glee.

Turles looked a little confused. "Wait, fourth Saiyan? There are only four others than me, so whom did you beat? Perhaps little Vegeta and his pair of weaklings? I could do the same!"

"Yes, I beat that Vegeta fellow along with his long haired friend. But I didn't fight the bald one; instead, it was another one on Earth named Goku," King Piccolo said, pride filling his words.

Turles smirked. "You're an interesting guy. I guess I'll fight you until the fruit is ready. I'll show you what fighting a real Saiyan is like!"

_Welp, I literally have no excuse for not posting and I feel really bad for that. Also, rip Dragon Ball Super, dafuq is this Super Saiyan Rose? They're just going through the color wheel. _

_Power Levels: _

_Daiz-7,500_

_Amond-9,000_

_Cacao-6,000_

_Raisin/Lakasei-2,500_

_Q: I love this story so far I'm a big fan of King Piccolo and I have been looking for a story like this for so long. I can't wait for the next chapter keep up the good work._

_A: Thank you, hopefully this story turns into something better than it is right now. I also really like King Piccolo and think he's really underrated. _

_Q: __WHOO! I loved the beat down of Vegeta! I'm curious to see how he will fit in later. Bravo!_

_A: Oh, Vegeta...what do I do with you? Honestly, when I look at the whole picture, I'm not entirely sure where he will fit, but I'll figure it out soon._


End file.
